Weird Link of Coincidences
by SourGummyWormLuver
Summary: Only if I knew holding a sign can cause this much chaos, now I know to be careful for what I wish for. Jeff Hardy/OC/CM Punk Matt Hardy/OC
1. House Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**ALSO TO CLEAR UP THE SUMMARY, THE MATT HARDY/OC ISN'T UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY AND WHEN I WROTE JEFF HARDY/OC/PUNK, IT'S LITERALLY JEFF HARDY AND CM PUNK DATING THE OC CHARACTER, NO CHEATING THEY ARE SHARING.**

I was standing in front of the mirror of my sister and mine hotel's bathroom pulling my hair into two braids and trying to hum Jeff Hardy's theme song when my sister walked in.

"Your doing it wrong Marie, its…" Ann, my sister, said as she started humming the tune differently.

"Whatever, we'll just have to listen to it when we get in the car." I said, I wrapped a ponytail around the end of my braids and straightened out my new Hardy shirt I got for Christmas this past year and pulled down my skirt some, it went to my knees so it wasn't too short, I grabbed my Hardy pendant putting it on without a problem.

"Do you know if Jericho is going to be there tonight?" Ann asked as she pulled on her Chris Jericho t-shirt, today was my birthday and we were hitting the WWE house show, luckily it was on my birthday and we made sure we were staying in the Hampton since that is where Matt is known to stay so we figured it's worth a shot.

"I don't know, I'm not WWE and I am not his keeper." I joked as I sprayed myself many times with my perfume before I walked out to the bedroom area grabbing my shoes putting them on.

"Do you remember who was on the list posted on ?"

"No, I know Jeff and CM Punk is supposed to be there." I said smiling widely as I grabbed the birthday button and the birthday lei Ann was going to make me wear along with bringing a sign that read on one side 'It's My Birthday, All I Want Is A Hug From Jeff Hardy.' and on the other side it says the same thing but besides Jeff Hardy it says CM Punk.

"Well, it's 11:30 and they supposedly start showing up at noon, you want to go?" Ann asked walking out straightening her shirt, I nodded. We grabbed our purses and the sign heading out, I was jittery, Ann said that we might get some perks if they knew it was my birthday, we'll find out I guess. We went to the arena leaning against the railing near the superstar entrance with other fans, people kept wishing me an happy birthday.

"Dude, it's R-Truth." I said as he climbed out of the car.

"Who is he with?" Ann asked as we tried to figure out who else was climbing out.

"It looks like Ziggler, Morrison and Swagger." I said squinting since we were up on a hill and they were lower, I was just going by shape of the head and hair color. Of course people were screaming, most of them waved or pointed at certain people, they walked in and we saw R-Truth walk back out, I had a camera out just in case and we also like taking random photos which is the best way to do it. R-Truth started walking up the hill towards us.

"Is it really your birthday?" He asked.

"Yes sir, you want to see my drivers license to prove it?" I asked nervously.

"I believe you, how old are you turning?"

"21." I said.

"Now you can really party and drink." He said.

"Yep." I said smiling, he started rapping the birthday song to me, Ann snagged the camera recording him rapping it to me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." He said leaning in and kissing my cheek, he handed me his shirt that they sell at the concession stands.

"Thank you R-Truth." I said timidly taking the shirt, we stood there, me more in shock that actually happened. We saw Punk come in, he pointed at me and blew a kiss to me, and he had a security guard bring up a shirt to me signed by him. Jeff pulled in with Gregory Helms and Jimmy Wang Yang, they didn't really acknowledge us.

"What a douche." Ann said.

"ANN!!" I said lightly smacking her, we waited in line and we were let in, the employees and the security guards were saying Happy Birthday, Ann bought me Jeff's Immune to Fear shirt and we got it at discount. We were ten rows back from the ring, we sat in our seats, I was rambling on how cool it was that R-Truth came over and sang to me. The house show started, and I held up my sign even when it wasn't during Jeff's or Punk's match until Justin read it.

"Hey, it's that girls birthday, security can you bring her here." Justin said.

"Excuse me, what?" I said looking at Ann.

"Oh shit, he wants you to go into the ring." Ann said.

"Thanks." I said as a security guard came up to me escorting me to the railing and helped me climb over and a security guard helped me up the stairs and Justin held the two ropes open for me to climb through.

"So, it's your birthday?" Justin asked moving the microphone over to me.

"Yes it is."

"What's your name?"

"Marie."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Is it true all you want is a hug from Jeff Hardy or CM Punk?"

"Yes, it will be VERY appreciated." I said as just reaction waving myself off with my hand.

"Why are you waving yourself off?"

"Oh, no reason." I said making my hand go into my pocket.

"Out of Punk or Jeff, who would you REALLY want a hug from?"

"Well, I love them both."

"Love?"

"I'm a loving type girl, well besides a few people…."

"Like?"

"Edge….ew…." I said squirming about the ring.

"Okay, well, who do you choose?"

"I would probably say Jeff since I liked him longer, but I always end up embarrassing myself in front of him, like I am right now and I owe him an apology."

"How have you embarrassed yourself in front of him? And why do you own him an apology?" Justin asked intrigued, he handed me the microphone.

"I owe him an apology because I stole his thunder at a taping, it was embarrassing as well. I was at a ECW/Smack Down taping in Vegas, my sister and I were four rows back in this section…" I said pointing to the one section, "We were on camera some times but we were on the edge so you only saw us with certain camera angles. They cut this out of Smack Down since it was filmed Tuesday, anyways, Jeff came out, at that time he was wrestling Koslov and HHH was doing commentary. Jeff went to climb out of the ring like this…" I said demonstrating how, then I got to a certain spot, "You know how he yells Swanton from right here?" I asked, Justin nodded and everyone was intrigued, I looked out and saw the red light on my camera from Ann recording. "Well, I was the only Hardy fan in our row and in our area in the section, me thinking 'There's tons of Hardy fans here and most of the time they yell Swanton either with or after he does.' I jumped to my feet excitedly jumping and yelled 'SWANTON!' He snapped his head to look at me, my sister grabbed me and pulled me back to my seat, I dug my head into her shoulder. Everyone looked at me like I grew another head, when my sister gave me the clear he wasn't looking at me anymore, he climbed to the third turnbuckle…" I said as I did just that, I squatted down holding the one rope, "He turned and looked RIGHT at me since I was the only one wearing Hardy stuff in that area, he smiled and winked at me before he whispered 'Swanton' right to me, I was SO embarrassed and since then I've been wanting to apologize for stealing his thunder." I said jumping off and landing on my feet.

"Any more stories?" Justin asked grabbing the microphone.

"Yeah, this one time I started choking and my sister had to knock the breath back into me."

"Do you have any embarrassing stories with Punk?"

"No, I only saw him perform once and that was at Wrestle Mania 25." I said as Jeff's music started and out came Jeff Hardy and CM Punk smiling widely, I turned and walked into the turn buckle digging my face into it, I then covered my face with my hands, I was bright red since they heard the WHOLE thing.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Justin asked walking over to me rubbing my back.

"I can't believe they heard me." I said.

"Turn the fuck around!" I heard Ann yell from her seat, I looked and gave her a dirty look. I turned around and they were standing there waiting for me to get comfortable.

"Are you going to stand there or you going to come over here and give me a hug?" Punk asked stepping closer to me and I jumped a little.

"Whoa, take it easy." Jeff said, they slowly eased their way to me one step at a time, Punk hugged me tightly and picked me up.

"Happy Birthday honey." He said kissing my cheek as he hugged me. Punk backed up as Jeff stepped in hugging me, his hug went longer than Punks.

"I remember you, it was cute the way you yelled Swanton." Jeff whispered.

"I'm more embarrassed that you remember, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder." I said.

"It's cool, Happy Birthday, you want to come backstage with us?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, let me get my things."

"Your sister can get it." Jeff said, as him and Punk walked me backstage, they introduced me to everyone and they kept calling me Birthday Girl, they got me tons of free merchandise and signed things for me.

"I got to use the bathroom real quick, where's the ladies room?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, it's in there." Punk said pointing to the door that read Ladies.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"That girl is HOT!" Punk said.

"I know, I knew she looked familiar." I said running a hand through my hair.

"What are we going to do?" Punk asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We both saw her at the same time."

"Share?"

"How?"

"Three some, take her out to a club and take her back to one of our rooms." I said.

"Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Defiantly."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just look at her, she fucking thinks were hot and will do anything to fuck us."

"Fine whatever." Punk said as Marie walked out shaking her hands.

"No paper towels." She said wiping some on her jeans.

"Sorry." I said.

"What do you have planned tonight?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, maybe dinner with my sister and friends." She said looking from me to Punk.

"Was wondering if you would want to hit the club with us in our hotel?" I asked.

"Absolutely, it'll be fun." She said excitedly.

**1 Hour Later-Marie's Point of View-**

I stayed backstage and I met up with my sister telling her my plans on going to the club with Jeff and Punk.

"How rude, I want to go." She said.

"Crash it later."

"Fine, have fun, remember no glove no love and if it's past midnight, don't bother coming back to our room." Ann said sliding some condoms into my purse.

"Ann, I don't think that will happen." I said.

"Just in case." She said, she always worries about me since she is older than me by six measly years.

"I'll text you later." I said as I ran backstage using the pass Punk and Jeff gave me, we rode in Punk's car over to the hotel. "Do you do this often for birthday girls?" I asked.

"Kind of." Jeff said.

"How often?"

"Not very often." Punk said, they were so hot and I was trying so hard not to show I was attracted to them even though they probably already know I think they are hot as ever.

"This going to be your first club?" Jeff asked turning to look back at me.

"Yeah, it's my 21st birthday." I said.

"Even more special." Punk said as we parked the car, we went into the hotel heading to the club that was in the hotel, we got right in since they were celebrities.

"How'd you like it?" Jeff asked in my ear since it was so loud you had to be that close to hear each other.

"Love it, you want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Jeff said.

"I'll get us some drinks." Punk said pointing to the bar, we nodded, Jeff and I headed to the dance floor. I put my back to him grinding my butt against his pelvis to the beat of the song, he wasn't complaining, he wrapped his arms around me laying them on my stomach and slowly slid them to resting right on my pelvis. I didn't think anything of it, I would rather be with him than some random guy doing it with me, I felt Jeff nibble at my neck, I turn to the side he was nibbling at.

"What's taking Punk so long?" I moaned out.

"I don't know baby." Jeff said as another faster song came on and I tried to grind faster against him, I moved a hand up slightly rubbing it against the side of his face, I looked over to the bar seeing Punk sitting on a bar stool, I waved for him to come on the dance floor, it took a few minutes but he walked out. I broke from Jeff's grip turning my back on Punk grinding my butt against his pelvis, I pulled Jeff closer to me so we were grinding pelvis against pelvis, I wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck, Punk rested his hands on my hips. Jeff leant forward nibbling at one side of my neck as Punk attacked the other side, I moved Punks head turning to catch his lips in a kiss running my tongue along his lips, he moaned out and I felt a slight bulge forming in his pants, I broke the kiss and went and kissed Jeff. I still didn't feel a bulge form for him, I ran my hand up and down his tank top covered chest, I leant forward whispering.

"Your not happy?" I asked in a moan and a little upset with myself.

"I am but I'm trying to contain myself." Jeff groaned out, we danced for one more song until I was finally able to get Jeff to let go and got a bulge to form.

"Let's get out of here." Punk said, I nodded and I hung onto Punk's and Jeff's hands, I couldn't block both of them, we got onto the elevator and Jeff pushed the number 5, Punk pulled me in front of him leaning back against him feeling his hard bulge hitting my butt and Jeff stood in front of me, he leant forward giving me a kiss, his tongue begged for entrance, I allowed it as I felt Punk's hands roam up my sides and around grasping my breasts. When the elevator tinged, we walked off and over to their room, Jeff swiped his card letting us in, we walked in and I was the first one in.


	2. Didn't Expect That

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I HOPE THIS IS ACCURATELY CORRECT.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I felt a hand grab my waist and slightly push me against the corner of the walls and my lips were met with Punk's as Jeff walked up and got to his knees, Punk moved to the left slightly as I felt one leg being lifted up with my skirt riding up, Punk and I were making out, I ran my hands over his shoulders playing with his hair. I then felt a wet sensation of Jeff's tongue licking against my clit, I groaned into Punk's mouth as Jeff continued licking. Punk broke our kisses sliding down to his knees as well, Jeff spread my legs further apart and the one higher so they could both lick at the same time.

"Oh god…" I moaned trying to grasp the wall from pleasure of them both licking my clit at the same time. I started to take shorter breathes, Jeff started kissing his way up on the exposed skin now holding my leg up with his hand for Punk to continue to lick at my clit, he caught my lips in a kiss, I ran my hands under his tank top rubbing his pecks and tugged at his belly bar, I pulled his tank top over his head tossing it aside. I ran my hands down to the hem of his pants running my fingers lightly in them to the button and zipper popping them open causing his jeans to fall to his ankles. I felt Punk lightly bite at my clit which got me to escape a moan, I continued making out with Jeff working his boxers off exposing his cock, he stepped out of his boxers and I ran my hand slowly down his chest and gently grasped onto his throbbing cock running my hand up and down it.

"MMM!" Jeff groaned as he then started nibbling at my neck as I continued my attack at his cock, I felt Punk stop licking at my clit and his hand roaming up under my shirt grasping my breast as he slowly stood up nibbling at the other side of my neck, I gently pushed them back to the bed causing them to fall and land on their backs.

"Whoa!" Punk said as I climbed onto the bed in between them, I straddled Punk kissing him on the lips as I ran a hand under his shirt bringing it up over his head as I noticed Jeff watching what I was doing, I reached my free hand over jerking on his cock. I unbuckled Punk's pants, I un-straddled him tugging his pants and boxers down and he kicked them off, I lowered myself down some so I could bend over to suck at his cock. I ran my tongue over the tip as I ran my hand up and down on it like I was doing to Jeff's cock, I continued sliding more of his cock in my mouth until the tip was hitting the back of my throat, I bobbed my head up and down on it making humming noises from sucking on it. I felt Jeff's hand creep in between my legs rubbing it along my clit and slowly slid a finger into my wet chamber, I gently bit down on Punk's cock from pleasure.

"Your so wet and tight, what I like in a girl." Jeff said as he pulled his finger out and thrusted it back into my chamber slowly increasing the speed as I continued giving Punk a blow job, Jeff then was able to get two fingers into my chamber slowly thrusting them into me.

"Your turn Jeff." I said as I wiped saliva off my mouth from sucking on Punk's cock, I turned myself about causing his fingers to come out of my chamber, he licked his fingers clean of my juices. I ran my tongue over his tip as I made sure I stuck my ass out further in hopes Punk would do the same as Jeff by fingering me. I jerked my hands on his cock while I slowly took more and more of his cock in my mouth, when I got Jeff's cock hitting the back of my throat I felt two fingers jerk into my chamber at once.

"She is tight and wet." Punk said as he slowly pulled them out and thrusted them back in. I was enjoying this until Punk pulled his two fingers out of my chamber and I took Jeff's cock out of my mouth.

"Why stop?" I asked looking back at him, he just gave Jeff this look and I was thrown down onto the bed, Jeff straddle over my stomach. Jeff ran his hands under my Hardy shirt pulling it over my head tossing it aside, I felt Punk fumbling with my skirt slowly sliding it off my body along with my thong as Jeff managed to unbuckle my bra and was massaging one breast with his big hand as he was licking and nibbling at the other one, I saw Punk position himself in between my legs and he lowered himself to his knees.

"Jeff…." Punk said as Jeff stopped what he was doing and forcefully pressed his lips to mine as I felt two fingers thrust into my chamber and one finger thrust into my back door. I tried to scream into Jeff's mouth, it felt good after they got in. Jeff licked my lips with his tongue begging for entrance as he massaged my breasts with his hands as Punk slowly pulled the fingers out slowly thrusting them back in. Jeff made out with me until he noticed that I was slowly getting used to being double fingered.

"Oh fuck, oh god…..uh….oh yes….." I moaned out as Jeff's lips left mine when Punk was speeding up the thrusts of his fingers, I tightened my grip on the sheets. I felt a tingling sensation of orgasm and my climax coming.

"We are so close…." Punk said as my walls were tightening on his fingers, Jeff jumped off the bed and Punk allowed Jeff finger my back door.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I shuddered in orgasm, they slid their fingers out allowing me to take a chill pill, Punk propped one leg up on his shoulder and Jeff propped my other leg on his shoulder spreading them out so they could both lick off my cum, I slowly calmed down from my climax.

"Bottom or top?" Jeff asked as they stood up looking at each other.

"Top, we'll switch later." Punk said, Jeff laid on the bed next to me pulling me on top of him, I felt his hard cock rubbing against my clit.

"MMM…." I moaned, Jeff rested his hands on my hips.

"Wait, I need some lubricant." Punk said as he slid a hand between us slipping a finger into my chamber pulling up any of my juices or cum I still had and wiped it on his cock. Jeff helped guide his cock into my chamber, my breath got caught in the back of my throat of being filled from his cock. I bounced on his cock feeling the friction between us, Jeff pulled me forward capturing my mouth in a kiss as I felt Punk's cock poking at my back door, I laid my hands flat on the bed to help support myself up when Punk thrusted his hard cock into my back door. Jeff and Punk kept their cocks still inside me for me to get used to their sizes, I wasn't moving any. Jeff and Punk got into a rhythm of thrusting into me.

"Oh yes….uh….fuck…" I moaned, Punk turned me to face him, he captured my lips into a kiss, when I turned back Jeff kissed me. They started thrusting faster into me, it felt so good having them both in me.

"I'm going to cum!" Jeff groaned.

"Me too." I moaned as Jeff and Punk thrusted into me a few more times until Jeff came and I climaxed again. Punk pulled out of my back door, I climbed off Jeff taking a breather from my second climax, I'm surprised Punk hasn't gotten his release.

"You okay for another round?" Punk asked leaning over gently biting on a nipple.

"Yeah." I said, Punk pulled me to the edge of the bed, I thought he was going to thrust into my back door, but he thrusted into my chamber. Punk slowly started thrusting faster, Jeff was teasingly playing with my breasts and randomly kissing me and I would randomly kiss Punk, but the more I kissed Jeff or the more I allowed Jeff to play with my breasts the harder and faster Punk would thrust into me.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum." Punk groaned as he thrusted a few more hard times into me before shooting his load into my chamber, but I didn't reach my climax again, Punk fell onto the other side of me, Jeff knew I hadn't gotten my release. Jeff slid off the bed in between my legs onto his knees, he thrusted two fingers into my chamber and a finger into my back door.

"Oh fuck Jeff!" I screamed, Punk rolled over capturing my lips in a kiss as Jeff started slowly thrusting them in and out of me, Punk started massaging my breasts with his hand.

"Come on baby cum for me." Jeff said, Punk broke the kiss straddling me backwards where his butt was facing me.

"Uh….yes….yes…" I moaned as Jeff was thrusting faster than him or Punk were thrusting earlier, Punk leant over licking my clit upside down as Jeff continued thrusting his fingers into both my chamber and back door. "That feels amazing! Shit!" I moaned out as I then started feeling the tingling sensation, my walls were tightening around Jeff's fingers, he smiled and looked up at Punk. Jeff thrusted his fingers into me a few hard last times causing me to squirm in orgasm hitting my third climax of the night. Punk climbed off me and got down next to Jeff spreading my legs out again for they can both lick up my cum, I slowly got my breathing under control.

"MMM, you taste yummy." Jeff said.

"Delicious." Punk said, when they were done they both slid up each capturing my lips in a kiss.

"We should get to bed." Jeff said.

"Shit, my sister, what time is it?" I asked jumping up in search of my purse for my phone.

"Marie, it's 1:30 AM, I think she will understand if you stay the night." Punk said strutting over to me resting his hands on my hips as I was bending over picking up my purse that was tossed aside earlier.

"I got to at least text her." I said.

"Punk, it's a sibling thing, trust me." Jeff said, I texted her that I will meet her for breakfast in the morning. I went and climbed into the bed not bothering getting dressed, Jeff laid on one side laying his arm over me and Punk laid on my other side swinging his arm over me as well, I was squished between them and I wasn't going anywhere. 'Who would of thought of going to a WWE show for your birthday and holding up a sign only asking for a hug and you get this?' I thought causing myself to giggle a little before I fell asleep in the two men's embrace.


	3. Pregnant

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I HAD NO IDEA THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE UNTIL A FRIEND SENT ME THE NEWS LINK, I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS BEFORE I FOUND OUT, I LITERALLY JUST FOUND OUT FRIDAY......I'M A LITTLE CREEPED OUT....**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I woke up before they did, I gently kissed Punk on the lips since I was facing him at the time, I rolled over kissing Jeff on the lips before I slid under their arms and found the notepad of paper the hotel leaves in their room with a pen writing a note for them, 'Jeffy and Punkie, sorry for leaving you without waking you. I had to go do breakfast with sister and hit the road back home to Vegas. I had fun last night, best birthday ever! I kissed you both on the lips good-bye. Love you both, your biggest fan, -Marie.' I wrote, I ripped it off laying it on the pillow between them, I collected my clothes getting re-dressed and slowly walking out trying not to wake them, I went down to the lobby and waved down a cab to the Hampton we were staying at. As I was walking in Ann was walking out to wait for me outside.

"Hey, late night?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"I look horrible I know, but it was a FANTASTIC night." I said.

"I am not even going to ask for details." She asked, she let me go up and shower and get into new clothes before we headed to Denny's for breakfast and headed back to Vegas. I had fun with them, but I hate leaving without saying good bye and just leaving a note is so not personal. I just lived my normal live, I went back to work as a Child Care employee and training as a wrestler, yes I was in month 3 of training. A month later, I didn't get my period and I just thought of the stress of Ann and mine money issues and other stressful issues in my life, I didn't think back to that night. I then started showing signs of pregnancy like morning sickness, I thought of that night, it only brought good memories through my head and I remembered neither one wore a condom, 'Oh shit!' I thought, I didn't have their numbers nor did they have mine so I couldn't call them and say 'Hey, I might be pregnant.' As Ann was at work and I had the day off, I went to the local pharmacy picking up an home pregnancy test, I went home taking the test and I set the timer for ten minutes, I sat there staring at the timer count down the minutes. 'I can't be pregnant, I am living off of Food Stamps, only have $100 in savings, and how am I going to tell Jeff or Punk? I don't even know who's kid it is.' I sat there thinking how could I raise a kid in this environment, living in a one bedroom apartment with my sister barely making it on paycheck to paycheck, how can I bring a kid into this live and I sure in hell do not want an abortion nor put it up for adoption. The timer rung, I went into the bathroom slowly pulling out the test, it said positive.

"I'm home!" Ann yelled through the house when I heard the front door open, I panicked and put the positive test below some other garbage in my garbage can before I walked out of the bathroom. "You okay?" She asked.

"You might want to sit down." I said.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"With whose baby? I know it can't be anyone from that wrestling school." Ann said.

"Punk's or Jeff's."

"It's either one or the other Marie."

"I don't know."

"Are you going to keep the baby?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to keep the baby."

"Alright, we better get some better jobs and start looking for a better place to live." Ann said.

"Thanks!" I said hugging her.

"Are you going to tell Punk and/or Jeff?"

"No, I don't know their numbers and I don't want to get their hopes up since I don't know whose baby it is." I said.

**6 Month's Later- Marie's Point of View-**

Ann has been taking me to my prenatal appointments, I have been working as a Administrative Assistant on weekends and as a cashier at Hooters gift shop during the week, Ann is working as an Independent wrestler on weekends, and as a personal trainer and as the wrestling school instructor during the week. Ann took me to my prenatal appointment, we were sitting in the waiting room for me to be called.

"The guys have been asking about you, they have been missing you, especially Andrew." Ann said.

"Like they are going to want to see me since I'm six months pregnant, Andrew is going to hate me, I mean we were getting close and I just disappear and I'm going to have some other guy's baby." I said as my name was called.

"Just come by the class tonight, please?"

"If I can get a pickle."

"A whole jar of pickles." Ann said as we walked to the back and they started setting me up for the ultra sound. "I heard that WWE is coming back to Vegas, you should go and at least tell them." Ann said.

"No, I don't want them to know." I said as the doctor came in to perform the ultrasound.

"Your having twins…." He said.

"Twins? You serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I first thought it was your baby's heartbeat echoing but you could see the two babies right there."

"I see it." Ann said.

"You want to know the gender of the babies?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You have one female right there, and the other one looks like a male, congratulations." He said, he finished performing the ultrasound and doing the tests.

"Any names coming to mind?" Ann asked as we climbed in her car and she took me over to the local grocery store to buy a jar of pickles for me to eat tonight at the wrestling school.

"No, just let me think, I have a few months." I said, we went over to the wrestling school, it was nice seeing all my old friends again, and I remembered all their nicknames, Ketchup (Sam) came up and put his hand on my stomach trying to feel the baby kick.

"It kicked." He said.

"She's having twins." Ann said pulling on her boots.

"Aw, we are going to have two?" Tommy asked.

"You are going to bring them by right?" Ketchup asked.

"Yes Sam." I said, I refused to call him Ketchup, Andrew arrived and immediately came over to me.

"Hey Marie, long time no see." Andrew said.

"I know." I said as he took the jar of pickles opening them for me, I sat there eating my pickles watching them practice and when they took breaks they would come over and rub my stomach for 'good luck' but I think they were just trying to feel them kick.

**3 Month's Later- Marie's Point of View-**

I had a scheduled C-suction, I thought it was weird that I went a full term with twins, but as long as their healthy, which they were. I was sitting in my hospital room holding my new baby girl.

"What are you naming her?" Ann asked as she carefully held my baby boy.

"Jenna Lee." I said, she had green eyes and blonde hair, which is like Jeff, but I have blonde hair which isn't weird for that, but the green eyes stuck out to me.

"You want to switch?" Ann asked, we switched babies, I was holding my baby boy, he had the black hair and brown eyes, which is just like Punk, but the black hair is dominant in my family, Ann, my mom and my dad all have black hair and I only have less than a hand full of family that doesn't have black hair.

"Christopher Wade." I said as the doctor came in for something, "I got a question." I said.

"Okay, go ahead?"

"May I get a DNA test done on my twins?"

"Sure, to see who the father is?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, he nodded and he got a nurse to come in and to draw blood, they said they'll know within hours so it should be good. Ann and I were staying the night anyway, at least I was, Andrew and Ketchup came in with balloons and little gifts for the babies.

"Aw, I want to hold one." Ketchup said, Ann handed him Jenna.

"I wan tot hold the other." Andrew said, I handed him Christopher.

"Their so cute." Ketchup said, slowly rest of the wrestlers came in and out of the room seeing the babies, mainly on their lunch breaks since they couldn't get off work. Ketchup and Andrew left about 2ish, the doctor came in with the test results.

"So?" Ann asked.

"It's weird." He said.

"How is it weird?" I asked.

"They have two different dads." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked weirded out some.

"Jenna's dad is a Mr. Jeff Hardy and Christopher's dad is a Mr. Phillip Brooks, but their defiantly twins."

"How is that possible?" Ann asked.

"Well, apparently Jeff's sperm fertilized one egg and Phillips sperm fertilized the other egg." He said.

"Is that a first?" I asked.

"Let's just say, it is extremely rare, you're my first case that this happened too." He said.

"Thanks doctor." I said.

"Well, your going to have to tell both of them."

"No, not yet."

"Why? They need to know they have a kid." Ann said.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready." I said.


	4. Do or Don't

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**7 Years Later- The Last Week of March, One Week Before the kids 7****th**** Birthday and WrestleMania- Marie's Point of View-**

Ann, Christopher, Jenna, Andrew and I live in a five bedroom house, Andrew and I have been dating the last 7 years, but have been engaged for 2, we want a long engagement. The kids are in kindergarten going to first grade next year, I think they started a year late, but at least they are getting an education. Andrew pay rent for his room, but we are well off, we aren't on food stamps which is good, I work as a receptionist at a Lawyer's office, I am a trainer at the wrestling school along with Ann, Andrew, and Ketchup, on weekends I do independent shows and don't work during the days to be with my two kids. Ann works as a personal assistant, so she has a lot of down time, she also is a trainer at the wrestling school and does the independent shows. Andrew is a local truck driver, he drives semi-trucks within the city limits, on weekends he does out of state truck driving. I was at work, I had nothing going on so I was chatting with Ann on G-mail chat.

"Dude, WrestleMania is in Vegas next week, we should go and you can tell them."

"I told you no, I don't want my kids watching wrestling." I said back.

"But you let them go to the wrestling school with you and go to the independent shows, what's the difference? It'll be for their birthday, they have been bugging us to take them to a wrestling show for how long now?" Ann asked.

"Fine, do we have the money to go?" I asked.

"I'm sure we do, I mean Jeff is signing at Axxes on their birthday next Wednesday."

"I'm not taking them out of school." I said.

"Come on, it's only a week, they haven't missed a single day of school yet."

"Fine, it's for my kids alright, and only for them okay, and if they hate it then I can say I told you so." I said going to looking at the prices, tickets that were available for Axxes and Wrestle Mania itself, there were some left. I wasn't doing anything else in the office, I called Andrew to see if he could go.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Andrew asked.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk on the phone when you were driving?"

"Then why'd you call if you knew that?"

"I was going to leave a message."

"What do you need?"

"Oh I was calling to see if you could get time off to go to Wrestle Mania Axxes and Wrestle Mania with the kids, Ann and I?" I asked.

"Sorry babe, I have important routes to make next week, I really wish I could."

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone, I bought just a few tickets for us to go, it got to three o'clock and I had to go pick the kids up. I took them home, I made them a small snack as they played with their toys and watched their cartoons. Ann walked into the house at 4 and plopped down on the couch.

"Did you get the tickets?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I just got to print them out." I answered.

"Tickets for what?" Jenna asked.

"It's a birthday surprise." I said, I started dinner at 5:30 and had them start eating at 6 since we had to leave at 6:30 for our wrestling school, Andrew walked in.

"I'm here!" He yelled through the house.

"Hey honey." I said walking out to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy, can we go to wrestling tonight?" Christopher asked running out followed by Jenna, both excited.

"Yeah, but you got to get in your jammies first." I said, they ran to their room changing, I collected up a few toys for them, my knee pads, shoes and water bottles.

"Mommy, where's my blanket?" Jenna asked.

"It's in the car." I said ruffling her hair.

"Can you braid my hair like always?"

"Sure." I said, we walked over to the couch, she stood in front of me as I braided her hair.

"I'll go get the car ready." Ann said walking outside, Andrew picked Christopher up over his shoulder, Christopher was giggling.

"You want a sack of potatoes?" Andrew asked.

"He's not as sack of potatoes." Jenna said in her cute little voice.

"He's not?" Andrew asked pulling Christopher to his feet, "He sure does look like a potato."

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said as Ann started honking, we went to the school.

"Uncle Sam!" Jenna yelled as she ran up to Ketchup followed by Christopher, Ketchup squatted down picking them up with both hands.

"How are my kiddies?" He asked.

"Good!" Christopher said, I opened the school, Ketchup put them in the ring, they ran around chasing each other.

"Be careful you two." I said as I was slipping on my pads and shoes, Ketchup got in along with Andrew playing with Jenna and Christopher.

"So, Wednesday, you going to tell Jeff?" Ann asked pulling her chair up next to mine.

"I should."

"If you don't I will." Ann said.

"I'll think about it." I said, when the class started showing up, Christopher and Jenna climbed out and anxiously watched until it was time for a break, they fell asleep by the time class was over at 8:30, Ketchup took the advance class like always, Andrew stayed with him and was going to get a ride home from Ketchup.

"Could one of you help me carry them out to the car?" I asked in a whisper, Andrew and Ketchup picked them up carrying the kids out to the car carefully putting them in. "Thanks." I said hugging Ketchup and hugged and kissed Andrew.

"Love you, see you when you get home." Andrew said.

"Okay, love you too." I said as Ann and I climbed into the car driving home, we quietly carried Jenna and Christopher into the house and to their room, they still shared a room for now, Christopher was on the top bunk being the boy and two minutes older. Ann turned on their music night light box as we walked out of their room.

"Are we going to Axxes all week?" Ann asked.

"Nah, we are just going from Wednesday to Sunday."

"We have the money for that?"

"Yeah, it came out of our savings." I said, I went and showered washing off the sweat from the training. I got out going into my room climbing into bed laying in it watching my alarm clock change numbers. 'It's been about eight years since I've seen to WWE live, eight years since I've seen Jeff or Punk, much less talk to them, would they remember me? They probably won't and I'll understand if they hate me or don't want to talk to me. Would I remember someone after eight years without contact? Of course I remember them since my kids look and sometimes act just like them, I watch them on television all the time.' I thought, I'm mainly scared of what the outcome would be of them meeting their kids. I stayed up thinking of what I would do if I was in Jeff or Punk's shoes until I heard the front door open , it must be Andrew, I listened carefully of what they were doing, I heard my door quietly click open.

"Marie, you sill up?" Andrew asked in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing still up?" He asked walking in closing the door behind him.

"Thinking and waiting for you to get home." I said rolling over to face the door, he walked in further, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked.

"Anything for you sweetie." He said, he got down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to me, he wrapped his arms around me, "Sweetie?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"I know I haven't made a big deal about it before, but who is the kids dad?" Andrew asked as his fingers played with my tips.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said into his chest.

"Okay." He said, I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Finding Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday, April 1****st****, Marie's Point of View-**

I woke up at normal time making sure Andrew got off to work and I started to make the twins' favorite breakfast, French toast and strawberries.

"Good morning sis." Ann said joining me in the kitchen.

"Morning, wearing the same outfit you did eight years ago?" I asked.

"You should too."

"I don't know." I said as I heard the pit patter of my kids running down the hallway.

"Their up." Ann said.

"Happy Birthday Christopher, Happy Birthday Jenna." I said as they ran into the kitchen smiling, I kissed both their foreheads.

"Why do you always wish him an Happy Birthday first?" Jenna asked.

"He's older, but I love you more." I said pinching her cheek, they went and got in a chair at the table, Ann took them a plate and a glass of juice as I went and got ready for today.

"Mommy, are we going to school today?" Christopher asked.

"No, we are going to Wrestle Mania Axxes and meeting Jeff Hardy today, and tomorrow, Friday, Saturday and Sunday it will be nothing but Wrestle Mania." I said.

"Is that our gift?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, and we are going to Wrestle Mania." I said, they screamed in excitement.

"I'll buy you any merchandise you want." Ann said, we ate breakfast and got them ready, I packed a few snacks in my purse and grabbed a few water bottles, I grabbed the tickets from the computer drawer.

"Could I dye my hair mommy?" Christopher asked, I looked at his black hair.

"I don't know, let's see what we have." I said, we had a wide stock of the hairspray hair color used for the characters in the independent circuit we are in, we looked at the colors and we had white so it'll work. "What colors?" I asked, he grabbed purple and Jenna ran in grabbing red.

"You want help?" Ann asked.

"Sure, we need some towels." I said, I sat on the couch and I put Jenna on my lap. "Do you want just your tips or your whole hair?" I asked running my hands through her long blonde hair.

"Tips." She said, Ann handed me a towel, I wrapped it around Jenna putting her hair on it.

"Come here little buddy." Ann said as Christopher got onto her lap, Ann first sprayed his mo-hawk formed black hair with the white spray, they watched their cartoons waiting for it to dry. We sprayed Christopher's hair purple over the white, and we let it dry in the car on the way to the convention center.

"Look at all those people." Jenna said.

"Yep." I said, I began to get nervous of losing them in this crowd, we parked the car and I held their hands to keep them close by and I put little buttons on them that said it was their birthday. "Always hold onto mine or Aunt Ann's hand." I said as I saw the door opens, Christopher hung onto my hand as Jenna was attached to Ann. We went and got in the proper line for Jeff Hardy, I got very nervous and scared now.

"You okay, you seem very pale?" Ann asked.

"I'm just scared and nervous." I said.

"Why are you scared and nervous to meet Jeff Hardy mommy?" Christopher asked.

"I have a secret crush on him." I said.

"Andrew won't like that." Christopher said.

"That's why it's a secret." I said as people started screaming from Jeff walking in, he looked even better than that night eight years ago. We slowly made our way through the line, we had two people in front of us. "I can't do this." I said.

"Yes you can, you have too." Ann said.

"Mommy, we're here for you." Jenna said, I looked down at her bright green eyes and wide smile.

"I love you." I said looking at my two kids, when it got to our turn I looked back at Ann and she nodded and waved for me to go up there. I walked up the stairs to the stage to where Jeff was sitting at the table signing autographs with Jenna and Christopher holding onto my hands tightly.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Jeff asked looking at Christopher.

"Christopher." Christopher said, Jeff looked at Jenna and she sheepishly stepped behind my leg.

"It's okay Jenna." I said resting a hand on her head.

"It's your birthday, how old are you turning?" Jeff asked looking at the two.

"Seven." Christopher said, Jeff looked up at me and I saw his face light up a little bit like he knew me from somewhere.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Jeff asked.

"Marie, we met eight years ago at a house show, we went to a night club with…."

"Punk, right….wait, eight years ago, how old are you turning little buddy?" Jeff asked looking back at Christopher.

"Seven." Christopher said, Jeff looked over at Jenna who resembled him, he looked up at me with a puzzled look

"I know what your thinking, and the answer is yes." I said.

"Okay, I'm not done with you, this conversation is FAR from over, meet me over near the exit and I'll have security bring you out." Jeff said, he signed a few autographs and the kids got a photo with him.

"Mom, my feet hurt." Jenna said, I squatted down and I gave her a piggy back ride, I could tell Jeff wanted to be a part of their life, he kept glancing over at us keeping an eye on us, Ann came over picking Christopher up since his feet were tired as well.

"What are we doing?" Christopher asked.

"Mommy is friends with Jeff, he wants to play with you more." I said, we were escorted outside with Jeff's security, Ann, Jenna and Christopher sat on the ground playing an hand game as Jeff pulled me aside.

"Are they my kids?" Jeff asked looking at me deep into my eyes with his bright green eyes I love.

"One of them are." I said nervously cracking my knuckles.

"Only one? How?"

"Your sperm fertilized one egg and Punks fertilized the other, which got me double pregnant."

"You know, Punk and I were mad at you for leaving us with a note, no phone number or anything, but not trying to get a hold of us for seven years to tell us we have a kid." Jeff said.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just know you guys have a rep to keep in contact and a company to represent. Plus I didn't know you want to be a part of their lives."

"Of course I want to be a part of my kids life, even if it wasn't my kid and it was Punk's kid I would want to be there for the kid, I would of at least paid Child Support if I couldn't be a part of their lives, I would of seen them any time I could, talk to them on the phone, I would have been there. From now on I am going to be a part of their lives, somehow, we got to work this out…." Jeff said.

"Wow, you sure?" I asked as tears stung my eye from overwhelming happiness.

"Yeah, let me call Punk and get him down here." Jeff said, I nodded and I walked over joining the circle.

"What game are we playing?" I asked.

"The frog one." Jenna said, we figured out who's hands went where.

"Alright, we ready?" I asked, everyone nodded, and I started it.

"Down by the bank of the hankey pankey where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank…." We sung as we smacked each others hands, Jeff walked over sitting down in between me and Ann.

"May I join?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, start over." I said as we needed to figure the hands out again, we played the game until Punk pulled in, it was down to Jeff and Christopher. Punk climbed out, I greeted him with a tight hug.

"Marie, boy have we missed you." Punk whispered as Jeff got up and joined us.

"I didn't get a hug." Jeff said, I hugged him tightly, Jenna ran up to us excitedly followed by Christopher.

"Your CM Punk!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Now she speaks." Jeff said, Jenna giggled.

"Yeah, and what's your name?" Punk asked squatting down in front of my two kids.

"I'm Christopher." Christopher said.

"I'm Jenna." Jenna said.

"Why don't I take you two inside and buy you your present?" Ann asked.

"Okay, I'll beat you there!" Christopher said as he started running followed by Jenna trying to beat them.

"I'll see you inside." I said.

"Which one is mine?" Punk asked.

"Christopher is yours, Jenna is yours Jeff." I said.

"Why did you just leave without at least leaving your number?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't know you guys would want to keep in contact with me, I mean I wasn't sure if it was an one night stand or what not." I said.

"We didn't want it like that." Punk said.

"That's not an issue right now, that's in the past, what are we going to do about the kids?" Jeff asked.

"Why don't we move in together?" Punk asked.

"Where? I live here in Vegas, Punk you live in Chicago, and Jeff lives in Cameron." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's best for the kids to be raised in?" Punk asked.

"I'll say Cameron, I mean I have no problem moving to Chicago or Vegas, but their both big cities and higher crime rates, Vegas has the smoking in the casinos, not that healthy." Jeff said.

"You have a lot of room to be talking, you smoke." I said.

"He quit after you left, he said he wouldn't smoke until we met you again." Punk said.

"Now I have a kid, I'm not going to smoke." Jeff said.

"I can't move the kids until after school let's out in June." I said.

"That's fine then, that will give us time to get an house and set up for them, but where are we going to live?" Punk asked.

"You do know that Ann will probably move as well, not necessarily in with us." I said.

"Your not helping." Jeff said.

"Cameron might be better, it's smaller and harder for them to get lost." Punk said.

"Yeah, it's a small town where everyone knows everyone." Jeff said.

"Cameron it is, but it won't be until June." I said.

"I know, it's fine, I'm excited now." Jeff said doing a little jump, I just rolled my eyes as I hugged Jeff and we kissed each other on the lips, his tongue licking my lips begging for entrance, I slightly opened my lips to allow his tongue to explore each others mouths. I broke the kiss with him then I hugged Punk pressing my lips against his, I lightly licked his lips asking for entrance, and we explored each other mouths.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Punk asked.

"I have wrestling school I have to train tonight, but other than that nothing." I said.

"You want to come by our hotel tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Not tonight, sorry, I have the kids now and I have to talk to my sister." I said.

"Okay, can we do dinner with you guys so we can spend time with our kids?" Punk asked.

"Maybe, we have nothing planned for rest of the day if you want to hang with us." I said, they both nodded in approval, they wrapped their arms around me, we walked in and security followed us. Punk and Jeff spent rest of the day with us, they didn't care which kid they hung with since they considered both as their own children.


	6. Decisions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Jeff asked.

"Ice Cream!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Jenna, you know ice cream is not a meal." I said.

"But mom, it's my birthday." Jenna said.

"Yeah mom, it's her birthday." Jeff said.

"Fine, we'll get ice cream, what do you want Christopher?" I asked.

"Ice cream." Christopher said, Jeff and Punk carried Christopher and Jenna out to our car.

"Where's the nearest ice cream place?" Punk asked.

"Okay, you pull out, take a left at the light then take a right two lights down and it's on the right hand side." I said.

"Right…..we'll just follow you, pull around to the back." Jeff said, Jeff and Punk started heading back to the their car, I climbed in.

"Are you two buckled?" I asked looking back at them.

"Yes mommy." Christopher said.

"Tonight, we need to talk." I said looking at Ann.

"Mommy?" Jenna asked.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked as I started the car and pulled out of the spot to pull around the center where they were parked.

"How come if you are friends with Jeff and Punk, why didn't we meet them before?" Jenna asked.

"It's a long story sweetie, I'll explain better when your older." I said, we drove over to Baskin Robbins with Punk and Jeff following behind us, Jeff and Punk bought the ice cream, we sat at a table for six, Jenna sat in between Jeff and I and Christopher sat between Ann and Punk.

"Are you in school?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I like school." Christopher said eating at his ice cream cone.

"What have you learned?" Jeff asked.

"We haven't learned much, we have made a lot drawings." Jenna said.

"They are very artsy, let me tell you." I said.

"Yeah, we have had to buy stock in stain removal." Ann said, Jenna and Christopher liked spending time with Jeff and Punk.

"I'm tired." Jenna whined.

"Alright, no wrestling school for you two tonight." I said as I ran a hand through her hair as she leant against me.

"We'll stay with them." Punk offered.

"Nah, it's cool, Ann, you'll cover me?" I asked.

"No problem, I'll have Sam and Andrew there to help." She said.

"Could we at least come by and tuck them in?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure they'll love it, won't you?" I asked, Chris was pretty much already asleep on Punk's shoulder and Jenna was close behind him. We carried the kids out to our car, Jeff and Punk followed us home, I was in hopes Andrew wasn't home and he wasn't. Punk carried Christopher and Jeff carried Jenna inside.

"I'm late for class, I'll be home later." Ann said.

"Okay, have fun." I said as Ann went back out to her car.

"How big is this house?" Jeff asked walking out to the living room.

"It's a five bedroom, we rent out a room." I said.

"Oh, I see." Jeff said.

"The fourth bedroom is when the twins get older and they get separate rooms." I said, we sat on the couch to talk.

"So, if we all live together, how many rooms would we need?" Punk asked.

"Obviously two for the kids." I said.

"I have no problem sharing a room with you." Jeff said moving my hair out of the way to nibble at my neck.

"What about me?" Punk asked.

"What would the kids think having three people living in one room?" I asked.

"Like their not going to be confused enough to have two dads." Punk said as I was pushing Jeff off.

"Well, their young and confused, they have been asking who their dad was and I can't really bring myself to tell them until you were told." I said.

"We're here now, just talk to your sister and figure out what you want to do." Jeff said.

"Let's exchange numbers." I said pulling out my phone getting their numbers and giving them my number. I walked them out to their cars, I hugged Punk first since his car we got to first, I pressed my lips to his. I then walked Jeff to his car hugging him and pressed my lips to his. I walked back up to the door frame watching the two men pull out and drive off. I went back inside going to the twins room, they were still dressed in the clothes from that day. I left their door slightly open for I could hear if they were moving about, I got onto the computer looking up houses and jobs in North Carolina. 'Do I want to move the kids all the way across the country? They have lived to known Vegas, they just made friends here at school, do I want them to start all over? I done it so many times when I was younger due to being in a military family you had to move, and I hated it, but I at least lived with my mom and dad. I think it would be good for them to be with their dads, I've never been to North Carolina, I don't know if it's for the better. What about Andrew? I mean, I am engaged with him and I did kind of cheat on him today kissing Jeff and Punk, but two year engagement and I know it must hurt him seeing those kids and them not being his, and I don't feel that spark with him as much any more. What about Ann? How would it affect her? I mean, she is a grown adult and older than me, she can make her own decisions, but she is going to want to be a part of her niece and nephew lives, we are the only two left in our family, our parents dying in a fatal car accident when I was 16, I don't want to be the reason for her to move.' I heard a door open and I saw Jenna walking down the hallway from the computer desk. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I accidentally wet the bed again." She said.

"Okay, let's get you washed up and put in new clothes." I said, I walked her back to her room and I gave her dry clothes, she went in and took a shower like I always make them do. I took her sheets off cleaning it off and putting fresh ones on, she walked in. "Time to go back to sleep honey." I said tucking her back in.

"Could you stay with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said, I sat down on the edge of her bed waiting for her to slowly go back to sleep, when I knew she was asleep, I got up and went back out to the darkness of the living room leaving the lights off as I looked around on the computer.


	7. Thinking It Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD, BUT I HAVE A MONTH VACATION FROM WORK STARTING THIS FRIDAY SO I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH IT, YES IT'S GOING TO BE A FEW SHOT.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I stayed up until Ann and Andrew walked in from wrestling training.

"How was class?" I asked quietly.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Andrew asked turning on the light.

"I didn't feel like getting up." I said.

"Okay, it was good, the kids still asleep?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, sound asleep." I said.

"I'm heading to bed, I got a six o'clock delivery." Andrew said, I got up hugging and kissing him before he went to the bathroom showering.

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Ann asked.

"Shouldn't you also be getting ready for bed?" I asked.

"I could say the same for you."

"Well, keep it quiet so Andrew can't hear."

"Fine, just spill the beans." She said.

"Well, Punk and Jeff want to be a part of the twin's life."

"Expected."

"I know, but they want the twins and me to move in with them." I said.

"Move where?" Ann asked as we sat on the couch facing each other.

"We decided North Carolina, but I'm double thinking everything."

"Do you want them to be a part of their lives?"

"Yeah, of course, but what about you and Andrew, the wrestling school, the twins just made friends and started school."

"Look, wherever you and those kids up, I'm there right behind you. Andrew, sorry to be mean, you don't need him, obviously Jeff and Punk will take care of you and they are more well off than Andrew. Friends and school, they can start over and make new ones, we did it so many times before, yeah they will hate you but they want their daddy." Ann said lightly tapping my leg.

"Right, you make it seem so easy." I said running a hand through my hair and scratched part of my head.

"You have time to think it over, but now we should go to bed." Ann said, we both got up heading to our own rooms.

**Saturday, Marie's Point of View-**

I woke up at six to make sure Andrew left on time for his important ride; I went back to bed only to be awoken back up at eight by two overly excited seven year olds, the last few days they have spent with Punk and Jeff.

"Mommy, someone is at the door." Jenna said, I threw the blanket back following my two kids out to the front door in my pajamas.

"I'm looking for a Marie Smith?" A UPS man said.

"That's me." I said, I signed the paper, and he carried the box inside for me.

"What is it?" Christopher asked.

"Go wake your aunt and I'll open it." I said, they ran off to Ann's room as I went into the kitchen pulling out a knife taking it to the other room cutting the box open.

"They were right." Ann said in shock as the kids practically dragged her out.

"Did you open it?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah there's a note. 'Marie, Ann, Jenna and Christopher- we hope these fit right, tonight we will pick you up a quarter to seven for the ball. -Jeff and Punk." I read, I pulled out a little dress for Jenna.

"Why don't you go hang that up?" Ann said as I handed Christopher his tux, they ran back to their room.

"Which dress is whose?" I asked pulling out two different dresses, one purple and other blue.

"I'll take purple." Ann said as we went and put them in our closets.

"Kids, breakfast!" I yelled as I set two bowls of cereal on the table for them.

"Do you want to go to Axxes or do you want to stay here today?" I asked as they walked in.

"I want to stay here and play with my friends." Christopher said.

"Alright, you got to be home for lunch and be back at five to shower for the ball." I said as they went and got dressed running off to their normal friend's house. I went and laid on the couch as Ann flipped through the channels from the recliner.

"That was nice of them to do that." Ann said.

"Their trying to pursue me into saying yes to moving in with them." I said.

"Is it working?"

"Much so, I mean, it will also get our foot in the door at WWE and they are better off than we are."

"Not only that, for the kid's sake, they can't live their lives not knowing." Ann said, I sat up to a sitting position to face her.

"You think I should move the kids?"

"Do it now before the kids get too old." Ann said.

"Will you move with us?"

"When I get an apartment and job lined up, soon enough."

"What about Andrew and Sam?"

"Sam and I are over for real this time, Andrew, don't worry about him."

"I can't, he accepted Christopher and Jenna as his own with no questions asked and we're engaged for God's sake."

"Do you think Andrew is right for you or the kids?"

"I thought he was." I said.

"He'll understand."

"I hope so." I said, Ann and I had a relaxing day at home, we had a little lunch with Christopher and Jenna in the backyard since it was nice out.


	8. PreBall Drama

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

The kids came home at five like I asked, we put them in two separated bathrooms, I guarded Christopher's bathroom since Ann always has troubles with the suits. Ann took Jenna's bathroom, she still took bath's, and Christopher just started taking showers which I think is kind of early. When they were done, I sat them in the living room giving them a sandwich and wrapping them up in paper towels so it won't spill on their clothes. Ann showered as I set them up on Andrew's play station playing Scooby-Doo, I went and showered getting into the spaghetti strapped blue dress that went past my feet dragging on the floor, I slid on white heels and did some jewelry and make-up, I heard the door bell rang, 'It can't be 6:45.' I thought, I slowly turned around looking at the clock that read 6:45, 'Damn!' I thought loudly in my head, 'Andrew comes home at seven.' I thought more worriedly, I ran to the front room hiding in the dark hallway hearing their conversations, Jeff was holding Jenna and he was giving her raspberries through her dress and Punk was holding Christopher's toy over his head and Christopher was jumping trying to get it, Ann was snapping photos.

"Ann, I hope you don't mind, but I kind of invited my brother to escort you." Jeff said.

"You have a brother?" Jenna asked.

"That I do." Jeff said.

"Marie hurry up, we're going to be late!" Ann yelled.

"I'm ready." I said walking out further, Punk and Jeff's jaws dropped.

"You look beautiful." Punk said.

"Thanks." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear sheepishly smiling.

"Alright, we got to exchange flowers." Jeff said, he pulled out a container, he opened it. "This one is Ann's from Matt." Jeff said, he pinned it onto her dress.

"This one is for Marie; it has two flowers on it, one representing each of us." Punk said as he slid it onto my wrist.

"Do I get a flower?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, little man, why don't you put this on your sister?" Jeff asked setting Jenna down onto her feet and handing Christopher a flower; Christopher did just that and kissed her on the cheek.

"What about your flowers?" I asked, Ann and I was handed a flower, we pinned it on them.

"What about me?" Christopher asked.

"Princess, why don't you do it? Be careful." Punk said, he squatted down helping Jenna pin it and she kissed him on the cheek, then my worst nightmare came true, Andrew walked in.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, this is Jeff Hardy and Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk." I said.

"I know who they are, but why are they in our house?" Andrew asked.

"We're taking them to the Wrestle Mania ball." Punk said.

"Really?" Andrew asked looking over at me.

"Just give us five minutes." I said grabbing Andrew's hand dragging him into his room.

"What the hell is going on Marie?" Andrew asked.

"Punk and Jeff are their dad's, Punk is Christopher's dad and Jeff is Jenna's dad."

"You didn't consider telling me this years ago?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it is a big deal Marie. Do they know?" He asked raising his voice, "Do they know?" He asked louder, I felt tears hit my eyes.

"Yes, I told Jeff and Punk Wednesday."

"Marie, God damn it! You're going to let them come back in here after seven years?"

"It's not like that Andrew!"

"Their going to want to be super dad now, but the truth is I've been more of a dad than they have been."

"Andrew, just shut up. I know you have, but their not your kids and I'm leaving you. The kids, Ann and I are moving from this place to a place where they could be with their real dad and they actually give a fuck about their kids." I said, he swung a punch hitting me in the eye and I screamed falling to the ground, this wasn't the first time he had raised a hand to me, but I hid it the best I could.

**Punk's Point of View-**

"Who is that?" I asked as Marie dragged that man named Andrew into another room.

"Andrew." Christopher said.

"Our roommate." Ann said.

"No, he stays in Marie's room." Jenna said.

"She has a boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Soon to be ex-boyfriend." Ann said.

"She's going to take us up on that offer?" I asked, Ann shrugged her shoulders when we heard them start yelling. We heard a big thud and a scream, Jeff and I looked at each other, we ran to that room knocking the door down with our force, Marie was on the ground holding her eye.

"You okay?" Jeff asked squatting down next to Marie; I tackled Andrew onto the bed and started punching him.

"How do you like that?" I growled out.

"Punk don't!" Marie exclaimed, Jeff helped her to her feet and walked her out of the room.

"You pack your shit and get out of this house before we get back, if not, the police WILL be called, not on you, but on me and Jeff for murdering your sorry ass." I said slamming him against the bed before I climbed off the bed and walked out of the room.

**Marie's Point of View-**

Jeff helped me out to the living room, I sat down on the couch crying, Jenna and Christopher walked up to me and Jeff went and stood next to Ann, I wrapped my arms around my kids, why did I let it go on this long and what would of happened if he ever hit my two kids?

"Its okay mommy, we love you." Jenna said in her little innocent voice.

"Yeah mommy, we love you." Christopher said, I was crying and I didn't want to let them out of my grip because I just wanted to protect them, out of the corner of my eye I saw Punk walk out.

"Ann, why don't you take the kids out to the limo?" Jeff asked, Ann nodded.

"Come on Jenna and Christopher, let's go explore the limo, maybe we can stick our heads out of the sun roof." Ann said.

"Are you going to be okay mommy?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go with your aunt Ann and hang onto her hand tightly." I said kissing their cheeks and wiped my eyes, I let them go and watched my two kids walk up to Ann grabbing onto her hands and walk out the front door. Jeff and Punk walked over sitting on either side of me; they both scooted closer to me putting a hand on my back gently rubbing it. "I'm sorry for crying." I said wiping my eyes of more tears.

"No, it's okay sweetie." Punk said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you have a steak to put on that eye?" Jeff asked as he was trying to examine it.

"That will look nice, me going to the ball with a steak on my eye." I said as Andrew walked out.

"I'm -" Andrew said, Punk pointed a finger at him and stood up; Jeff pulled me into his embrace, wrapping both arms around me, my head leaning against his chest.

"Just stop right there, just shut your mouth, get your fat ass back in that room and pack your shit." Punk said pointing down the hallway.

"You can't tell me what to do." Andrew said.

"Yes I can and I just did." Punk said getting into his face, Jeff ran his fingers through my hair and kept saying, "Sh…" until he spoke up.

"If you don't leave, we WILL call the cops." Jeff said.

"I'm just saying I'm sorry." Andrew said.

"Saying I'm sorry might have worked before when we weren't here, but we are here now and we aren't going to let this happen anymore. Don't say anything, I suggest you just get your shit or I'll kick you out myself." Punk said, he turned around to look at me, I cuddled closer to Jeff's embrace in hopes that Andrew didn't try to come and attack me again, and Jeff kissed the top of my head.

"What if I don't leave?" Andrew asked.

"Marie, Jenna, Christopher and Ann are not coming back here without one of us with them until they move." Punk said, Andrew clenched his fists from anger and went to hit Punk, I squealed in fear that he would actually get hit, but Punk ducked missing Andrew's punch and Punk hit him back. Andrew kept checking his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding as he walked back to his room, Punk walked back over to Jeff and me wrapping his arms around me as well.

"Thanks and sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry, and it's no problem, I don't want to see you, Ann or our kids in that environment anymore, plus your our girl not his." Punk said, he moved my face to look at him pressing his lips against mine, we broke the kiss and Jeff turned me to look at him and he pressed his lips against mine.

"Come on baby, we got a dance to go too, are you going to be okay?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah, I have my two heroes." I said.


	9. Ball

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

We stood up from the couch and Punk and Jeff wrapped their arms around me as we walked out to the limo. We arrived at the banquet hall and walked in to find Matt.

"Matt, I want you to meet Ann." Jeff said.

"Hello." Matt said as he brought Ann's hand up to his face kissing Ann's hand.

"Are you sure you two are brothers?" Ann asked, I nudged her in the gut lightly.

"And this is Jenna and Christopher." Jeff said, Matt gave him a weird look and Jeff nodded, I think Jeff told Matt about it, Matt squatted down hugging Jenna and shaking Christopher's hand.

"You must be Marie, I'm taking." Matt said standing back up and grabbing my hand shaking it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I said, we walked into the ball room finding our table and sat down at the chair that had our name in front of it. Ann sat next to me and on the other side of her was Matt, then an empty chair, then Punk, then Christopher, then Jeff, then Jenna who was next to me.

"If it's a ball, why are we sitting and not dancing?" Jenna asked tugging at my arm.

"Good point sweetie, you want to give me the honor of dancing with you?" Jeff asked, Jenna jumped off her seat between her and me.

"May I mommy?" Jenna asked tugging at my arm more violently.

"Go ahead, have fun." I said, she grabbed Jeff's hand and he led her to the dance floor, he got to his knees to be her height, I sat there watching him. Matt and Ann got up heading to the dance floor next to Jenna and Jeff, Jeff stood up picking Jenna up so it'll be easier. I heard Punk whispering to Christopher, he nodded getting to his feet and walked over to me.

"Mommy, you want to dance?" Christopher asked.

"Sure handsome." I said ruffling his hair, I grabbed his hand as I stood up, we walked by Punk and I pulled him up to his feet and forced him to come with. I picked Christopher up, he wrapped his arms and legs around me, I put a hand in Punk's hand and Punk had his hand on my waist. Hunter and Stephanie walked over with their and Shane's kids to introduce them to Christopher and Jenna, Christopher and Jenna ran off playing with them. I was trying to have fun, I was having fun, but earlier tonight embarrassed me and I'm eating away at myself on the inside. As a fast song was playing, I was sandwiched between Jeff and Punk, which started this mess eight years ago; this time we kept our hands and mouths to ourselves mostly. Jeff lifted my face up from the ground to look into his green eyes, he had a concerned expression across his face.

"You okay honey?" Jeff asked as Punk wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine." I lied, Jeff looked over my shoulder and nodded at Punk towards the door, they pretty much carried me out of the room to the freezing outside. "Are you trying to freeze me to death?" I asked.

"We'll warm you up, if you tell us what is bugging you." Punk said as he tried putting his arm around me and I pushed it off walking to the banister of the stairs looking at the long road we came up earlier.

"Marie, come on." Jeff said as him and Punk walked over to me, both putting a hand on my back.

"I guess I'm just a horrible person, I mean I kept your children from you trying to protect your reputation, then I realized how good you are with them and how hurt you were when I didn't tell you. I also had them in an environment where I was getting beat; I mean what if he hit them? I don't deserve to be here nor be with you two." I said as tears escaped my eyes and broke out of their grips and going down a few stairs and sitting down on a stair.

"Marie, your turning blue from coldness, put on a jacket." Punk said taking his off and putting it on me as he walked down the stairs and sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I said wiping my eyes; Jeff joined us and just stared at me.

"Look, you did what you thought you should do, even though you should have known we don't care what others think. We want to be a part of those kid's lives now, not even you can stop us." Jeff said smirking.

"And as for that Andrew dude, he's no good for you, if he can't respect you and HAS to raise a hand to you, then he's an ass. We're here now; we are not going to let him touch you or those kids. We would love you to come live with us so we could protect you." Punk said.

"And have you all to ourselves." Jeff said bringing his face to mine for a kiss, when our kiss broke Punk turned my face to look at him and he pressed his lips against me. We sat outside for a little while longer to where I couldn't stand the cold anymore. When we got inside, Ann and Matt were sitting at our table, Jenna was zonked out on Matt's lap and Christopher was zonked out on Ann's lap.

"I think it's time to go." I said.

"We don't want you guys staying in that house tonight without us there, why don't you just stay at the hotel with us?" Jeff asked.

"Ann could stay in my room, I have an extra bed." Matt offered.

"What about me and the kids?" I asked.

"You can stay in our room." Punk said.

"We have a pull out couch we could sleep on." Jeff said, Punk and Jeff carefully picked up the twins not to wake them, we went over to their hotel, Matt and Ann was a floor below us, so we planned a breakfast date. I opened the hotel room for them; they laid the two kids down on the one bed.

"Should we change them out of their clothing?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, just take off their shoes and socks." Punk said, we did just that and I looked down at my dress.

"What could I wear?" I asked in whisper, Jeff pulled out a clean pair of his boxers and a tank top tossing them to me. I went into the bathroom changing, I came out hanging my dress on one of the hangers supplied, Jeff and Punk were watching the kids sleep. "Their so cute and peaceful when sleeping huh?" I asked in whisper.

"It's unbelievable that this happened." Jeff said with a smile, I climbed into the bed and under the blankets getting comfortable as they changed, I felt one slide in on either side of me and their hands resting on my stomach. I felt the hands creep down, one slipping under the boxers and my panties as the other slid under my shirt.

"Guys stop…." I moaned out in a whisper.

"You know you don't want us too." Punk whispered into my ear as I felt two fingers rubbing my clit and the other hand grasping a breast.

"What if the kids wake up?" I groaned.

"Their out and this is our thank you for giving them birth." Jeff growled.

"Your moving in with us right?" Punk asked as the fingers were rubbing my clit more frequently.

"No." I said as the hand grasped my breast harder and the fingers traced my chamber.

"What was that?" Jeff asked as the fingers thrusted into me and I whimpered biting my lip. The fingers slowly pulled out and roughly thrusted back in hitting my g-spot.

"Maybe." I moaned biting my lip harder trying not to scream from pleasure.

"I don't think so, what was it?" Punk asked as the other hand started traveling down towards the boxers and panties.

"Maybe." I said breathing more heavily as I felt a finger from that hand trace my back door.

"I don't think that's the right answer." Punk said as the finger thrusted into my back door, I pressed my lips against Punk's to prevent myself from screaming, the fingers got into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of me.

"Are you going to move in with us?" Jeff growled into my ear.

"Yes!" I exclaimed loud enough for them to hear but soft enough not to wake the kids, not only from pleasure but answering his question as well.

"That's what we like to hear." Punk said as he started nibbling at my neck as the fingers thrusted faster into me. I felt the tingling sensation of my orgasm coming, my walls tightening around their fingers; Jeff pressed his lips against my lips to prevent me from screaming when I shuddered into orgasm. Jeff and Punk slowed down their fingers and pulled them out; they slid down the bed and under the blankets. I felt my legs being pushed apart and felt the wet sensation of their tongues licking against my clit, I bit my bottom lip and grasped onto the pillow tightly. When they slid back up from under the blankets, I kissed Punk then kissed Jeff tasting myself on their lips.

"How could I repay you guys?" I moaned as I ran my hands over their cocks.

"You have already repaid as by saying yes to moving in with us." Jeff said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"And having our children." Punk whispered.

"Good night then." I said as I felt their arms wrap around me and we cuddled together. I was peacefully asleep when I felt someone tugging at my leg, I fluttered my eye lids open and I saw Christopher standing at the end of the bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked getting up on an elbow.

"I had a night scare." He said.

"Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?" I asked, he nodded, and I slid out from Punk and Jeff's grip causing both of them to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked groggily.

"Christopher had a nightmare." I said as I got off the bed walking over to the other bed with Christopher, I climbed in laying next to Jenna who was still fast asleep and Christopher climbed in next to me cuddling up next to me, I started humming a song as I ran my fingers through his hair, I waited until he fell asleep before I fell back asleep.


	10. Getting To Know Matt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Ann's Point of View-**

Matt and I have hit it off tonight, I knew he was quite cute but I didn't know he'll be that charming. Matt walked me to his hotel room; he willingly let me stay in the room with him.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your room." I said as he swiped his card.

"My pleasure." He said opening the door and let me walk in first.

"There's only one bed though, you said you had two." I said turning around to look at him.

"The couch folds out, unless if you don't mind sharing the one bed." Matt said shutting the door.

"I don't mind sharing the bed." I said.

"You might want a change of clothes, I don't think you want to wear that dress to bed, um….I have a spare tank top and a spare pair of swimming trunks." Matt said shuffling through his suitcase.

"Oh thanks." I said as I sheepishly went into the bathroom changing, I came out hanging the dress up on a hanger supplied by the hotel.

"Do you know the whole situation between my brother, your sister and Punk?" Matt asked sitting on the corner of the bed in his boxers.

"No idea, all I know is they had a three some one night and that is even nasty to think about." I said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, that is nasty to think about, especially if it involves a sibling." Matt said.

"Totally agree."

"We should get to bed; we got to get up early." Matt said smacking his legs, we climbed into the bed on opposite sides, I felt Matt wrap his big muscle arm around me. "You don't mind if I keep my arm around you?" Matt asked.

"No, it gives me a sense of protection." I mumbled out, I was half way to falling asleep as I felt his hand sliding under the tank top, I let it travel up further to my breast as he gave it a light squeeze. "Your hand is traveling." I moaned out.

"Sorry, but your so hot, all I could think about tonight was how to fuck you." Matt groaned.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked turning around.

"Yes, I feel so attracted to you."

"Me too." I said as I pressed my lips against his kissable lips, I ran my hands down to his boxers, I inserted my hands into the boxers rubbing them against his cock feeling it get harder by touch.

"You don't think this is too soon?" Matt asked in a moaning manner.

"I don't care." I said as I kissed him again as he helped me pull the tank top over my head, Matt pushed my hand out of his boxers straddling me, he leant forward kissing his way down my neck to my nipples. He licked and nibbled at my one nipple as he would roughly grasp my other one, he did that in ministrations. "Fuck Matt…." I moaned as I started breathing heavily, he started licking down my heaving stomach to the swimming trunks he loaned me, he slid them off my body tossing them over his shoulders.

"You went without underwear? I like you even more." He growled as he lifted my legs over his shoulders as his tongue licked my clit roughly.

"God, that feels so good!" I groaned grasping onto the pillows.

"If that feels good, this will feel better." Matt said into my pussy, he let go of my one foot, he thrusted a finger into my chamber as he continued licking at my clit.

"Uh yes!" I said grinding against his face and finger, and then I felt another finger thrust into my chamber.

"Man you're tight and wet." Matt groaned as he set my legs back down as he sped up his fingers, he leant forward kissing me on the lips.

"MMM…" I moaned against his lips, I helped him remove his boxers.

"I want to do you from behind." He said pulling me up onto my hands and knees, he positioned himself behind me; I felt the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to my chamber.

"Condom, do you have any?" I asked.

"Yeah in my suitcase." He said climbing off and slipped one on his throbbing cock, he repositioned himself behind me thrusting into my chamber instantly filling me.

"Oh yes!" I yelled with pleasure, he gripped my hips helping him thrust in and out of me. "Faster Matt!" I said thrusting myself against him; he sped up his pace as well.

"MM…" Matt groaned as he wrapped an arm around me grasping a breast as his cock started thrusting fast into me where I felt like I would break in half, but it felt SO good.

"Fuck yes….uh, right there…." I moaned as I moved a hand down to my clit rubbing it.

"Cum for me baby." Matt growled.

"Uh yes Matt…..uh….uh…." I moaned as I felt a tingling sensation shooting through my body, I felt my walls tightening around his cock, "FUCK YES!" I screamed as I shuddered into orgasm as I came all over his cock, he continued thrusting into me until I felt him shoot his load into the condom, Matt pulled out and climbed off the bed cleaning up the mess, I rolled over lying on my back.

"That was amazing." Matt said walking back out from the bathroom.

"You can say that again." I said as he climbed into the bed next to me.

"This isn't going to change our relationship?" Matt asked as he rested his hand on my stomach.

"No, it'll just make it better." I said looking over at him; I leant over kissing him on the lips.

"Now, let's officially get to sleep." Matt said, we scooted up to lay our heads onto the pillows. We woke up by a loud banging on our door, Matt pulled on his boxers opening the door slightly.

"Hey, the kids are up, were wondering if you guys want to go over to the house for a little while and make breakfast?" Punk asked holding Jenna and Christopher's hands.

"Sure, give us 10 minutes to get dressed." Matt said.

"Alright, we'll wait out here, we are going to be running up and down the halls." Punk said as Christopher and Jenna took off running and Punk kept an eye on them. Matt shut the door, I slipped the tank top and swimming trunks he loaned me last night back on and took the dress off its hanger as Matt dressed himself in jeans and a Hardy Show shirt, I ran my fingers through my hair trying to make it look half way decent. We walked out to see Punk chasing the two kids back down the hallway. "You guys ready to go?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, where are my sister and Jeff?" I asked.

"Mom is still asleep." Christopher said.

"And Jeff said he will stay behind with her." Punk said as Jenna grabbed onto my hand and we climbed onto the elevator. "What is that smell? It smells like swe-….wait, ew, you guys are nasty." Punk said looking at me and Matt.

"Sorry, it kind of just happened." Matt said.

"Jeez, you could have showered." Punk said.

"I don't smell anything." Jenna said.

"That's a good thing." Matt said.

"What happened?" Christopher asked.

"You'll understand when you get older." I said as we walked out to Punk's rental car driving over to mine and Marie's house. We walked inside, Matt and I took a quick shower separately as Punk made sure the kids changed out of their nice clothes, he then played video games and board games with the kids, even though they were complaining about starving.

"Alright, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Matt asked.

"Pancakes!" Jenna exclaimed.

"You want to help?" Matt asked, the five of us walked into the kitchen, we pulled up two chairs for the kids to stand on or sit on since they weren't tall enough to do anything on the counter.

"Do NOT touch the griddle." Punk said as he pulled out the griddle plugging it in.

"Okay." Christopher said as Jenna nodded her head, they helped Matt and I stir the mix. Matt scooped some mix onto the griddle, we went out to watch cartoons, Matt didn't set a timer or watch them, the next thing we knew we smelt smoke.

"Oh crap!" Matt said running into the kitchen, he turned off the griddle and tried to wave out the smoke then the detector started going off.

"What's happening?" Jenna asked covering her ears.

"FIRE!" Christopher exclaimed as him and Jenna ran out front and I ran out after them.

"No, kids, it's okay, Matt just burnt the pancakes, and we'll just make more." I said, they walked back in a few moments later when the alarm went off and the smoke cleared.

"At least we know the smoke alarm works." Punk said as we all looked at the charcoaled pancakes on the griddle.

"Time to make another batch, this time Matt's not going to do it." I said, Jenna and Christopher helped us make another patch, this time we all sat at the connecting dining room coloring to keep an eye on them.

"I think it's time to flip them, do you two want to help flip them?" Punk asked pulling out a spatula.

"I do!" Jenna said excitedly jumping out of her chair, Punk picked her up and rested her on his hip like a little baby, but she wrapped her legs around him.

"You know how to do it?" Punk asked handing her the spatula.

"Yep, you slide this under the pancake and flip." She said, she slid it under the one pancake and flipped it over.

"Good job, what about you Christopher?" Punk asked setting Jenna down.

"No thanks." He said, he was too busy with his coloring book.

"Okay." Punk said flipping rest of them, we cooked rest of them and ate some; we left some for Jeff and Marie when they arrived.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, may we watch the Goose-Bumps movie?" Christopher asked.

"Last time you guys watched that you had night scares." I said.

"And we don't need that, Christopher you had a night scare last night." Punk said.

"What about the SpongeBob SquarePants movie?" Jenna asked.

"Alright!" Christopher said, Punk and I cleaned up the mess as Matt set up the television and movie for the kids and us to watch.

"Glad to see you and Matt have gotten along, and have gotten to know each other both physically and mentally." Punk said chuckling.

"I'm glad that you and Jeff are such nice guys, most people wouldn't be this cooperative." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, most guys wouldn't want anything to deal with kids, especially after seven years not knowing and you and Jeff WANT to be there, and how you stood up to Andrew the other day, I knew something was up, but she would of never told me."

"Look, Jeff and I are not going to let anything happen to those kids, much less to you or Marie, it doesn't matter, family is family." Punk said as Christopher walked in.

"It's starting." He said.

"Alright, we're coming." I said as we closed the dish washer walking out to the living room, I sat on the recliner, Matt was sitting on the couch, and Punk sat on the ground in between the two kids lying down on their body pillows.


	11. Chuck E Cheese

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. SOME SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I was peacefully asleep until I was woken up by being violently shaken.

"Wake up sweetie." Jeff said, I fluttered my eyes open to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, where is the kids and Punk?" I asked sitting up on my elbows and rubbing my eyes with my other hand.

"They went back to your house with Ann and Matt; I think my brother is digging your sister." Jeff said.

"That's good." I said sitting up and swinging my legs out to sit next to him.

"Their waiting for us at your house." He said pecking me on the lips.

"May I borrow some jeans or something?"

"Willingly." Jeff said grabbing a pair of jeans of his, I changed into his jeans in front of him, it's not like he hasn't seen it before.

"I'll give them back to you at the house." I said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine, he must have felt the ring Andrew gave me that I was still wearing.

"Don't worry about the jeans right now, but I'm worried about this ring." Jeff said pulling my hand up to look at it.

"Andrew gave it to me; we have been engaged for two years now."

"Not anymore." Jeff said taking the ring off my hand, he went and grabbed the envelope you were supposed to use for the comment card and put the ring in it.

"We are going to give it back to him right?"

"Yeah, but your not." Jeff said folding the envelope putting it in his pocket, he re-gripped my hand, "That feels better." Jeff said smirking; he pulled my face to his for a kiss. We walked out getting a cab to take us over to my house where Punk's rental car was, Andrew's was no where in sight.

"Andrew's not home." I said as Jeff rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"Good on his part." Jeff said as we walked into the house.

"Mommy!" Jenna and Christopher exclaimed running up to me, I squatted down hugging them.

"Did you have fun with your aunt Ann, Matt and Punk?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matt burnt the pancakes." Jenna said.

"And it set the fire alarm off." Christopher said.

"Matt!" Jeff said.

"My bad." Matt said as we walked further into the house, I saw the SpongeBob SquarePants movie still playing on the television, Punk was sitting on the ground next to the kid's, I bent over pecking him on the lips lightly.

"Morning." Punk said smirking.

"There is some left over non-burnt pancakes in the kitchen if you want them." Ann said, Jeff and I walked into the kitchen grabbing some pancakes eating them out in the living room hurriedly.

"I'm going to go shower." I said standing up grabbing mine and Jeff's plate.

"Mommy, are we going to go to Wrestle Mania with Punk, Matt and Jeff?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, in a few hours." I said, I went into my room grabbing my clothes and took a shower. I got out going back into my room looking around at the stuff that needs to be packed, I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see Jeff.

"You almost ready?" Jeff asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah." I said scratching the back of my head.

"What room is that asshole Andrew's?" Jeff asked.

"I'll show you." I said leading him to the room, Andrew's room was pretty much packed, but still had a few things left to pack, I walked into the room looking at each pile of boxes and resting a hand over each one not believing that it's packed.

"He's slowly leaving." Jeff said as he laid the envelope with the ring on top of the box near him, I turned my attention away from Jeff to look at the box in front of me that read 'Marie and Mine Photo Albums,' I felt tears hit my eyes but I fought them back.

"Yeah, slowly but surely…" I said turning back around to see both Jeff and Punk standing there now, "I need to tell the kids." I said crossing my arms over my chest, I don't know why I'm upset for Andrew leaving, I mean he has beaten the shit out of me and I don't feel that real connection with him anymore, but we spent seven long years together, we have had some good times together.

"We can do it at lunch." Punk said.

"You shouldn't be upset, you should be happy he's leaving and you don't have to deal with him anymore." Jeff said realizing I was close to crying.

"I'm not upset okay." I said trying not to let my voice crack.

"I know a way to make you happy." Punk said walking closer pressing his lips against mine, I felt him run a hand under my shirt, and Jeff walked around him running his hand down my jeans into my panties, he rubbed his fingers against my clit. I broke the kiss with Punk and stopped their hands.

"Not now guys, you got me last night." I said as they removed their hands from my body, Jeff licked his one finger and Punk licked the other finger. We walked out to the living room to the credits running on the movie. "What do you guys want to do about lunch?" I asked sitting on the arm of Ann's recliner.

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Christopher asked sitting up to his knees.

"Yeah mom, can we?" Jenna asked.

"I love that rat." Matt said.

"He's only one of a kind." Ann mumbled which got me laughing, Jeff and Punk stood behind me each resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Before we go, I think I should tell you something." I said.

"Is it good mommy?" Jenna asked.

"In a way honey." I said.

"Tell us!" Christopher asked running up to me with Jenna right behind him.

"We're moving." I said.

"To a new house?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, a new state, a new city." I said nodding.

"Where?" Christopher asked.

"Cameron, North Carolina." Ann answered this time.

"Why?" Jenna asked as Punk and Jeff tightened their grip on my shoulders, I looked up at them and they nodded yes.

"So you could be closer with your dads." I said, they just had this confused look on their face.

"Dads? We have more than one?" Christopher asked.

"It's complicated, you each have one dad, but technically you have two." I said trying to put it to terms a seven year old would get.

"Who are our dad's mom?" Jenna asked, I looked up at Punk and Jeff.

"Punk and Jeff." I said smiling, as I looked down at my two kids, their face were lit up with happiness but with a slight confusion in it as well.

"Our daddies are Jeff Hardy and CM Punk?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, why don't you give them each a big hug?" I asked, they attached themselves around their waists; they were full of smiles like they usually are in a candy shop.

"Do we call both of you daddy?" Jenna asked.

"Yep." Punk said picking her up and tickling her stomach.

"You can call me uncle Matt." Matt said, he was obviously feeling left out of this conversation.

"When are we moving?" Christopher asked walking back over to my side as Punk set Jenna back down to her feet.

"End of May, when school gets out." I said.

"Are you coming aunt Ann?" Jenna asked.

"Some time." Ann said.

"Yeah, she can come and live with me until she can get situated." Matt said.

"You serious?" Ann asked.

"It's not a problem." Matt said winking at her.

"Alright, who wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Punk asked, we separated into two cars; I'm surprised they didn't ask about how they can have two dads. Punk, Jeff and Matt followed us over to Chuck E. Cheese. We went inside having them stamp our hands so they could check and make sure someone else can't walk out with one of our kids, we found a table ordering a pizza as Jenna and Christopher pulled Punk and Jeff away to play games. I was sitting at the table with Matt and Ann waiting for our pizza to be brought out.

"We're you serious about letting me live with you for a while?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, I mean Jeff's house isn't that big, you need to be with your family because I know I would hate being that far away from my brother, and now getting to see my niece and nephew, I wouldn't want to be away from them for that long." Matt said.

"You won't mind?" I asked.

"No, as long as I can see my niece and nephew, even though one of them technically is related to me, but they are still family to me, and if Ann doesn't mind Lucas and sharing a house until then." Matt said looking over at Ann.

"Thanks SO much." Ann said as Jenna and Christopher ran up to the table with Punk and Jeff walking close behind.

"Look at all the tickets I won." Christopher said waving the tickets in front of my face.

"You two got to share those tickets." I said.

"But mom, Jenna has her own." Christopher said.

"Then where is your tickets Jenna?" I asked.

"I cashed them in for bubbles." Jenna said showing me the container of bubbles.

"And they insisted that we all play in the ball pen and jungle gym." Punk said.

"Why didn't you come and get me, I would of liked to get photos of that." Ann said.

"That just means we'll have to come back to Chuck E. Cheese." Matt said.

"We got to eat fast; we're already late to Wreslte Mania." Jeff said as the waiter sat down the pizza.

"If you're both our dad's, how would you know which one we are talking too?" Jenna asked, that was a question I was waiting for, I don't want to explain the further details.

"Um…..well…." Punk stammered trying to think of something.

"What do you want to call us?" Jeff asked as Jenna thought about it.

"How about Daddy Hardy and Daddy Punk?" Christopher asked with his mouth full of pizza.

"Christopher Wade, what have I told you about speaking with your mouth filled with food?" I asked in a motherly manner.

"Sorry." Christopher said, we ate and Punk took Christopher to cash in his tickets as we cleaned up our mess and paid. We climbed into our cars driving over to the Thomas and Mack sports arena, Jeff and Punk insisted on getting us front row and backstage passes, Jenna and Christopher were excited beyond belief, I constantly reminded them that they were okay and they weren't really getting injured. Punk came down the ramp for the Money in the Bank match, he pulled his shirt off handing it to Christopher, he kissed Jenna's forehead and winked at me.

"Down girl, you still got Jeff." Ann said.

"You still got Matt." I shot back, we were cheering for Punk when he grasped the Money in the Bank briefcase, and he came over giving us hugs.

"Are you okay daddy Punk, you got hit hard with that ladder?" Jenna asked, it looked as if she had tears in her eyes from fright that he actually might be hurt, as he hugged her.

"I'm fine sweetie." He said as he hugged Christopher, he came back to me kissing me passionately on the lips. Punk walked back up the ramp constantly turning around to look at me smirking and pointing at me. Multiple bathroom breaks and a few matches later was Matt versus Jeff match. Matt came out first, he didn't even acknowledge us since he was supposed to play heel.

"Aw, sorry Ann, no love for you." I joked. Jeff came out, he walked over to us, he pulled out his new shirt pulling it on Jenna and he ruffled Christopher's hair and winked at me with his smirk.

"Mom, why is uncle Matt fighting with daddy Hardy if they are brothers?" Jenna asked.

"It's just a storyline honey, they really do like each other outside the ring, and you know when your aunt Ann and I had those matches at those shows?" I asked, she nodded, "This is just like that." I said, she turned her attention back to the ring, by end of the match Jenna was in my lap crying, Christopher was grasping my arm tightly in fear that Matt and Jeff were both hurt, Matt got out fine and he walked up the ramp not coming over once. Jeff was able to get to his feet; he hobbled over to us hugging them.

"I'm okay see?" Jeff asked in a whisper hugging Jenna and wiping her eyes.

"You're okay, what about uncle Matt?" Christopher asked.

"He's fine too." Jeff said hugging him, Jeff calmed them down and they got into their own seats, Jeff then kissed me just as passionately as Punk, when the kiss broke, he smirked at me and headed up the ramp smiling, I could kill him and Punk. After the last match the security escorted us to find Punk and Jeff, they were waiting for us.


	12. Deal

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Punk's Point of View-**

I was in the dressing room in the back changing back into my clothes after my match as Jeff was getting ready for his match.

"Jeff, I got something serious to talk to you about." I said, I have had this thought on my mind ever since Wednesday.

"Alright, what is it?" Jeff asked sitting down buckling his boots.

"It's about Marie."

"What about her?"

"I want to marry her."

"Okay, do you have a ring?" Jeff asked looking up at me from his shoe.

"Your not upset or anything?"

"Look, I am not a big believer in marriage; I believe you don't marry her you don't have to divorce her. I would rather her be married to one of us than anyone else, especially that creep Andrew, they have been engaged for two years. Look, if you marry her, as long as she's mine as well, because she has had my kid and I love her just as much as you." Jeff said.

"No doubt, I wasn't going to not let you not be with her. I only have a few things about that; you can only sleep with her when I'm not there to fulfill her needs or when I'm there you allow us to do a three some." I said.

"No duh, and you can have her when we do three some and when I'm not around."

"What about kids?"

"Well, doesn't that involve her too? She may not want any more kids, personally I want at least one more kid, but I got to get your permission along with hers." Jeff said as he pulled up his arm bands and tucked his authentic WWE shirt into his pocket.

"Fine, it's a deal then?"

"Yep, when you going to ask her?"

"I was looking at taking her to Reno with me tomorrow for Raw and do it then."

"Great, me and Ann can stay with the kids and work on packing some of the things."

"And the kids could get to know you better some."

"Do you have a ring?"

"No, I was just thinking about not giving her one." I said as Jeff started rummaging through his bag, "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I was looking for this, this was my mom's wedding ring, it was a little something that I keep with me, it never leaves my side, and it is a little something that helps me remember my mom. I would love for Marie to get it and hand it down to Christopher or have Jenna's future husband use it on her for her to continue running in my family." Jeff said opening the wedding ring box that held the ring.

"Are you sure Jeff? It has a lot of sentimental value to you."

"It will mean so much to me to see this ring on her; it will be a little bit of me too showing she is mine as well." Jeff said.

"Thanks man."

"Your welcome, I got a match to go do." He said patting me on the upper arm.

"Jeff wait." I said as he turned around in his tracks, "You can have her tonight; I'll have her tomorrow night by myself."

"Thanks." Jeff said smiling, he ran out, I just looked at the ring that Jeff just handed me to give Marie, it was beautiful.


	13. Jeff's Turn

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"Hey guys, we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, are you guys?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you where?" I asked.

"We'll meet you at your house; don't go inside until we get there." Jeff said.

"Is Matt coming?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, he rode over here with us didn't he?" Punk asked.

"Okay." I said, we walked out to our car, we climbed in and Jenna and Christopher fell asleep on the way to the house, when we arrived there we waited outside and we knew Andrew was there due to his car being in the driveway. "Tonight is going to be interesting." I said staring at the car.

"Don't worry about it, Punk, Jeff and Matt will not let anything happen." Ann said.

"Matt has no idea about what Andrew has done."

"So, I'm sure Jeff and Punk will fill him in."

"Right, you're absolutely right." I said nodding as we saw them park next to the curb, we turned our car off, we pulled Christopher and Jenna out of the car carrying them up the walkway, Punk opened the door with my key, he led us to the kids room and we laid them down.

"I don't see this Andrew dude." Matt said.

"Check his room." I said, Jeff tried the door knob and it was locked.

"Its locked, he might be asleep." Jeff said in a whisper.

"Alright, we have an extra room right there, Jeff and Matt if you want to share that and Punk if you want to take the couch or if Punk wants to take this room and you two stay in the living room." Ann said.

"Jeff and I can share the room." Matt said, Ann and I went and gathered extra pillows and blankets for them, I carried mine out to the living room for Punk who was now down to his boxers.

"Thanks." He said grasping them from me.

"No problem, and thank you and good night." I said bending over kissing him on the lips, I ran my tongue over his lips begging for entrance, he opened his lips allowing access in his mouth, we explored each others mouth, and we broke the kiss.

"Night." He said smiling, I turned the light off, the only light came from the television and computer. I walked into the other room where Matt and Jeff were staying; Ann was already gone to her room.

"Night you two." I said walking in kissing Jeff on the lips scraping my teeth against his lip ring, I don't think Matt would have wanted to see Jeff and I French kissing, I walked over to Matt hugging him.

"Night Marie." Jeff said.

"Night Marie." Matt said in a mic-mock voice, I went to my room closing the door behind me so if Andrew did try to come in here during the night I would at least hear the door open. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, I didn't even bother setting my alarm, I'm sure that I would be awoken by one of my kids. I was laying there light sleeping afraid of Andrew coming in, I heard the door opening and I automatically rolled over and sat up slightly to try and make out the figure.

"Marie…" Jeff asked, I could tell by his voice.

"Jeff? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I couldn't sleep with Matt's snoring and being worried about you sleeping here by yourself." Jeff said as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright, get in here, maybe it will calm my nerves too having you in here." I said as Jeff climbed into the bed next to me, he wrapped his arm around me, I felt secure instantly having him here. I felt his hand moving down my back and into the back of my booty shorts and underwear. "Jeff don't…." I growled out.

"Come on, we should celebrate." Jeff said pressing his lips against mine as his fingers found my chamber instead of my back door.

"Celebrate what?" I groaned as two of his fingers were thrusted into me, I started grinding and thrusting against them.

"You moving in with me and Punk." He moaned as I felt a bulge forming in his boxers.

"MMM….what about Punk?" I asked licking my lips as I reached my hand into his boxers rubbing his throbbing his cock, I heard the door click open and close again; I looked over and made out the figure as Punk. "Now, this is what I'm talking about…" I groaned.

"I'm just going to watch, I get you to myself tomorrow." Punk said walking over to the chair in the corner of my room sitting down.

"Tomorrow, what?" I asked as I jerked my hand up and down faster on Jeff's cock getting moans escape his mouth, I felt another finger rubbing against my back door.

"You're going to Reno with Punk tomorrow for Raw, Ann and I are staying here with the kids." Jeff growled.

"FUCK…..okay…." I exclaimed as he pushed the finger into my back door.

"Condoms…." Jeff said.

"Top drawer in dresser." I said.

"I got it." Punk said getting up going to the dresser pulling out the drawer, "Whoa, what is this?" Punk asked pulling out my dildo, I looked over to see it, and Jeff sped up his thursts with his fingers.

"Stop that for five minutes, I can't think when you're doing that…." I groaned as Jeff smirked as he started slowing down his pace, "Um, that's my dildo, Andrew didn't believe in sex before marriage, so that was the only way to keep myself happy." I said.

"You don't need it anymore now that you got us." Punk said setting it back into my drawer.

"But we should keep it to use it to our advantage." Jeff growled as he pushed me back onto my back and he positioned himself between my legs, he leant forward pulling down my booty shorts and underwear tossing them aside; he then gave my clit wide licks as Punk pulled out a condom for Jeff to use.

"Here you go." Punk said handing it to him, Punk already had a bulge forming in his pants from my moans from Jeff licking my clit and fingering me.

"Thanks." Jeff said as he fingered me with one hand as he rolled the condom on his throbbing cock with his other.

"MMM Jeff!" I moaned out as he sped up his fingers, he slid his fingers out of me.

"You want a taste?" Jeff offered his fingers to Punk.

"MMM, sure." Punk said standing up walking over taking Jeff's fingers into his mouth licking them clean; Punk went and sat back down slouching in the chair to where I could see his full erect cock in the shadows. I felt Jeff's cock rub my entrance before he thrusted into me roughly.

"OH FUCK!" I exclaimed from pleasure, he slowly pulled out and slowly thrusted back into me slowly speeding up the pace; I was whimpering and thrusting my hips against his trying to get him to speed up. I looked up into Jeff's green eyes which were staring back at me, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine as he started thrusting faster into me like I wanted, he ran a hand under my shirt grasping my breast, I was escaping moans of pleasure as Jeff was picking up the pace of his thrusts. I looked over at Punk who was intently watching us having sex; I licked my lips as I saw his cock still fully erect. I felt Jeff's finger poke into my back door, "Uh yes Jeff…..fuck…" I said as Jeff thrusted his cock in and out of my chamber as he thrusted his finger in rhythm with his cock, I looked back over at Punk, I watched him slide his hand down his boxers and started jerking his hand up and down his cock grunting from pleasure. "MMM, uh…uh…." I said grasping the sheets, I thought I almost orgasmed watching him do that, I couldn't help not to watch, it was so hot. Punk has seen me staring at him jerking off, I felt Jeff's hand roam up and grasp my breast and his body leaning forward.

"You like that?" Jeff growled which caused Punk to actually look and realized I was actually staring.

"MMM….yes…." I said as I licked my lips as Punk grunted a couple of times jerking his hands faster, I felt the tingling sensation of my orgasm overcome my body, my walls tightening around his finger and cock.

"Cum for me baby…." Jeff growled as I continued watching Punk jerk off, I shuddered in orgasm cumming all over Jeff's cock and finger, Jeff pulled out of me, and kissed me on the lips, "Why don't you go give him a little something for being a good boy?" Jeff whispered into my ear as he nibbled at my neck.

"What about your release?" I whispered back in a moan.

"Just go over there and ride him and I'll fuck your back door to get my release." Jeff said, I smiled; I got off the bed walking up to my dresser pulling out a condom walking over to Punk.

"What's going on?" Punk asked as I grasped his boxers pulling them down exposing his hand jerking up and down his erect cock, I stopped his hand pulling it away.

"You'll enjoy this." I said, I ripped open the condom wrapper pulling out the condom putting it on his cock with my mouth.

"Fuck…" Punk groaned, I climbed onto the chair with him, one leg on either side of him lowering myself onto his cock filling my inside.

"That feels just as good as Jeff's." I moaned as Punk ran his hands up under my shirt grasping my breasts, I started thrusting myself up and down onto his cock, I felt Jeff stand behind me, I leant forward giving him better access to the back door as I continued thrusting myself onto Punk, Jeff thrusted his cock into my back door causing a moan to escape my lips. Jeff and I got into a rhythm, I kissed Punk on the lips as I ran a hand through his hair, and Jeff turned my face to kiss him as well. "Uh, I haven't felt so full in eight years." I groaned as we quickened our rhythm, grunts escaping Jeff and Punk's lips.

"MMM…." Jeff groaned as Punk rolled up my shirt nibbling at my nipples.

"I'm going to cum…." Punk groaned out lightly biting at my nipple, Jeff and I thrusted a couple more times when all three of us came at the same time. Jeff pulled his cock out my back door, he helped me off of the chair.

"That was amazing." I said pressing my lips against Jeff's lips as Punk stood up, I broke the kiss with Jeff and turned and pressed my lips against Punks.

"We should go clean up." Jeff said, the pulled on their boxers heading out to the bathroom, I slid into my bed waiting for them to come back in. They walked in a few moments later, Jeff walked over to my dresser pulling open my drawer as Punk climbed into the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to experiment with this dildo." Jeff said pulling it out and carrying it over to the bed with him.

"How do you work those things?" Punk asked looking at it.

"Do we have to do that tonight?" I asked exhausted.

"Yes, we have to do it tonight." Jeff said smirking, he turned it on and they were amazed.

"Does it feel better than the real thing?" Punk asked as he grasped a breast squeezing it.

"No, the real thing is SO much better." I said, Jeff turned it off and I felt him slide it in between my legs. "Jeff don't you dare." I threatened.

"Yeah, don't exhaust her too much; I am going to want her tomorrow." Punk said.

"Fine, but we'll have to use this sometime." Jeff said getting up and taking it back to my dresser, he came back lying next to me.

"Good night." I said kissing Punk then I kissed Jeff good night.

"Night, love you." Punk whispered.

"Night, love you." Jeff whispered as well, I didn't think anything of it; they wrapped their arms around me.


	14. It Happens

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**Marie's Point of View-**

The next morning I didn't hear my door open, I felt my feet being shook, I opened my eyes and looked at the end of my bed to see both Jenna and Christopher standing at the end of my bed.

"Mommy, wake up." Christopher complained.

"Alright kids, I'm up, why don't you go wait out in the living room for me?" I asked.

"Okay mommy, but there is a stinky smell coming from Andrew's room." Jenna said waving her hand over her nose.

"I'll check it out." I said as they ran out of the room and I heard the pit patter of their feet running down the hallway. "Guy's, you got to wake up." I said shaking them.

"What?" Jeff groaned grumpily.

"Time to get up." I said Punk swung over to a sitting position, Jeff wasn't moving so I thought of an idea to wake him up, I gently ran my hand down his chest to his boxers, inserting my fingers through the front of it gently running them over his cock.

"MMM…..now that's the way I like to wake up." Jeff said smirking as his green eyes slightly open.

"Now your up." I said removing my hand from his cock and climbed out of the bed.

"What about me?" Punk asked, I walked over to him running my fingers lightly over his cock.

"I don't want to do it too much to turn you two horn dogs on." I said jokingly as I pulled on my underwear and shorts.

"Good idea." Punk said.

"The kids were saying that there is smell coming from Andrew's room." I said.

"We'll go check it out." Jeff said, I walked with them out to Andrew's room and Jeff slowly turned the door knob, "Oh yeah, it's still lock, do you have a key?" Jeff asked.

"No, but I know how to pick it with some bobby pins." I said going into the bathroom grabbing some bobby pins and going back out picking the lock, when we heard the click of it unlocking Jeff turned the knob again opening the door to expose Andrew's helpless body, he was holding a gun in his hand and bleeding from his head onto the bed and some got onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" I said throwing hands over my mouth tears hitting my eyes in shock.

"Punk, why don't you go call the police?" Jeff asked as Punk nodded and walked out in search of the phone, I heard him talking to the kids. Jeff walked further into the room trying not to step on the blood. "He left a note." Jeff said.

"Don't touch anything until the police get here." I said in a motherly tone as tears hit my eyes, Punk walked back in with the phone attached to his ear talking to someone, tears were rolling down my cheeks at the sight in front of me, Jeff walked back up to me wrapping both his arms around me, my face digging into his chest, he basically dragged me out to the living room with the kids, he sat me onto the couch pulling me into his embrace and his arms wrapped around me still.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Christopher asked.

"Nothing, you guys have breakfast yet?" I asked wiping tears off my face.

"Yeah, Matt made us a bowl of cereal earlier." Jenna said.

"Where's Matt now?" Jeff asked.

"He went back to his room to sleep." Christopher said, Punk hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

"They are going to send someone over." Punk said as Ann walked out of her room.

"What's going on?" Ann asked looking at me knowing something is up.

"Andrew um…" I said swallowing a cry ball and wiping at my tears as Jeff pulled me closer to him.

"He what?" Ann asked, Punk took Ann back to the room and walked her back out, she was in shock. "Do you know when?" She asked.

"No idea." I said absolutely confused, I don't know why I'm upset, I think I am more angry that he decided to do that to himself and I thought he wouldn't do that, I lived with him for seven years and he never showed any signs of thinking of suicide. I'm also angry with myself because I feel as if I caused this, I probably am. Ann walked over hugging me, then she went over sitting in the recliner and Punk sat down next to me wrapping his arms around me as well. "I shouldn't go with you to Raw tonight, I have work to do here." I said as Punk wiped tears away from eyes with the back of his hands.

"If anything, you need to go more now." Punk said.

"Ann, would you mind if Marie goes to Raw with Punk tonight?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'll take care of the things here." Ann said as Matt walked out of the guest room.

"Am I missing something here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah kind of." Ann said as the kids jumped on each leg of Matt's as he would lift them up to walk, they were giggling. A knock came to the door, Ann answered it and it was a police officer and the coroner.

"Matt, let's take the kids out back to play." Jeff said, Matt hobbled over to the back door carrying the kids on his legs still; Jeff pressed his lips against mine. Ann showed the police officer and coroner to Andrew's room and Punk kept me wrapped up in his embrace letting me cry, he nuzzled his forehead against the side of my head, I could feel his breath hitting my hair, he tightened his grip on me.

"Would you get mad at me if I don't go tonight?" I asked, I was in no mood to go to wrestling.

"Mad no, upset yes." Punk whispered.

"May we wait and see what they say?" I asked turning slightly to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Absolutely." Punk whispered, I sat here in Punk's embrace, I watched my kids outside playing with Matt and Jeff for a half hour until Ann walked back out with the police and coroner rolling the body out on a stretcher and a white sheet over it.

"Ma'am, we found this note with your name on it." The police said walking over to stand in front of me sticking the note out in front of him.

"Thanks." I said grabbing it; I didn't want to open it.

"I'm sorry for your lost." He said as he tipped his hat and walked out; Ann shut the door behind them.

"Are you going to read it?" Ann asked.

"Not now." I said tossing it on the coffee table, I stood up breaking from Punk's embrace and headed back to my room, I flopped onto my bed looking up at the ceiling. I had so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even hear Punk walk in until I felt him climb in next to me.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll talk when I'm ready."

"Okay." He said as he continued running his hands through my hair, "We need to get going sweetie." Punk whispered.

"I don't want to go; I want to sit here in my self-pity." I said, Punk got off the bed, he got dressed and then he pulled out an outfit for me, he dressed me in it; he then scooped me up carrying me out like that.

"We're leaving." Punk said, he put me in his car and he buckled me in, I felt so empty inside, I wasn't myself seeing that today.


	15. Marriage Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

Punk drove us to the airport and we caught a flight from Vegas to Reno instead of driving the seven hours. I walked in front of Punk with both his arms wrapped around me holding me into his embrace, we got a cab to the arena, we were there early so Punk sat with me in the front row at my seat, he kept his arms around me and he leant his forehead against the side of my head.

"May we talk about this tonight?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Punk said as he moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why should I be so hung up about this? I mean after everything he put me through."

"Because I'm sure you loved him at one point, it hurts when it was or is someone you love." Punk said.

"Your right."

"I got to go backstage and get ready, are you going to be okay out here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, he pressed his lips against mine running his hands through my hair during the kiss.

"If you need ANYTHING during the show, just tell any one of these security guards and they will escort you backstage to me." Punk said as he broke the kiss, I nodded yes. Punk got up walking backstage, I sat there watching the arena getting filled with people and the crew setting camera's up and messing with the lights. I was watching the screen hanging from the ceiling, they had this number you can text to and it will show your message up on the big screen, I was reading the messages showing up there, some messages were just weird, but most of them were like I 3 the Hardy Boys or something like that.

**Punk's Point of View-**

I went backstage, I stood in the gorilla position looking out at Marie keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get up and leave or doesn't start crying, she seemed pretty stable when I left her. I followed her eye line to the screen hanging from the ceiling that was showing messages and the number you can send messages too. I pulled out my phone, I was about to text the message, and then I checked and made sure I had the ring before I did so.

"Got the ring, okay." I said, I flipped open my phone. "Messages, new text message…" I said typing in my message, 'Marie- Will you marry me? -Punk' "Send." I said pushing the send button, I turned my attention back up at the screen, a couple of messages showed before it popped up and I looked down at Marie, and I read her lips reading it.

"There must be another Marie in here." She said as she started looking around the arena to see if anyone was excited or getting a ring.

"She has NO idea it was her." I said chuckling a little, I turned around to see Lillian standing there waiting to go out. "Hey Lillian, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Phil, what is it?" She asked.

"You see that girl in the front row right there." I said pointing at Marie who I dressed in a plain blue shirt.

"Yeah." She said.

"I just sent a message into the screen asking her to marry me, could you hold onto the ring down there for me until my match so I won't drop it or lose it?" I asked holding out the box.

"Sure, it's so romantic." She said smiling grasping the box, I hugged her happily; I looked back at Marie who was still intent on reading the messages. I ran off to the locker room changing, then ran back to watch her and she seemed fine. My match was up next, I ran out and slid into the ring, I went over to the turnbuckle closest to her blowing her a kiss and she turned a slight red. I had a match against William Regal tonight, he won unfortunately, when the lights dimmed down signaling commercial, I slid out of the ring walking up to where Lillian was sitting and she handed me the ring and I walked over to the railing in front of where Marie was sitting.

"Punk, what are you doing?" Marie asked standing up; I got down on one knee opening the box.

"Would you?"

"That was you that sent that message?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, so would you marry me?" I asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes Punk." She said happily, I stood up wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek, I pulled out the ring sliding it on her finger. I couldn't help but smile, she was full of smiles as for right now. I brought her face to mine for a kiss before I ran up the ramp backstage; I went to the dresser room pulling out my phone dialing Jeff's number.

"Punk what'd she say?" Jeff asked answering the phone.

"She said yes, how are the kids?" I asked as the kids started getting loud in the background because they wanted to talk to me or Marie, I could hear them say 'I want to talk to Daddy Punk and mommy.'

"Their good, right now we're waiting for our homemade pizza to cook."

"Sounds fun, well, we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, be good man." Jeff said hanging up the phone, I changed back into my regular clothes and put my phone in my pocket. I went and stood in the gorilla position for rest of the night until the show ended, I watched as the crowd was dispersing, Marie stood up and talked to a security guard to escort her back to me.

"Thanks Ralph." Marie said as they stopped in front of me, he nodded and went back to where he was standing before hand; she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yep." She said, I grasped her hand and we walked out back snatching a cab and rode over to the hotel for the night, we went up to our room and she climbed into the bed and I laid down next to her. "Since I'm marrying you, what about Jeff?" She asked looking over at me as I laid my hand onto her stomach.

"Technically you're marrying him too, you may be married to me but your married to both of us, you're OUR girl. That ring is his mothers, he wants it to continue on in his family, he wanted to see it on you since you're his girl too. Jeff doesn't really believe in the whole marriage thing, he said he would want me to marry you but you're still his too."

"Oh…" She said, we laid there in silence, I'm sure she is thinking of other things than this marriage, but all I could do is sit here and wait until she is ready to talk. I pulled her closer to my embrace and had my arms tightly wrapped around her as I could tell she was almost ready to cry. "I'm so confused right now; I'm happy because I'm getting married to a man that I love and love his kid, but I'm angry and upset as well. I'm angry at Andrew for thinking that was the only option and only way to go, but I'm mainly angry with myself for not being there and stopping him, if I wouldn't have went to Wrestle Mania I could of possibly stopped him for doing this to himself. I'm upset because he thought that was the only way and that he actually did that, and that he is dead now." She blubbered out, I laid here listening to her say what she is feeling, I turned her onto her side pushing her face into my chest for her to cry into it, I ran a hand through her hair until she calmed down enough to talk more, but she ended up crying herself to sleep. I gently laid her back down onto the pillow, I pulled the sheets down under her and pulled them over her, I leant over giving her a kiss.

"Good night my love." I said, I went and sat in the chair watching her sleep, sometimes she would slightly wake up and would only go back to sleep until I cuddled with her, then I decided just to lay down next to her maybe that will calm her some, I think she was afraid that someone else she loved will do it again when she wasn't up or there, I climbed in wrapping my arms around her and she peacefully slept not waking up anymore, I laid with her until I fell asleep myself.


	16. Day With the Kids

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Punk and Marie left to go to Reno as Matt and I were outside playing with Jenna and Christopher; I was pushing Jenna on the swing as Matt was playing tag with Christopher.

"Daddy Hardy?" Jenna asked.

"Yes sweetie." I said.

"What is wrong with Andrew?" She asked looking up at me as she swung.

"Um, something bad, he needs to go away for a little while." I said, I didn't want to say he killed himself.

"Will he come back?"

"Probably not."

"Is that why mommy was upset?"

"Yes." I said

"May we go to the park?" Christopher asked running up to me.

"Yeah, may we?" Jenna asked jumping off her swing giving me a heart attack.

"Sure, but you got to go get dressed and put your shoes on, and we'll have lunch before we go." I said, Matt and I went inside behind them.

"Did they already leave?" Matt asked.

"Obviously if their not here." Ann said.

"Real funny." Matt said leaning over pecking her on the lips.

"We're going to take the kids to the park." I said.

"Don't you think you should get dressed a little?" Ann asked, I looked down at my boxers, and I went back to the room I shared with Matt pulling on my clothes from last night and slipped on my shoes. We waited for the kids to come out, they had toys they were taking with them, and they set them down next to the door.

"What do we want for lunch today?" I asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Christopher said.

"Good choice my man." I said.

"I want just peanut butter." Jenna said.

"Sounds even better." Matt said, we went into the kitchen making sandwiches cutting them into four little triangles and pouring them glasses of milk.

"Eat up." I said as Matt, Ann and I made our own sandwiches and joined them at the table. After we ate, Christopher and Jenna ran to the bathroom to wash their hands of the stickiness of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Where's the park?" I asked.

"Oh, you go down like five houses and it's across the street." Ann said pointing the way, Christopher and Jenna walked in front of Matt and I, Matt really wants to be in their lives, when we went to cross the street they grabbed onto our hands and looked both ways before crossing.

"I'll beat you there!" Jenna said running.

"No fair you got a head start!" Christopher said running after her.

"Remember those day's little bro?" Matt asked.

"Yes, heck, we still do it sometimes these days." I said chuckling as I kept a close eye on them, I couldn't help to think about Marie and how she is holding up right now.

"Marie is going to be okay, she is a tough cookie, she raised a 7 year old girl that is just like you, and a 7 year old boy just like Punk, I'm sure it can't be any worse." Matt said and I lightly punched him in the upper arm.

"I love her man, I can't help but to worry, plus I'm waiting to hear from Punk, he's supposed to pop the question tonight using mom's wedding ring." I said as we found a bench that got a perfect view of the kids trying to make a sand castle with their buckets.

"If Punk's going to marry her, how are you involved with this? You know, I don't want to know." Matt said.

"You're not upset that she is getting mom's wedding ring?"

"Well, if she didn't get it, I would have used it on Ann maybe."

"You like her?"

"Much so, would you mind watching the two kids as I take her on a date tonight?"

"No problem, I can handle two kids." I said as they ran up to us setting down their toys.

"Daddy watch us as we slide!" Jenna said excitedly as she ran back to the playground.

"Okay sweetie!" I said as I watched them slide down and chase each other and other kids around, it started getting close to dinner and it was getting kind of dark out. "Jenna, Christopher, time to go home!" I said as I stood up picking up their toys, they ran up to us and they grabbed their toys from my hands, we walked back home.

"May we have pizza for dinner?" Christopher asked.

"We can make pizza; have you ever make home made pizza?" I asked.

"Once." Jenna said.

"We can do that as your uncle Matt and aunt Ann go out." I said as they took their toys outside, Ann went and got dressed then her and Matt were off on their date. "Why don't you two go wash your hands and get the dirt off your hands?" I said, they ran to the bathroom as I searched the kitchen making sure there were enough ingredients, lucky enough for me there was, I washed my hands then I started pulling out the pan and supplies.

"Alright, our hands are clean." They said, they went and pulled up their chairs, they helped me make the pizza, I did the hard parts, but they had fun playing with the flour. We put the pizza into the oven and set the timer.

"What are we going to do until it's done?" Jenna asked.

"You want to watch Raw?" I asked, we went out to the living room and I turned Raw on for them to watch, and they intently sat on the couch watching Raw, I went into the kitchen washing the dishes we used and washing my hands. I went out and started watching Raw with them until my phone rang after Punk's match.

"Punk what'd she say?" I asked answering the phone.

"She said yes, how are the kids?" Punk asked as the kids started getting loud in the background because they wanted to talk to Punk or Marie.

"Their good, right now we're waiting for our homemade pizza to cook."

"Sounds fun, well, we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, be good man." I said hanging up the phone as I heard the timer go off.

"Pizza's done!" Jenna exclaimed, they ran into the kitchen in front of me, I pulled on some oven gloves and pulled out the pizza that was cooked.

"It smells good." Christopher said, I pulled out a pizza cutter cutting it into slices.

"Why don't we wait for it to cool before we eat it, we don't want to burn our mouths do we?" I asked, they shook their head no. I pulled out a few plates for us and a couple of glasses for them to use, I pour them some apple juice and I pour myself some of the Mountain Dew they had. I put a slice on each of our plates; I waited a few minutes until they were cool to carry them out to the kids.

"Mommy never lets us eat in the living room." Jenna said.

"Well, what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her and as long as you don't make a mess we are good." I said as I set the plates and glasses on the coffee table after a few trips, we sat on the ground eating watching rest of Raw. "It's time to go bathe and go to bed." I said.

"Okay daddy!" Christopher said, they went to their rooms grabbing their pajamas and went to the two different bathrooms. I took care of the dishes, I kept my ears open to hear them yell for me since they left their doors open slightly so they could have some kind of privacy. Matt and Ann came home as they showered.

"We're home." Ann said.

"Hey, the kids are bathing and getting ready for bed." I said.

"You didn't burn down the house like your brother almost did." Ann said.

"One time and no one lets it down." Matt said, we put the kids to bed, Ann went to bed early since she defiantly had to go to work the next day, Matt stayed up playing the play station, even though it wasn't his. I went into Marie's room; I explored it to see what she has. I went out to their garage finding empty boxes carrying them into her room, I took down all the picture frames that held pictures of her and Andrew, I found a few photo albums and scrapbooks dedicated to her and Andrew, I wasn't going to throw this stuff out but she didn't need to see it right now after what happened today. I then started packing a few other things to help move the move along. I found her diary, I climbed into her bed laying down and I read her diary, it was hers eight years ago, she talked about her birthday when she was with me and Punk, the pregnancy and the first few months of their lives, I guess it was too busy to keep track of it all, she had pictures from her ultra sounds in the diary, I looked at them, I set it on the nightstand for Punk to look at the next night, I know it is invasion of privacy, but it involved my kid. I fell asleep in her bed happily knowing she is going to be my girl, I was asleep for no more than ten minutes until I heard a soft voice.

"Daddy?" Jenna said, I could tell it was Jenna.

"Yes honey?" I asked sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep, could I sleep in here with you?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, she climbed into the bed with me; I wrapped an arm around her. "Good night Jenna." I said kissing her forehead.

"Good night daddy." She said, I watched her slowly fall asleep before I tried to go back to sleep.


	17. Saying Good Bye to the Past

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**June-Marie's Point of View-**

We are all packed up and slowly moving over to North Carolina, I'm in Vegas right now doing the last minute things, Punk is driving the truck filled with boxes to North Carolina as we speak, Ann is already in Matt's house, but her stuff is on the truck. Jenna and Christopher are at camp in North Carolina, I have only been to North Carolina once or twice to check out the camp and help choose a house for us to live in. I was walking through the house with Jeff; he stayed with me and is flying back with me tonight.

"It looks like we got everything; we just got to hand the keys over to the realtor for them to sell it." I said looking at the empty house.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's not too late to have Punk turn around and drive back." Jeff said.

"No, it's fine." I said as tears stung my eyes, this house is filled with SO many memories of the kids, their first everything. Jeff walked over wrapping his arms around me; I looked over and saw an envelope on the ground. "What's that?" I asked breaking from his embrace wiping my eyes, I walked over picking it up, it said 'Marie' on it, and it was the letter Andrew wrote me before he committed suicide.

"It's the letter." Jeff said.

"It must have slipped behind the couch." I said, I slid it into my pocket and I went through rest of the rooms checking to make sure there was nothing else really in there.

"Marie, we're going to miss our flight." Jeff said, it echoed through the house, I stood in my room looking at it for a few more minutes, I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming." I yelled back, as I walked back out I glanced into the kids room as I walked by.

"It's going to be okay." Jeff said, we walked outside handing the keys to the realtor and we climbed into the cab that was called, we sold our cars and were going to buy new ones once we got to North Carolina. Jeff and I flew back to North Carolina, Punk was still on the road, I felt bad for him having to drive the truck, but he offered. Ann picked us up at the airport, and drove us to our house.

"Thanks Ann, we'll see you for dinner tomorrow?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"Yep, at Matt's?"

"Yep, love you." I said shutting the door, Jeff and I walked into the new house, there was already furniture in it, Jeff's belongings and most of Punks, Punk got rid of some of his stuff since we already had it and I had a few things there like clothing mainly.

"Welcome home." Jeff said, I haven't seen it with the furniture yet.

"You guys put a lot of work into this house." I said as I looked around.

"That we did, the kids helped a little." Jeff said sitting down next to me, he wrapped his arm around me, I pulled the letter out of my pocket since it was poking me in my thigh which was annoying me, I just stared at my name written on the envelope. "Are you going to read it?"

"I don't know, I just want to shred it, it's my past now."

"But don't you want to know what he had to say?"

"I do, but it will bring back bad memories." I said glancing over Jeff.

"Just keep it until you're ready." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Would you read it to me?"

"If that is what you wish." Jeff said, I nervously handed the letter over to him; he opened the envelope pulling out the folded paper and slowly unfolding it. I brought my feet up onto the couch scooting closer to Jeff's embrace; I rested my head against his chest to read the letter as he read it out loud, his arm still snug around me.

"'_Marie-_

_I hate myself for what I'm about to do, and what I have done, I think this was the only way instead of living every day with this guilt I have. I loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you and I regret every time I hit you, I realize what I have done was wrong. As for Jenna and Christopher, I love them as if they were my own kids, I'm glad to know that you got two great men such as Jeff and Phil to protect you and those kids from people like me, I wouldn't of done this if I knew you wouldn't have someone there to protect you three. I know that what I'm about to do is not the only option for me or the way it should be done, but I hate myself for how much pain I have caused and that this is the only way to make it better. I'm sorry for everything and I love you Marie, don't let Jeff and Phil leave, Jenna and Christopher need their dad's and I know you need them too._

_-Andrew_'"

Jeff read out loud, tears rolling down my cheeks. The letter didn't really give me any closure, Jeff pulled me onto his lap tossing the letter aside, my face now resting against his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jeff, am I that bad of a person where people have to kill themselves to get away from me?" I asked wiping at my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault; he did it from anger within himself."

"I still think it is my fault." I said shifting about to look up at him.

"Your wrong and I'm right."

"I just keep thinking if he loved me like he said he did, he wouldn't want to hurt me emotionally or physically."

"If he really did love you, he couldn't or wouldn't hurt you in the first place."

"I guess that is why I wasn't fully committed in the relationship, I didn't feel that connection." I said as I sucked up some tears.

"Do you want to go lay down? I know you think better lying down." Jeff asked.

"First, I want to do something." I said getting up from his lap wiping any tears from my face, his hands slowly leaving my body, I grabbed the letter and went and found a lighter.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as I headed to the back door.

"Burning my past, this is for the new." I said, he jumped up following me out back; he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my hip dents.

"Don't you think you'll burn your fingers?" He whispered into my ear.

"Good point, where's a bucket or cup?" I asked breaking from his grip going inside filling a glass full of water taking it back on the back porch where Jeff was standing; I set it on the table.

"Are you sure you want to burn that?" Jeff asked.

"What else am I supposed to do with it? It's just going to remind me of those seven years I spent with him." I said as I lit the lighter holding it below the letter, Jeff wrapped his arms around me as I lowered the letter into the flame to get it caught on fire, I turned the lighter off turning the letter over watching it slowly burn. As I watched it burning closer to my fingers, I felt tears stinging my eyes and Jeff pulled me closer to his embrace and when it got too close to my fingers I dropped the burning letter into the water.

"You feel better?" Jeff asked in a moan.

"A little, anything else I can burn?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I'm not turning you into a pyro."

"Come on, just one thing."

"No, let's just go take a nap, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

"You can go lay down by yourself."

"I don't trust you; you'll go crazy burning things." Jeff said.

"I won't burn anything, I promise."

"Can you at least come lay with me and keep me company?"

"Most of the time it's the other way around." I said.

"Yep, so?" Jeff asked kissing my neck.

"Fine, I'm coming." I said, we walked back into the house going to the master bedroom hand and hand.


	18. Bad Dream

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

We climbed into the bed lying on top of the blankets; Jeff and I were facing each other.

"I love your eyes." I said as I ran my fingers through the roots of his hair.

"Thanks, I love you." Jeff said as he rubbed my side. I scooted closer to him folding into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, I could feel his fingers playing with the tips of my hair, I felt my eyes getting heavier by the second and I fell asleep eventually.

_-Flashback Dream-_

_I was standing up on my bed trying to change my light bulb, I was twirling it in when Andrew walked in with a kind of angry and upset expression on his face._

"_Hey, what's up?" I asked glancing down at him then turned my attention back up to the light bulb._

"_Do you know what this is?" Andrew asked, I looked back down at him holding his Grand Theft Auto Malibu PlayStation 2 game._

"_Yeah, it's your Grand Theft Auto Malibu game, what about it?" I asked looking back at the bulb._

"_Your kids scratched it, look at that." He said turning it around to the laser side; I looked down at the game trying to see the 'so called' scratch._

"_I don't see it." I said, he walked closer for me to see it which I did, "Sorry, you can fix that with toothpaste, simple as that." I said looking back up at the bulb that is almost screwed in, I felt his two strong hands press hard against my stomach in a shoving manner causing me to be thrown off the bed slamming into the wall and falling to the floor. Andrew walked around the bed standing over me and squatted down next to me._

"_Toothpaste can't fix this, it won't even work in the PlayStation, much less would the toothpaste help…." He growled angrily._

"_Sorry….." I said throwing my hands over my face as he stood up and started kicking me in the rib cage._

"_Your kids broke my game, my favorite game." He said._

"_Andrew stop…..I'll buy you a new one, they didn't know better." I said crying a little from pain._

"_You better." He said kicking me one last time, and I whimpered in pain and grasped my rib from pain as I watched him leave my room._

I didn't realize I was whimpering or screaming in my sleep, and I was scooting away from Jeff's embrace by natural reaction.

"Marie, it's okay, it's just a bad dream." Jeff said reaching out running his hands through my wet sweaty hair and was pulling me back to his embrace.

"Sorry, I had a bad memory replayed in my head." I said resting my head on his arm looking into his green eyes feeling secure again.

"It's okay baby, I'm here now." Jeff said pecking me on the lips.

"I know, you and Punk, but I still have bad memories."

"That's why you burnt that letter."

"Right, but it's going to take a while to get rid of these memories if I could do that." I said cuddling closer to Jeff for a few minutes, "I'm going to go shower since I'm all sweaty." I said.

"Why don't you take a bath? It'll be more relaxing and calming and we have some candles we could light."

"Sounds so much better." I said rolling out of the bed, but Jeff stopped me.

"I'll go run it for you." Jeff said climbing out going into the connecting bathroom; I got out of the bed picking the lighter up from earlier and grabbed a different pair of clothes. I walked into the bathroom; Jeff was sitting on the toilet seat cover watching the tub fill with his hand under the faucet. I set my clothes on an empty section of the sink counter; I picked up a candle looking at it.

"Scented candles, vanilla, know me way too much." I said setting it back down without even lighting it.

"You always smell like it." Jeff said as I lit that candle that I just set down and the other two vanilla scented candles on the sink.

"You going to stay in here and keep me company?" I asked.

"If you want me too."

"Of course I do." I said, I sat down on his leg wrapping my arms around his neck watching the tub slowly filling, Jeff turned the water off.

"Is it warm enough for you?" Jeff asked as I stuck my hand into the water feeling it.

"Yeah." I said shaking my hand dry. I stood up slowly removing my clothing from my body, Jeff watching me intently licking his lips, Jeff's eyes looking me up and down. I went to step into the tub, Jeff stuck his hand out helping me climb into the tub without falling, I slid down into a sitting position, I watched as Jeff constantly looked my body up and down, he would grip and re-grip his pants and was biting at his bottom lip.

"Relaxing?" He asked in a moan and trying not to let his voice crack.

"Mm hmm." I said as I slid under the water getting my hair wet and slid back up pushing the hair out of my face and ran my hand through my now wet hair, Jeff was watching me closely as I poured shampoo in my hand and massaged it into my hair making sure that all my hair had shampoo in it then I slid under the water rinsing it out. I slid up moving my hair out of my face, I looked over at Jeff who's eyes hasn't left me, I smirked because I know what he's thinking. I poured body wash into my hand rubbing my hands together getting them both soapy, I ran my hands up my arms washing them rubbing my chest above my breast slowly running my hands down to my breast, I glanced up from my hands to Jeff who was watching my hands glide down my body. I ran each hand over my breast giving them each a squeeze and I let out a little moan, I molested my breast a little hearing light moans and grunts coming from Jeff's lips. I ran a hand down my heaving stomach, and I ran it to my clit gently rubbing it with two fingers. "MMM…." I moaned out as I looked over at Jeff and I saw a bulge slight forming, I started rubbing my clit more frequently, "Uh yes…." I moaned as I thrusted a finger into my chamber, pulling it out and thrusted it back in, Jeff's eyes focused on this action, I was thrusting and grinding against my finger, I then thrusted another finger, "Uh yes….MMMM….this feels so good….." I groaned as I looked over at Jeff, he stood up pulling his shirt over his head. "MMM….what are you doing?" I asked licking my lips as he unbuckled his belt and pants pulling them down exposing his fully erect cock.

"Giving you what you have been asking for." He groaned out as he stepped out of his boxers and pants kicking them aside.

"MMMM…." I moaned out as he stepped into the bath with me, he got down on his knees in between my legs leaning forward meeting my lips for a kiss as I sped up the pace of my fingers thrusting into me as his hands ran down my body gently grasping onto my breast as they ran over them and went down to my pelvis, he grabbed my hand pulling my two fingers out of my chamber and he scooted forward for me to feel his tip rubbing against my entrance. "Condom." I stammered out.

"Don't worry about that, I want to cum in your mouth." He groaned out as he thrusted into me and bit at my neck and I felt full with his cock in me, but not as full when Punk is here. Jeff slowly thrusted out of me and thrusted back in me speeding up the pace.

"Uh yes Jeff…." I moaned out as I wrapped my legs around his waist, I grabbed onto his shoulders pulling myself up and nibbled at his neck. Jeff stood up and slightly pushed me against the shower wall to help hold me up, he pulled out of me and thrusted back into me hitting my g-spot. "UH JEFF!" I exclaimed leaning my head back against the wall, he bit at my nipple as a hand ran from my thigh to my back door.

"MMM…" Jeff groaned as I felt his finger tracing my back door as he thrsuted harder and faster into me thrusting me back against the wall with every thrust. He slid his finger into my back door causing me to gasp, he pulled his finger out and thrusted it back in. "That's for Punk." Jeff growled.

"I don't care, it just feels so good." I moaned as I was meeting his every thrust and try to grind against his finger. "Uh Jeff….fuck yes…" I said as the rhythm of the thrusts got to a pleasurable speed.

"Cum baby girl." Jeff groaned as he bit my neck.

"Jeff, harder…." I moaned as he thrusted hard into me, not only with his cock but with his finger as well. "Uh yes……fuck…." I groaned as I felt the tingling sensation, my walls clamping around his cock and finger.

"That's it…." Jeff growled as I screamed when I shuddered in orgasm and came all over his cock.

"Now I can taste you…" I moaned as I licked my lips, he set me onto my feet and I got to my knees first wrapping a hand around his cock jerking it up and down as I licked his tip.

"MMM Marie….." Jeff groaned running his hand through my hair and grasp a section every time I did something that was too pleasurable for him, I wrapped my lips around his tip sucking lightly as I continued bringing more and more of his cock into my mouth running my hand up and down it as much as I could. I bobbed my head up and down his cock making humming noises when I felt his cock tensing up in my mouth. "Fuck yeah!" Jeff groaned as he shot his load into my mouth and I swallowed his load, I pulled his cock out of my mouth wiping my lips of any cum that might have escaped. Jeff pulled me up by my arms to a standing position kissing me on the lips. "Now, let's get you bathed rest of the way." Jeff said smiling, he sat down and I then sat down in his lap, he wrapped his arms around me. We sat in the bathtub enjoying each others embrace until we were getting wrinkles from being in the water for too long.

"I think we should get out." I said looking at my fingers.

"I think so too." Jeff said, I stood up and grabbed a towel for me and a towel for him as he fought to get up.

"Towel for you and towel for me." I said handing him a towel as he got to his feet.

"Thanks." Jeff said, I wrapped the towel around me rubbing myself dry, I climbed out of the tub slowly pulling my clothes on and Jeff did the same.

"When are the kids and I able to meet your dad?" I asked wrapping my hair up in the towel and started blowing out the candles.

"When the kids get back from camp and whenever Punk gets here as well." Jeff said.

"Sounds good." I said, we spent the night watching movies and cuddling.


	19. Ultimate Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**July 3****rd****, Marie's Birthday- Marie's Point of View-**

The kids are still at camp, I didn't realize this camp was that long, I looked at the pamphlet last night and it's a eight week camp, so they won't be back until the beginning of August, but I'm able to call the camp and talk to them so I might do so today, Ann is coming over along with Matt to help plan for tomorrow, I'm actually going to meet the Legend tomorrow, even though he won't be able to meet his grandkids. Punk isn't here quite yet, when we talked to him last night he was in South Carolina for the night. I was asleep when Jeff kissed me on the lips passionately and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sweetie, I got a surprise for you." Jeff said.

"That's never good." I said, I didn't expect them to actually remember my birthday.

"Just get up." Jeff said, I sat up and climbed out of bed, Jeff was already dressed and I walked out of the room in my pajamas following behind him. When we got to the living room area, Jeff stepped to the side and Punk was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers and a bear that had a shirt on it with a picture of us three on it.

"Happy Birthday." Punk said.

"Punk!" I exclaimed, I hugged him, I loved spending time with Jeff, but I missed Punk and Jeff knew that.

"I need to breathe." He said in a whisper, I let go of him and stepped back.

"How did you get here so soon, weren't you in South Carolina last night?" I asked.

"Actually, I was in Raleigh and it was only a few hour drive." Punk said.

"Jeffrey Nero, you didn't tell me!" I said smacking him lightly.

"Hey!" Jeff said and I smacked Punk.

"Why do I get smacked? I bought you flowers and the bear." Punk said.

"You didn't tell me either." I said.

"It's not that important; I thought it would be a good birthday surprise." Jeff said.

"You got me, but MEN!" I said as I grabbed the flowers going into the kitchen putting it in a vase, Punk set the bear aside.

"We really should start unloading that truck so we can return it." Punk said.

"Yeah, let's get started boys." I said, we started unloading the boxes into the garage for now and we can go through the things later.

"This is the last two boxes." Jeff said bringing the two boxes down on a dolly.

"Okay, do one of you want to go return the U-Haul as the other one helps me go through these boxes?" I asked.

"I'll take it; Punk has some catching up to do." Jeff said smiling, Punk tossed him the keys and Jeff shut the back of the U-Haul and climbed into the drivers seat pulling away, I sat down on the ground in front of a box.

"Jeff take good care of you?" Punk asked slowly walking up to me.

"Yep, just like you would of." I said as I read the marking on the box, it belonged in the kids room; I pushed it to one side of me that would be designated for the kids pile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said glancing over at him squinting from the sun shining in my eyes; he walked over to me and squatted down in front of me.

"I love you." He said looking deep into my eyes with his hazel ones.

"I love you too." I said as he pressed his lips against mine, a kiss I haven't had in a while, I grabbed onto his shoulders running my hands over them grasping his hair, he got onto his knees as he we continued making out, he was leaning me back to an almost horizontal state when we heard a car pull up and we stopped what we were doing. "We'll finish this tonight." I whispered, he smiled and climbed off me, he went to the other side of the garage going though those boxes as Matt and Ann climbed out of the car.


	20. Unpacking

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"Your back?" Ann asked.

"Surprisingly huh and here in time to celebrate Marie's birthday." Punk said.

"Very much so." Matt said.

"You guys want help going through the boxes?" Ann asked.

"Please?" I said as her and Matt helped us going through the boxes, Jeff caught a cab ride home and joined us separating boxes and carry them inside to the proper rooms, we figured to put Jenna and Christopher in their own rooms instead of having to do it later on down the road, so we had separate things out of each kids box which took the longest.

"That is all the boxes that need to be unpacked." Jeff said.

"I think we might need to do a garage sale." I said looking at the boxes of things we didn't need.

"Or take it to the Salvation Army or to a thrift store." Ann said.

"We'll worry about that later." Punk said, we shut our garage door and walked inside.

"Anybody hungry?" I asked.

"I think we all are." Matt said as I walked into the kitchen looking through the cabinets trying to find something that we all could agree on.

"Why don't we just order Chinese? Isn't Chinese your favorite?" Jeff asked.

"I don't care." I said walking out to the living room.

"Oh, your present is out in Matt's car." Ann said.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I sat down in between Punk and Jeff on the couch.

"So, tomorrow, where are we going to have this little 4th of July bash?" Matt asked.

"Your house is bigger." Jeff said.

"But we always have it at my house." Matt said.

"We can have it here, I'll just clean it up some and do the cooking, I don't mind." I said.

"I could help with the cooking." Ann said.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked.

"It can't be that hard." I said.

"We'll have it here then." Jeff said, we ordered Chinese food and as we waited for it to be delivered I called the camp that my kids were at and went into the master bedroom sitting on the bed so it could be somewhat quiet.

"Hello mommy." Jenna said answering the phone first.

"Hey Jenna, how do you like camp so far?" I asked.

"Fun, I made new friends, and we made fathers day gifts that we get to take home with us that we can give our dads and Christopher and I got to make two since we told them we have two dads. Tomorrow, we get to watch fireworks and they are going to take us out onto the lake in canoes." She said excitedly.

"Sounds fun, make sure you wear sun block and a life vest."

"We always do, our counselors won't let us out into the lake without them or a life guard on duty. And, we are having a bar-be-que for dinner tomorrow and we get to make those dessert things."

"Sounds fun honey, you are having fun."

"Yeah, and Christopher and I made you a birthday present, but you can't get it until we come home."

"That's okay Jenna, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too; may I speak with my Daddies?" She asked.

"Their kind of busy right now, but I'll have them call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, Happy Birthday mommy and I love you."

"I love you too and thank you sweetie." I said as she handed the phone over to Christopher, I had tears in my eyes, this was the first time they ever went to camp or been away from me for this long.

"Hi mommy!" Christopher said excitedly.

"Hey Christopher, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm having real fun, I get to go canoeing tomorrow."

"I've heard, have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah, I've made a couple of friends and I get to help set up the camp fire tomorrow since I learnt the fire safety today."

"Bravo, just be careful for mommy."

"I will mommy, they taught me the safety tips and rules."

"Okay, you going to help them cook their food?"

"No, they said I'm not old enough to do that yet."

"Aw, maybe next year."

"Next year defiantly, I got to go mommy, it's my turn for leading the song."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I said as he hung up and I hung up, I sat there wiping my eyes of any tears, I know their coming back next month but they have grown up so much. I got up walking out to the living room and the food was being delivered at that time.

"How are the kids?" Ann asked.

"Their fine, their having fun, they are going canoeing tomorrow." I said as I set the phone on the counter.

"At seven?" Matt asked.

"Apparently." I said, we ate our food watching the movie 'One Missed Call.' "What do we need to pick up for tomorrow?" I asked as the movie ended.

"Just food and beer." Matt said.

"Yeah, that tells me how much I need." I joked.

"Well, are all our friends coming over?" Jeff asked as Punk wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his embrace, he nuzzled his head against mine.

"I don't think so, most of them have other plans." Matt said.

"So, it's just us five and dad." Jeff said.

"That shouldn't be that much and we wouldn't need beer." Ann said.

"I can bring my own since I have so much." Matt said.

"Yep." I said.

"We should get going Matt, let these three get to unpacking and clean for tomorrow." Ann said.

"Alright." Matt said as they stood up, I stood up hugging them and walked with them out to the car, Punk and Jeff picked up the garbage.

"Here's your present." Ann said handing it to me.

"You didn't have too." I said.

"Nah, I wanted too." Ann said, I opened it to a charm bracelet, "Each charm represents someone important in your life." She said, I looked at each charm. "J for Jenna, C for Christopher, the Tomato is to represent Sam, or Ketchup, the bird represents Matt…"

"Why'd I get the bird?" Matt asked.

"Because you look like a bird every time you get ready to go do the twist of fate." I said, Ann and I always talk about it.

"Do I?" Matt asked.

"We'll watch a match when we get home so you can see, anyways, the guitar represents Punk since he is in a band and plays the guitar, the paint stuff is Jeff, and the last charm is two girls which is me and you, if you wear that you will always have us." Ann said.

"Why is Sam on here?" I asked.

"I've been talking to him, he's moving out here, you know that Matt and I are together for sure, but Sam misses those kids and he hated seeing us move and after everything Andrew did, Sam doesn't want to give those kids up."

"When's he going to get here?"

"I've haven't talked to him in a few days." Ann said.

"You couldn't tell me this sooner, what am I going to tell Punk and Jeff? They don't even know Sam." I said.

"I'll tell Sam to call you and speak with you." Ann said.

"That will be much appreciated, sorry for being rude okay, I'm just stressed. I love the gift." I said hugging my sister and she hugged me back.

"It's cool, we'll see you tomorrow." Ann said, they climbed in and I watched them pull away and I walked back inside looking at the charm bracelet. I took it back to the master bedroom and dug through the boxes that were in there looking for my jewelry box, I pulled it out and opened it, and in it were pictures that I forgot was in there. My jewelry box had photo slots, and I had put pictures in there, and there was a picture of Ann and I, my parents, Jenna and Christopher, one of Andrew and I, and the last one was a picture of Ketchup, Andrew, Ann, Jenna, Christopher and I, we were all so happy. I opened the slots pulling out the picture of Andrew and I, I looked at it for a few moments then tore it up tossing it into the garbage can, then I pulled out the group photo, I could not bring myself to tear it up, even though it did have Andrew in it, but I don't want to throw everything involving Andrew away, it WAS a part of the kids life, and that might be the only picture of them and Ketchup I have.

"What's going on?" I heard Punk ask, I turned around to see him standing in the doorframe.

"Oh, I was just putting up this charm bracelet Ann gave me." I said turning back to the jewelry box setting the charm bracelet in it and I put the picture in it and shut it.

"What photo were you looking at?" Punk asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I need to talk to you and Jeff first." I said nervously.

"About what?" Jeff asked, I turned around to see him now in the room with us.

"Would you sit down?" I asked, they didn't sit, they crossed their arms over their chests. "Apparently you don't want to sit, then I'll sit." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, I just looked down at my feet. "There was this guy named Sam, his nickname was Ketchup, he was like an uncle to Jenna and Christopher, he dated Ann on and off the last few years, they are OFFICIALLY over, not only because we moved and the fact Ann is dating Matt, but they decided that they were never meant to be. Anyways, somehow he found out what Andrew did and what he has been doing about beating me, he got in contact with Ann recently telling her that he doesn't want to lose Jenna and Christopher as his niece and nephew and he feels horrible for what Andrew has done since him and Andrew were the best of friends. Sam is looking at moving out here to North Carolina to continue being in the kids life, when I went to put my charm bracelet up I forgot I had a picture of Sam, Andrew, Ann, Jenna, Christopher and I in it." I said as I heard them walk closer to me, Punk grasped my chin making me look up at him.

"Has he ever hit you or Ann or those kids?" Punk asked.

"Never, well besides when we were in wrestling training or in matches." I said.

"That doesn't count, but he never touched you outside the ring?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, not once, he loves those kids as his niece and nephew, he was one of my best guy friends." I said.

"We have no problem with him, but we have to meet him first considering those are kids." Punk said as he pressed his lips against mine, and I moaned, my lips vibrating against his lips.


	21. Welcome Home and Birthday Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"I let you two do your thing, but tonight we share." Jeff said, Punk gave him thumbs up as Jeff left the room leaving me and Punk alone. Punk's tongue licked upon my lips begging for entrance, I opened my mouth allowing our tongues explore each others mouth as his hands ran up my shirt grasping my breast, our kiss broke and he pulled my shirt over my head throwing it aside, he pressed his lips against mine again, he was slowly pushing me back against the bed, he climbed over me in a straddling position and he wrapped his big arms around me unbuckling my bra and tugged it off me throwing it next to my bra. He grasped my breast massaging them and playing with my nipples in his fingers as I ran my fingers over the pelvis part of his jeans unzipping and unbuckling his jeans.

"MMM Marie…." Punk growled as he broke the kiss, I ran my hands into his boxers stroking my fingers over his cock, it shivering at the touch and hardening with each touch. Punk kissed his way down my neck to my breast, he kissed and licked around the one nipple then he bit and tugged at it as he aggressively massaged and grasped the other.

"Punk….MMM!" I said as I wrapped my whole hand around his cock jerking my hand up and down feeling it get harder in my grasp, Punk then switched breasts, I then started jerking my hand harder until he stopped what he was doing.

"Marie, god damn girl." Punk growled throwing his head back and leant back enjoying my hand job, I licked my lips wanting to lick it, Punk grabbed my hand pulling it out of his pants and he climbed off me and the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whimper.

"You'll see." Punk said, he stepped out of his pants and pulled his boxers off exposing his erect cock that I've missed, he grasped the hem of my pajama bottoms and thong tugging them off my body, he then pulled me to the edge of the bed, he stood in between my legs getting down to his knees and pushed my legs open to expose my clit. "I've missed this so much." Punk said licking his lips before he gave my clit a wide lick and I squirmed a little from the wetness of his tongue, I then started to enjoy the licks to my clit.

"Uh Punk…..that feels so good." I said in a moan, I ran my hands through his hair and as he sped up the pace of his licks I felt his two fingers rubbing at my chamber.

"MMM….your so wet for me…." Punk groaned into my clit, he bit at my clit tugging at it which got me even wetter, he thrusted his two fingers into me.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed as he pulled his two fingers out and thrusted them back in slowly speeding up his fingers and licking away at my clit then he stopped licking, and I felt his hot breath at my back door, "What are you doing?" I groaned out and then I felt his tongue licking across my back door, it felt so good. He licked away at my back door as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me, he pulled his fingers out of my chamber and sucking them clean, he walked over to a box opening it, I intently watched him as he pulled out my dildo he found earlier. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked getting wetter at the fact he wants to use it possibly.

"Just trust me okay." Punk said, he opened the door, "Jeff, come here!" Punk said.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"I let you two do your thing, but tonight we share." I said, Punk gave me thumbs up as I left the room leaving Punk and Marie alone, I walked out to the living room sitting on the couch, I could hear them from here so if anything I can get my rocks off.

"MMM Marie…." I heard Punk growl out.

"Punk….MMM!" Marie exclaimed, I heard a few more moans escape from Punk and Marie, hearing them moaning and screaming was slightly making me turned on.

"Marie, god damn girl." Punk growled out.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked in a whimper.

"You'll see." Punk said.

"Uh Punk…..that feels so good." Marie said in a moan, I was fully turned on and my cock was fully erect, I ran my hand into my pants and gently ran my hand over it before I grasped it and started jerking my hand up and down escaping my own moans and grunts when I heard them escaping some as well.

"MMM….your so wet for me…." Punk groaned which made me more turned on and I jerked my hand faster and I leaned my head back imaging what he is doing to her.

"FUCK!" Marie exclaimed, I ran my free hand through my hair as I slowed down my pace with my hand to tease myself. "What are you doing?….What are you going to do with that?" Marie asked which got me wondering what was REALLY going on in there.

"Just trust me okay." Punk said, I heard the door open, "Jeff, come here!" Punk said, I slid my hand out of my pants and buttoned them back up, I stood up walking back to the room, I saw Punk holding the dildo and my cock was hardening and begging for my attention at the thought of what he's about to do. "I thought you might want to see this." Punk said.

**Marie's Point of View-**

I was laying there, I saw Jeff walk into the room, his cock being restricted by his pants, I knew he heard what was happening in the room.

"I thought you might want to see this." Punk said, Jeff was smiling, he undid his pants and climbed onto the top of the bed looking down at me and Punk.

"What are going to do?" I asked.

"This is your birthday present." Punk said smiling, Punk stood in between my legs, the tip of his cock teasing my back door.

"MMM Punk, please!" I begged, Punk thrusted into my back door causing me to gasp in pleasure, he slowly pulled out of me and slowly pushed back into me, I heard a few grunts coming from Jeff and Punk, I looked up at Jeff who had his hand in his pants jerking it up and down his throbbing cock, I felt the tip of the dildo poking at my chamber. "MMM…." I moaned as Punk started thrusting faster into my back door.

"Do you want this?" Punk asked running it around my chamber teasingly.

"Yes……" I moaned out as Jeff shifted about pulling his pants and boxers down and Punk thrusted the dildo into my chamber and I whimpered at first from pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" Punk groaned.

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed as Punk started thrusting in and out of my back door faster, he turned the dildo on and was thrusting that in and out of me in rhythm with his cock, "Uh yes…..fuck yes….MMM!" I moaned out, I ran my hands through my hair, then I went to reach one up to help Jeff out, but Punk smacked my hand away from it.

"Your mine now." Punk said, he then pressed his lips against mine and I was wiggling my hips against his cock and the dildo, he then sped up faster in pace.

"Uh…..uh…..Punk fuck yes…." I groaned out as I didn't know you can thrust that fast.

"God damn!" Jeff growled as he jerked his hand up one time cumming into his hand, Punk thrusted his cock and dildo into me faster and harder.

"Punk, mmmm……right there….uh yes….." I groaned.

"Marie, cum for me….." Punk growled as I felt his cock tensing up in my back door, he thrusted harder into me causing me to go in over drive, I felt the tingling sensation and my walls clamping around the dildo and his cock.

"FUCK PUNK!" I yelled out in ecstasy as I came all over the dildo and Punk came into my back door.

"Punk, thank you man!" Jeff said as he went into the bathroom washing his hands and Punk slid out of my back door and pulled out the dildo turning it off.

"You were right, this did come in handy." Punk said.

"I hate you both." I said out of breath.

"You enjoyed it though." Jeff said.

"We're not done though, do you want a taste?" Punk asked as they walked back into the bedroom where I was still laying on the bed.

"Of course." Jeff said, they both squatted down in between my legs, they both licked around my chamber and licked my clit picking up my juices and cum.

"No more for today." I said as they stood up, Jeff pressed his lips against mine, then Punk pressed his lips against mine.

"That's no fair, what about me?" Jeff asked as he grasped my breast.

"You had your hand and you watched." I said pouting.

"It's her birthday, she gets to decide, sorry man." Punk said.

"No it's cool, that was hot though." Jeff said.

"I'm to get dressed and work on these boxes." I said, I got up off the bed getting redressed in my pajamas going through my boxes first, Punk and Jeff sat on the bed watching me. "You could help." I said, they got up and started helping me with my boxes and putting them in the right spot in our room, after I did our room, I went over to Christopher's room and worked on his boxes, I looked at every single thing like it was the first time I've seen it and gently put it in the right spot. I was pretty much half way done with his room when I heard a faint knock at the door.

"What would you like for dinner?" Jeff asked.

"I don't care, I'm not that hungry." I said looking back into the box.

"You got to be hungry after what you did earlier."

"I didn't do much, you and Punk decide and I'll just have like a bite or two." I said as I pulled out a picture Christopher had in his and Jenna's room of the two of them, and I set it on his dresser.

"Alright." Jeff said leaving me to unpacking, I then went to Jenna's room unpacking her room slowly and looking at everything the same way, when I was done I went out to the living room, I sat on the couch between my two men, they cuddled up next to me.

"Since you've been talking to us about important things, we want to talk to you about something." Punk said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, we have been talking, me mainly to him, I would like to have another kid." Jeff said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Now? I mean, we just moved in, Punk and I aren't even married yet and the kids are just going into first grade." I said.

"You don't want another kid?" Punk asked.

"I want another kid, but are you two ready for another one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we are stable financially and we have the room and love to bring another in." Jeff said.

"Who's kid?" I asked.

"Jeff's, I'm fine with it, I didn't want many kids and Jeff wanted at least two." Punk said.

"Wouldn't you want another kid, maybe a girl?" I asked.

"Technically, Jenna is my daughter, even though she isn't biological." Punk said.

"Christopher is my son, but not biologically, but I want another kid to call mine." Jeff said.

"Are you okay with this Punk?" I asked.

"Of course." Punk said.


	22. Sam Pays a Visit

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD, NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE.**

**The Next Day-Marie's Point of View-**

I woke up squashed in between Jeff and Punk, I sat up barely enough to see the time on the alarm clock on the night stand reading 10:30 AM. I squirmed my way out of their grips trying not to wake them up. I dug through the clothes I had in the drawers already trying to find something that I could clean in but yet something that is presentable to meet the Legend. 'I'll just wear clothes now that I can clean in, then I'll shower later getting into a different outfit.' I thought, I changed into clothes I don't mind getting dirty but I have to clean as quiet as possible, I went out to the living room starting there, then I went out to the dining room cleaning that, I was cleaning anything and everything that he might see, the master bedroom wasn't a big worry, and the kids room has been untouched since they have been at camp. I was mopping the kitchen floor when I heard shuffling about coming from the hallway; I set the mop against the wall and walked out to see Punk stumbling down the hall.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning, why are you up so early?" Punk asked as he put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck pecking him on the lips.

"Cleaning for tonight."

"You always seem to sneak out of our grips."

"That's a good thing." I said as I played with the tips of his hair.

"No it's not, I don't like waking up without you next to me."

"Sorry, I have work to do." I said kissing him again.

"Anything you want my help with?"

"Well, everything is pretty much cleaned besides vacuuming but Jeff is still asleep, so that could wait, all we really need to do is shopping." I said.

"Go ahead and vacuum, I'm up!" Jeff yelled out from the bedroom.

"I'll go vacuum, you finish mopping." Punk said, I went back into the kitchen mopping the floor rest of the way, and then I went back into the bedroom seeing Jeff still lying in the bed with his eyes wide open.

"You want to go shopping with me? You know what your dad and brother like the most." I said leaning against the door frame, he looked over at me with his big green eyes.

"Sure, let me just get dressed." Jeff said as he threw the blanket back and he sat up.

"I'll make you something for breakfast, wait I just mopped the floor, never mind." I said as I walked in slipping my feet in the flip flops.

"We'll pick something up at the store." Jeff said as he slipped some jeans on and grabbed a hoodie.

"You're wearing a hoodie in the middle of the summer?" I asked.

"I don't care." Jeff said, I walked over to him pecking him on the lips.

"Ew, morning breath." I said wiping my lips.

"Thanks for that." Jeff said, we both walked into the bathroom brushing our teeth and joined Punk out in the living room; he was laying on the couch sleeping.

"He's tired after vacuuming." I said rolling my eyes; I straddled him on the couch leaning forward pressing my lips against his, Jeff was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"MMM…." Punk said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Vacuuming couldn't have been that hard to make you tired." I said.

"It wasn't."

"You want to go to the store with us?" I asked.

"Okay." Punk said, I climbed off him allowing him to get up and get dressed; Jeff drove us up to the local grocery store.

"What exactly should we have for dinner?" I asked as I grabbed the cart and pushed it in front of me setting my purse in the kid's seat area.

"Well, we could have steak." Punk said.

"We could, or hamburgers and hot dogs, that is more of the Fourth of July type thing." I said.

"Hamburgers sound good." Jeff said, we went over to the meat section to pick out the best hamburgers.

"Go with these ones." Punk said.

"No, I always buy these ones." Jeff said as they started arguing over the two different ones.

"We'll get these ones okay." I said grabbing a third kind and setting it in the cart.

"Do you know what your doing?" Punk asked.

"Yes, I've raised two seven year olds that love hot dogs and hamburgers; I think I know how to pick out meat. Is that enough hamburgers?" I asked.

"Grab another pack." Jeff said.

"If we have left overs, we can have them tomorrow." Punk said, I grabbed another pack putting it into the cart.

"Chips, do you guys even eat chips?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said, we went down the chip aisle, it also had the cookies and other snack stuff.

"We should get some twinkies." Punk said.

"Punk, we don't need twinkies." I said.

"No, we should get some oatmeal cookies." Jeff said as they both put junk food into the cart.

"We didn't come here to buy that food, you guys are worse than the kids." I said as I walked to the chip area.

"How so?" Punk asked.

"They do the same thing." I said.

"That should be a fun shopping trip." Jeff said as I looked at the different chips.

"What ones would everyone like?" I asked.

"Dorito's Nacho Cheese." Punk said.

"That's fine with me." Jeff said, they grabbed that one and Sour Cream and Onion Lay's bag. We then picked out soda, and toppings for the hamburgers.

"What do you guys want for breakfast or lunch?" I asked.

"We can just grab something on the way home." Punk said, we went through the check out line. We drove home picking up a Little Caesar's pizza that was $5 and took it home, we put the groceries up first since there was stuff that needed to be put in the refrigerator. We sat there watching a movie eating the pizza when the door bell rang.

"Who will be here at this time?" I asked looking at the clock.

"I have no idea." Jeff said getting up answering the door, Ann was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Ann, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Is Marie here?" She asked sobbing, I stood up walking out, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's go to our room." I said as I helped her walk back to the master bedroom. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Sam's here." She said.

"He is? He never called me, wait how do you know he's here?"

"Let's just say he came by Matt's house."

"What happened?"

"Sam and Matt started fist fighting over me, I screamed at them both to stop, I eventually got them to break up the fight, I yelled for Sam to leave and he left, I don't know where he went but he left, Matt is pissed at me because of it, he thinks that I brought this on myself, he said that I led Sam on and that I was only using him to make Sam jealous, but that's not true. I haven't been able to tell Matt that I'm pregnant with his baby." Ann sobbed out, then she crashed her head against my shoulder, I ran my fingers through her hair, she cried it out and when she calmed down.

"Why don't you stay here for a few nights? I mean, it will give you and Matt a few nights apart and let this blow over and when your both calm and more willing to talk about it, sit down and talk, that's when you tell him that your pregnant, because right now isn't the best time to bring it up." I said.

"You don't mind?"

"No, if you don't mind any noises that might come from this room."

"Well, your guest room is on the other side of the house, so I won't hear it."

"I'll just apologize now, but have you made any appointments yet?"

"No, I just did a home pregnancy test."

"You need to make an appointment at least to get it confirmed like what we did for me." I said.

"I will." She said wiping her eyes, we stood up and walked out to the living room to the men sitting on the couch with worried expressions on their face.

"Everything okay?" Punk asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's going to be fine." Ann said as the door bell rang, I went and answered it and it was Sam, I walked out on the front porch with him and shut the door behind me.

"You little bitch!" I said.

"Hello to you too, where is my two little rascals?"

"Don't start that, what gives you the right to come all the way out here without calling me and doing what you just did to Matt and Ann!"

"Hey, how would you feel if your boyfriend broke up with you for a girl just because of their money?"

"She didn't break up with you to be with Matt because of his money, she wanted to be with him because she loves him Sam, you should know that, you two were GREAT best friends and you of all people should know that it wasn't working out." I said as the door opened from Jeff.

"Everything okay out there?" Jeff asked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Sam just shut up." I said as I turned around to Jeff. "Everything is okay Jeff, just go back inside." I said, Jeff stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"I have a problem with this guy's attitude." Jeff said.

"Jeff, just go inside." I said.

"Is this the guy that you left Andrew for?" Sam asked.

"One of them." Jeff said.

"More than one? Andrew was right, you were a slut." Sam said.

"You know, you used to be such a nice guy and a true friend, but what happened to you?"

"My best friend committed suicide because of you bitch and my girlfriend left me for a guy that is richer than I am." Sam said.

"That's it." Jeff said punching Sam causing him to fall to the ground.

"I guess it just runs in the blood, both Hardy's are crazy and always having to cause a fight." Sam said.

"Jeff stop, I'll deal with him." I said trying to push Jeff back.

"Last time you try to deal with someone, look what they did to you." Jeff said

"Jeff, I got him okay? This is personal." I said glaring at Sam, Jeff stepped aside and let me walk up to Sam. "It'll be to the best of your interest for you to leave and go back to Nevada right now, because odds are if you stay here and continue acting the way you are, you WILL die by end of the day." I said.

"I just want to see my niece and nephew."

"Their at camp and you are not allowed to see them until you get your head back on straight and go back to the Sam I used to know." I said, he got to his feet, I watched him get into his rental car and drive off.

"That's Sam?" Jeff asked.

"He changed from what he used to be." I said shaking my head in disbelief, I can't believe how people change, Jeff walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"You okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm more worried about Ann." I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You're a good sister." He said as he kissed my neck.

"You are a good fiancé." I said, we walked back inside, Punk had his arm around Ann and she was crying into his shoulder, it was so cute.


	23. 4th of July

**Marie's Point of View-**

I saw Jeff pointing to the master bedroom, Punk nodded and Jeff started dragging me to the bedroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Like you don't know." Jeff said as he pressed his lips against mine leading me towards the bed, I sat down and started leaning back against the bed instinctively, Jeff climbing on top of me. Jeff's tongue licking my lips for entrance, our mouths opening up slightly to let each other's tongue explore each others mouth and our tongues dance together. Jeff's hands running up under my shirt massaging my breast, I escaped a few moans against his lips vibrating into his mouth, I ran my hands down to the hem of his pants running my fingers lightly along them and over his hip dents. Jeff broke the kiss with me, he was breathing heavy himself, he pulled his shirt over his head throwing it aside and he ripped my shirt off over my head. "MMM, why haven't I seen this bra before?" Jeff asked looking at my lacey bra that barely covered my breast.

"I've never wore it before." I groaned out, Jeff carefully took my bra off because he didn't want to ruin it and wanted Punk to see it. Jeff kissed his way down my neck to my breast, he licked around my nipple, he then would flick his tongue over the nipple and gently bite down on the nipple tugging at it and suck on it as he would massage the other one, I ran my hand to his pants, I unzipped it and inserted my hand into it. "MMM, no boxers." I groaned as I found his cock already slightly hard.

"I had to let it be free." Jeff said into my breast as he switched breast, I gently stroked his cock before I grasped it and started jerking my hand up and down causing it to harden at the touch. Jeff started licking down my stomach and scooting down my body causing my hand to escape his cock that is now poking out his unzipped pants. Jeff grasped the hem of my pants and pulled them off along with my panties. "Do you trust me?" Jeff asked.

"Why?" I asked, without a warning Jeff grasped my waist and moved my legs over his shoulders lifting me up to a standing position, I was literally sitting on his shoulders backwards. "Oh god…." I moaned out in fright and pleasure as I felt Jeff's tongue lick my clit. "Uh yes Jeff…." I said trying to shift about, I raised my hands resting them against the ceiling as I was grinding Jeff's face as he licked my clit continuously; he bit down on my clit tugging at it. "Fuck Jeff…." I said as he laid me back down on the bed, he was smiling, he unbuttoned his pants, he positioned himself in between my legs and he rubbed his head against my chamber getting some of my juices on his tip to lubricant it some. He thrusted into me and instantly pulled back out and pushed back in going straight to the fast pace. "Uh yes…..Jeff, uh…..oh god….." I moaned thrusting against him trying to get the full advantage of it. Jeff leant forward capturing a nipple in his lips sucking on it; I wrapped my legs around his hips to help the leverage.

"Do you like that?" Jeff groaned as he sped up his thrusts and hitting my g-spot hard, it felt as if he was going past my g-spot, which was pleasurable.

"Uh yes Jeff……" I said running my hand to my clit rubbing it.

"Why don't you turn around?" Jeff asked as he stopped thrusting, he helped me get on all fours without pulling him out of my chamber; he rested his hands on my hips pulling me back against him as he thrusted.

"Much better…." I moaned as he was going as fast as he was earlier, he ran his hand up my spine grasping my hair pulling my head back for a kiss. "Fuck Jeff…" I groaned which made me turned on, he ran his hand through rest of my hair and down my spine to my ass.

"Does your ass feel empty?" Jeff groaned as he squeezed one of my cheeks, I just moaned as he poked at my back door.

"Uh Jeff…." I moaned as I felt the tingling sensation building up and my chamber walls tightening around his cock.

"MMM, maybe we don't need it…." Jeff growled as he thrusted even harder into me causing me to shudder in orgasm.

"JEFF!!" I screamed as Jeff continued thrusting into me without letting me get a break.

"We'll work through your orgasm to make the next one better." Jeff said as I was out of breath.

"Uh Jeff….." I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I felt him thrust his finger into my back door. "You're torturous." I said as he pulled his finger out and thrusted it with his cock, my chamber walls still tight around his cock.

"But you're enjoying it…." Jeff groaned as he sped up, I grasped a breast trying to ease the pain. "I'm going to cum, are you almost ready to orgasm again?" Jeff growled as he started to slow down.

"Yes…..just go faster….uh god Jeff…" I moaned as he started going faster in his thrusts, he shot his load into me and he thrusted a few more times for me to cum again over his cock. He slid his cock out my chamber allowing me to fall onto the bed; he fell down next to me. "I feel horrible, I'm back here having sex with you and my sister is in the living room crying."

"Punk is taking care of her." Jeff said.

"It just makes me a horrible sister, just like an horrible person being the reason my ex-boyfriend committed suicide."

"Your not the reason why he committed suicide, he committed suicide because of his own feelings, if anything he should blame himself and don't listen to that Sam dude or whatever, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Jeff said as he ran a hand through my sweaty hair.

"I sure feel like I am."

"You shouldn't, what could I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just something that I'm going to have to live with for rest of my life." I said as a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"Punk, Matt and the Legend are here." Punk said through the door, Jeff and I stood up and went into the bathroom both jumping into the shower washing off the sweat and any cum that was on our body. We climbed out and got into the clothes we were wearing earlier.

"Remember, tonight you're my girl and only my girl." Jeff said bringing me in for a kiss.

"I know." I said, Jeff wrapped his arm around me slightly pushing me in front of him to walk in front of him. We walked out to the living room, Punk and Matt were on the back porch grilling the hamburgers and the Legend was sitting on the couch with Ann.

"Dad." Jeff said.

"There's my crazy son." The Legend said.

"Dad, this is Marie, and you seem to already of met her sister Ann." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you Marie, I've heard good things." The Legend said.

"You told him about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are my grandkids?" He asked.

"At camp, I'm sure I can call them and you can talk to them." I said.

"Nah, let them have fun at camp, but when they get home I want to see my grandkids." He said.

"You will, I promise." I said looking out at Matt and Punk on the back porch, Matt was now looking into the house, his eye puffed out already and his nose bandaged up, I was biting my lip trying not to laugh that he got his ass beat. "If you two would excuse my sister and I for a moment, we need to talk privately." I said.

"No problem." The Legend said, Ann and I walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Ann asked.

"Are you going to be okay with Matt being here?"

"Yeah, I would be fine, we are both adults."

"No fighting at my dinner table okay." I said.

"I won't fight." Ann said, we walked back out to the living room, I sat down on Jeff's lap chatting with the Legend while Punk and Matt finished cooking the food on the grill.

"Food is done." Punk said carrying the plate of hamburgers in, Matt and Ann were just cold to each other when he walked by. I got up going into the kitchen followed by Jeff to help grab rest of the food, like the chips and toppings for the hamburgers.

"Is Ann and Matt going to be okay together?" Jeff asked.

"She said they would be." I said pecking him on the lips, Punk walked into the kitchen.

"Drinks." Punk said.

"What does everyone want?" I asked.

"Soda, just bring the 2-liter out with cups and ice." Punk said, I pecked him on the lips lightly as I walked past him to the cup cabinet grabbing the cups.

"You left Ann and Matt together with the Legend, someone save him." I said.

"I'll go." Jeff said walking out to the dining room, Punk helped me get rest of the things and brought them out to the table, Matt was sitting across from Ann, Matt was staring at her and she was looking to the side, the Legend was sitting on the end next to them, Jeff was sitting at the other end, I sat down on the side next to Ann and Punk sat across from me next to Matt. We were making our plates and moving food around the table.

"Ann, will you pass me the pickles?" Matt asked.

"You can get it yourself." Ann said setting it down.

"At least it won't cheat on me."

"I never cheated, we broke up."

"Sure, then why did he come out here?"

"You can't say that you were ever that other person."

"Never was."

"Um….your Hardy Boy book says otherwise." Ann said.

"That was long time ago."

"Same thing, we broke up and we're over ask Marie." Ann said pointing at me.

"Leave her out of it, it involves with you playing with my feelings."

"I'm not playing with your feelings, I love you."

"You are just saying that."

"I'm pregnant with your baby." Ann said slamming her hands down on either side of her plate standing up and storming out to the back porch.

"Well, who wants the ketchup?" I asked, everyone turned and looked at me, "I take that as a no."

"Did you know?" Matt asked.

"Know what?" I asked looking down at my plate.

"That she was pregnant." Matt said.

"She just told me today when she came over here crying." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked.

"She should have told you herself." I said.

"Boy, why are you still sitting her arguing with her, you need to talk to the mother of your baby." The Legend said, Matt stood up walking out to the back porch, Jeff and Punk just looked at me with shock.

"So, do you want some chips there dad?" I asked.

"This is some dinner if I say so myself." The Legend said.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I got up walking out to the back porch where Ann was standing looking out at my brother's motor-cross track that he is working on rebuilding, when I slid the door open she turned around and saw me and turned back around to where she was looking.

"How did this happen?" I asked closing the door.

"You were there." Ann said.

"I know I was, but we used condoms every time, are you cheating on me?"

"No, you have been the only man I've been with since Wrestle Mania."

"What happened to cause you to get pregnant?"

"Condom broke?"

"Well, there was that one time it was kind of messy to clean up, it could have been then." I said recollecting that one time and scratched the back of my neck.

"You didn't tell me this?"

"I didn't know it broke, I thought it was just flimsy."

"Look, I'm sorry for the way Sam acted, yeah we dated on and off, but it was more of a best friend type thing, I didn't see it going anywhere, plus you got to think he must be under a lot of stress as well, losing his best guy friend to suicide then losing his so-called niece and nephew, his ex-girlfriend and best girl friend within a months time, I know Marie is still recovering from Andrew's suicide." Ann explained.

"I guess I am just a little protective and very cautious, maybe those aren't the right words, I don't want to lose you Ann, and when Sam showed up, it made me really jealous and afraid you will go back to him."

"I won't Matt; you're the one I want to be with, and only you." Ann said looking deep into my eyes with her bright blue ones, I could see that she wasn't lying.

"I believe you, but you got to remember that I'm a jealous son of a bitch, I have a right to worry with you being as hot as you are that someone else might snatch you."

"You should trust that I wouldn't go for anyone else, but it's something we could work on. Now, what are we going to do with this little one?" She asked patting her stomach.

"Keep it obviously; I want a kid of my own."

"Are you ready to have a kid? They could be a pain, trust me, I was there helping Marie raise Christopher and Jenna."

"I can handle it Ann, they can't be that much, plus I love playing with Christopher and Jenna."

"Okay….I love you Matt." Ann said throwing her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her gently rubbing her back, 'I'm going to be a dad,' was all I could think.

**Marie's Point of View-**

We sat at the dinner table looking out onto the back porch through the sliding door, okay maybe just I was, Jeff would randomly glance over at them.

"Would you two please stop staring at them, let them have a private moment." The Legend said.

"Sorry." I said going back to eating, I felt a hand rubbing at my knee, I could tell it was Punk's the way it was positioned, I looked up at him from my food and he was just smiling.

"So, when you two getting hitched?" The Legend asked.

"We haven't made a solid date dad." Jeff said.

"Is it going to be a big one with the whole family?" He asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Just a few people, it's better that way." The Legend said, I glanced over and I saw them hugging and I knew they made up, I smiled happily, Jeff turned and saw it, he just rolled his eyes and I stomped on his foot.

"OW!" Jeff said.

"What?" The Legend asked.

"Nothing." Jeff said.

"I saw that." I said.

"Do I need to go separate you guys?" The Legend asked.

"No, we're fine." Punk said knowing what happened, Matt and Ann walked in hand and hand.

"Everything okay?" The Legend asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ann said smiling; Matt pulled her seat out before he walked across to his own seat.

"Do we have any fireworks to shoot off or are we going to go watch fireworks?" I asked.

"You don't want to do fireworks out here with all this forestry; I would say we should go watch them, if you want to go watch any." Jeff said.

"I think we might have sparklers." Punk said.

"Oh yeah, you begged to buy them at the store earlier." I said.

"They were on sell." Punk said.

"Sparklers seem nice." Matt said, we finished eating our dinner peacefully and no more interruptions. We started cleaning up the table when we heard faint pops of fireworks in the distant.

"Someone else is shooting off fireworks." Ann said looking out into the backyard, we all went out onto the back porch watching them.

"I'm going to go get the sparklers." Punk said walking back inside.

"Are you sure he's not a kid?" Ann asked.

"You should have seen them in the store, jeez." I said.

"You should have been there when I had to take both Jeff and Matt into the grocery store." The Legend said.

"I can only imagine." Ann said as Matt pulled Ann onto his lap.

"We weren't that bad were we?" Jeff asked as I stood behind Jeff who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Bad, you were like any other normal kid, trying to sneak food into the cart." The Legend said as he went into telling stories about them, Punk came out with a box of sparklers and a lighter.

"Who wants a sparkler?" Punk asked as he was fighting with the box to open it.

"I do, give it here and I'll open it." I said.

"I can do it." He said turning away so I couldn't grab it.

"Fine." I said, we sat there watching him ripping at the box until he finally got it open and I sarcastically started applauding him.

"I told you I could open it." Punk said.

"That you did." I said, we each took one besides the Legend, we went into the backyard chasing each other around, and we were playing a game called sparkler tag Matt liked to call it. Matt tripped me, I maneuvered myself to land on my back and rolled a little, Jeff tripped over me.

"You two are out!" Matt exclaimed.

"You will be soon!" I said hitting the back of his knee causing him to fall.

"How rude, I'm not going to trip a pregnant lady." Punk said.

"I win!" Ann exclaimed as we lit brand new sparklers spelling out inappropriate things with them, the Legend just shook his head in disapproval.

"Thanks for having me over, I'm going to head home." The Legend said getting to his feet.

"Thanks for coming dad." Jeff said, we walked him out front, he rode in with Matt.

"I got to give him a ride home, you coming?" Matt asked looking at Ann.

"I'll be right there." Ann said, the Legend climbed into the passenger seat, Matt pecked her on the lips.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I just want to thank you guys for being there, and opening your home up for me." Ann said.

"Your family." Punk said.

"Yeah, what he said." Jeff said.

"What did you do to Sam?" Ann asked.

"Don't worry about that, he won't be showing up anytime soon." I said hugging her.

"Alright, thanks again, love you." Ann said as she hugged Punk and Jeff before she walked to her car climbing in.

"That was an interesting dinner if I say so myself." I said.

"It was very, how do I say this, awkward." Punk said.

"At first, but at least they cleared things up." Jeff said as we watched her pull out, we slowly walked back inside.


	24. Shower

**Marie's Point of View-**

Jeff and Punk plopped onto the couch playing the Play Station 2; I walked back to our room and found that jewelry box. I opened the jewelry box looking at the photo I kept of Ann, Sam, Andrew, Christopher, Jenna and I, I slid it out of the frame it was in, I didn't want to throw it away nor do I want to keep it, I slid it back into the jewelry box and put the jewelry box on the dresser. I walked over to the bed climbing onto the bed pulling my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees thinking about the things Sam said to me. He is so different than what he was; he wouldn't blame me would he? I mean, if he knew all the hurt Andrew put on me. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks from hurt and thinking about this, I wiped my eyes clean of the tears. I didn't notice Jeff and Punk walking in, but I felt them climbing onto the bed on either side of me, they laid on their sides resting their heads against their hands.

"You want to talk about it?" Punk asked as he reached up and rubbed away a tear.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I said as I shoved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It must be something if you're crying sweetie." Jeff said.

"I'm just thinking of what Sam said and Andrew's suicide." I said wiping at my own eyes.

"Don't listen to Sam, he's a big jerk." Jeff said.

"But I can't help but to think that he is right." I said as Jeff started rubbing my leg.

"He's not though." Punk said.

"You think that, I'm going to go shower, I think better in the shower." I said as I climbed out from between them and headed into the bathroom starting the shower water. I stripped down and climbed in letting the water run down my body letting my mind wonder different thoughts. I was facing the opposing wall of the shower head; I saw the curtain draw back and Punk climb in. "PUNK!" I screamed as I went to cover myself.

"Don't cover yourself, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Punk said as he scooted closer to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to his embrace, I rested my head against his chest, he ran his fingers through my hair as I heard the curtain slide open again, it must be Jeff he's the only other person here. I felt another set of arms wrap around me, he started kissing at my neck.

"Jeff…" I whispered as Punk pressed his lips against mine, we were making out as Jeff was kissing and nibbling at my neck, I felt Jeff's hand roam down my stomach to my vagina to gently rub my clit.

"Mmm….your wet for me." Jeff moaned out, Punk broke the kiss and spun me around to face Jeff, Jeff pressed his lips against mine, he put his fingers back at my clit rubbing it as I felt Punk's finger poking at my back door. As Punk thrusted a finger into my back door I squealed, then Jeff thrusted two fingers into me which got me to squeal again.

"You like that?" Punk growled.

"Uh…yes…." I groaned as I was shifting about trying to get the best pleasure from the thrusting fingers. Jeff pulled out his two fingers sucking them clean as Punk thrusted another finger into my back door, "Ugh Punk….yes…." I moaned as the water was running down us.

"Punk." Jeff said which got Punk to stop, pulling the two fingers out making me feel empty inside, I looked down and notice Jeff was fully erect. Punk helped me climb up onto Jeff, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held myself up with my hands on his shoulders, Punk then helped guide Jeff's erect cock into my chamber.

"Yes….uh…." I moaned as I was thrusting up and down onto his cock with Jeff and Punk's help. Punk scooted closer to us, when I thrusted down onto Jeff's cock.

"Stay right there." Jeff growled as he grasped onto my hips, I whimpered, I wanted to feel his cock being thrusted in and out of me. "Don't whimper, you'll like this." Jeff said as he bit at my nipple causing me to yelp a little. I then felt Punk's cock thrust into my back door, I escaped a big moan of joy.

"Uh, so full…." I groaned.

"But you like it." Punk growled as I felt him nibbling at my shoulder blade, Punk grasped onto my hips as well helping me thrust up and down onto both their cocks.

"Uh yes…..mmm….fuck!" I groaned as Jeff and Punk were biting at any place they could reach with their mouths. "Yes….yes…." I moaned as I was being thrusted down faster.

"New position." Jeff said, Punk pulled out and I whimpered, I climbed off Jeff pulling him out of my chamber, Jeff turned off the shower, "Punk, you want to go get that dildo."

"What do we need that for?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jeff said, Punk climbed out of the shower, Jeff bent me over teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock against my chamber before he thrusted into me, he grasped onto my waist helping me thrust back onto his cock. Punk came back carrying the dildo, his face lit up at the sight.

"May I?" Punk asked, Jeff nodded and I felt three of Punk's finger's thrust into my back door.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"Did I hurt you?" Punk asked.

"No, it feels good." I moaned as he was thrusting his three fingers in and out of me along with Jeff's cock. "Uh god….fuck you guys…mmm…" I groaned, I looked over seeing Punk's erect cock, I reached back grasping it jerking my hand up and down it.

"MMM Marie….." Punk growled, Punk removed his three fingers and inserted the dildo into my back door.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as he turned it on, I tightened my grip on his cock from pleasure as he then started to thrust it in and out. I started feeling light headed from bending over for so long and the pleasure. "New position, I'm feeling light headed." I said, they pulled out of me, Jeff slammed me against the wall, not hard though, he pulled my legs up thrusting into me, I locked my legs around him. "Uh yes, god yes Jeff…" I moaned, I leant my head back against the wall, I looked over Jeff's shoulder seeing Punk sit down on the edge of the tub setting the dildo on the ground and starting to jerk his hands up and down his cock. "Uh yes….right there…" I groaned staring at Punk.

"What are you staring at?" Jeff growled biting at my neck.

"MMM…Punk….uh yes Jeff…." I groaned.

"Punk, are you masturbating?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Punk said stopping his hand and I whimpered at the fact he stopped.

"I feel horrible, he's been gone for a month, being here for one day and only got me once." I whispered in a moan to him.

"You'll get him later." Jeff growled in a smile as he thrusted harder into me causing me to bounce back against the wall.

"Uh Jeff….fuck yeah…." I groaned as I could feel his cock hardening about to cum.

"Cum baby girl." Jeff growled.

"Yes….yes Jeff…..uh…." I whimpered as my walls tightened around his cock cumming with him. "FUCK JEFF!" I exclaimed when I orgasmed, Jeff helped me to my feet, Punk then went back to jerking his hand up and down now that he knows we are done. I climbed out of the tub walking up to him sitting there, I stopped his hands, he looked up at me with innocent in his eyes, I smiled. I straddled him, Punk helped guide his cock into my back door. "MMM…." I moaned as it filled me, I started bouncing up and down on him, he had a big smile across his face. "Uh Punk…..yes…." I moaned, he captured my lips into a kiss. "MMM…..uh…uh…yes…yes…" I groaned as I sped up my thrusts onto his cock.

"MMM Marie, slow down." Punk groaned, I didn't slow down for him, it felt good at the pace I was going.

"Right there….mmm….yes…" I exclaimed as I felt his cock hardening more as if he is about to cum. "Cum Punk….yes…..yes…" I groaned as I bounced a few more times onto his cock until he came into my back door. I leant forward pressing my lips against his gently scraping my teeth against his lip ring. "Good boy." I whispered as I stood up pulling his cock out of me, Jeff pulled me into his embrace giving me a kiss.


	25. Dr's Appt

**A Week Later- Marie's Point of View-**

Today Ann had an appointment to make sure she was pregnant; she didn't want to go alone, Matt was on tour overseas, Punk and Jeff were home, but she didn't want them going since she wasn't really that comfortable around them right now, I promised I would go with her. So I did, we sat in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called.

"What if it was a false positive?" Ann asked.

"Then it was a false positive, and then you and Matt keep trying until it's a real positive." I said as I flipped through the pages of a magazine.

"Would he be mad if it was a false positive?"

"No, he would understand Ann."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Ann, he's more understanding than you think." I said.

"Ann Grey?" A male nurse said.

"Here!" She said waving a little, we stood up following him back to a room and he took her vitals and other things before the doctor came in. "If I am pregnant, would you be here every step of the way?"

"Were you there every step of the way for me?"

"Yes."

"Then I would be there for you, you got Matt, the Legend, Punk and Jeff, and even though the kids won't understand, but you got Christopher and Jenna." I said as I hung onto her hand when the doctor came in, he ran a few tests on her.

"Let me send these to the lab and I will let you know when they come back." He said walking back out.

"If they are doing a standard home pregnancy test, I did that." Ann said.

"They do more than just that."

"How do you know?"

"I'm just assuming." I said, "If you have a girl, what would you want to name her?"

"I don't know, I was thinking Hailey."

"That's a nice name, how about boy?"

"I was thinking Benoit."

"Also a good one." I said as the doctor came back in.

"Results came in, congratulations Ms. Grey, you're pregnant." He said.

"Thank you doctor." I said.

"Be back in a month for a prenatal check up." He said as Ann was in shock, we walked out of the hospital.

"Call Matt and tell him the good news." I said.

"I'm pregnant; I'm going to be a mom." She said.

"Yep, you should be happy." I said as she pulled out her phone calling Matt who was waiting to hear the news, I drove her back to Matt's house.

"Matt, I got some news for you." Ann said.

"About the baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant; we are going to be parents, the doctor just confirmed it." Ann said as I could hear him scream in excitement on the other end, I was trying so hard not to laugh, I dropped her off and made sure she was able to get into the house before I drove back home, when I left this morning both Punk and Jeff were still asleep, I wonder if they are up yet. I pulled into the driveway shutting the car off, I climbed out locking the doors and headed into the house, and I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"I'm home!" I said, it echoing through the house, I could hear moans and grunts coming from the master bedroom, 'That's odd.' I thought. I headed towards the master bedroom setting the keys and my purse down on the way back there, when I pushed the slightly opened door open rest of the way I was shocked to see what was happening in front of me. Punk was hovered over Jeff bobbing his head up and down on Jeff's cock, Punk's cock fully erect as well, and Jeff's hand jerking up and down his cock, I almost came just seeing that.

"Welcome home." Jeff said looking up at me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked walking further into the room; Punk removed Jeff's cock from his mouth.

"We woke up horny, you weren't here to treat us and we figured to help each other out." Punk said.

"Now your home, so you can fix it." Jeff said as he got to his knees and him and Punk crawled over to the edge of the bed grasping me and pulled me onto the bed with them. "Are you wearing that lacey bra?" Jeff asked.

"MMM…" I moaned out.

"What lacey bra?" Punk asked as Jeff was hurriedly unbuttoning my top flinging it open.

"That bra." Jeff said, I was already heaving.

"Whoa, I love it." Punk said as Jeff pulled the shirt off throwing it aside and Punk worked the bra off tossing it aside, Punk took one nipple in his mouth and Jeff took the other one, they were molesting my breast, their hands wondering down my stomach under my shorts hem.

"MMM, no underwear." Jeff said into my breast as each of them thrusted one finger into my chamber and got into a rhythm of thrusting them into me at two different times.

"Uh guys….." I groaned as I was grinding against their fingers, Jeff removed his lips from my nipple, Punk grasped that breast in his hand as Jeff slithered down to my shorts undoing them and pulling them off my body.

"Is she ready?" Punk groaned.

"Yes." Jeff said lying down, I rolled on top of him and he helped guide his cock into my chamber.

"Uh yes….." I exclaimed in ecstasy, I leant forward giving Punk better access to my back door; I pressed my lips against Jeff's for a kiss. Punk thrusted into me and I moaned into his lips making it vibrate against his lips. They got in a rhythm of thrusting into me at two different times, "Fuck yes….uh….uh….shit that feels good…." I groaned.

"You like that?" Punk asked biting at my shoulder blade.

"Fuck yes….yes…..harder…." I moaned as they sped up their pace, I felt as if I was going to break in half.

"Yes, right there?" Jeff asked.

"Right there….mmmm…..fuck yeah……" I groaned as Jeff squeezed one of my breasts, Punk turned me to face him and captured my lips in for a kiss, I turned back to look at Jeff giving him a kiss. "God yes…..uh yes…..fuck…." I groaned when I felt their cocks hardening inside me, "Cum…uh yes…." I groaned as they sped up trying to get me to my point, but they both came before I reached my release, they both pulled out of me both disappointed with themselves. I climbed off the bed going and grabbing the dildo we have been using a lot lately, I climbed back on the bed in between the two men, "I know you two want to watch." I said out of breathe, I slid the dildo in between my legs thrusting it into my chamber turning it on. "Uh yes….mmm….." I moaned grinding and thrusting against it as I was thrusting it in and out of me. I glanced over seeing Jeff watching me intently watching me then I glanced over and Punk was watching just as well. "Uh….uh….fuck…" I moaned as I left the dildo in me for a little longer before I thrusted it back out and sped up the pace of the dildo until my walls were clamping around it and came all over it, I turned it off and pulled it out.

"MMM girl, you need to do that more often." Jeff growled pulling me into a kiss.

"You two need to do that more often, it made me so horny." I said turning around kissing Punk.

"It was a one time thing." Punk said.

"Good news." I said.

"What?"

"Ann is pregnant for sure, the doctor confirmed it today." I said.

"We are going to be uncles." Jeff said.

"Yep." I said.


	26. Kids Return

**August 8****th****- Marie's Point of View-**

We drove up to the Boys and Girls club to pick up Jenna and Christopher, they were arriving home today from camp, Matt and Ann was meeting us there since we were going over to the court house for Punk and I to get married, or get our marriage license for that matter. I was wearing an ankle length white dress I picked out, Punk and Jeff were both dressed nicely, not tuxes but in nice attire to my wishes. We stood there leaning against the car waiting for the bus to pull in.

"I can't wait; I've missed them so much." I said as Punk wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Punk said.

"I know, would they remember me?"

"It's been two months and you talked to them once a week, they will remember their mom." Jeff said as Ann and Matt were watching us from their car, we stood there for five more minutes, other parents were in the parking lot as well, the yellow bus pulled in and we walked to where the door was watching as the other kids climbed off, it got to Christopher and Jenna.

"MOMMY!" Christopher and Jenna exclaimed in unison running up to me, I squatted down a little to wrap them up in a hug, I wrapped my arms around them in a hug, and I kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Have fun at camp?" I asked.

"Yes, look at what we made." Jenna said handing me her projects.

"What are they?" I asked.

"That is for Daddy Punk, and that other one is for Daddy Hardy for father's day." Jenna said as I handed it to them, and Christopher handed them his as well.

"Thanks." Jeff and Punk said bending over hugging each one individually.

"And that is your birthday present mommy." Christopher said.

"Thanks, could I get another hug?" I asked.

"Yes." Jenna said hugging me again.

"Why are you wearing a dress mommy?" Christopher asked.

"Mommy is going to get married today, you want to come?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you marrying?" Jenna asked.

"Daddy Punk." I said as Christopher grasped onto Punk's hand and Jeff picked Jenna up carrying her back to our car.

"What about Daddy Hardy?" Christopher asked.

"I don't believe in marriage." Jeff said.

"How come you don't believe in marriage?" Jenna asked.

"I'll explain it when you get older okay?" Jeff asked.

"Pinky promise?" Jenna asked.

"Pinky promise." Jeff said crossing his pinky with hers, we got settled in the car and drove over to the court house.

"We ready to do this?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, Matt will you sit with the kids?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt said, we walked into the court house in front of the judge, Matt sat in the front row in between the two kids. The judge wedded us, Jeff and Ann signed the certificate saying they were the witnesses, Punk and I kissed making it official.

"Time to change the kid's names." I said looking at the two kids happily playing with their uncle.

"Yep." Punk said, we waited in another line for Jeff and Punk to adopt Jenna and Christopher as their own. We changed their names, Jenna is now named Jenna Lee Hardy and Christopher is now named Christopher Wade Brooks. We drove home, Matt and Ann went out by themselves since Matt was leaving tomorrow to head back on tour.

"What do you kids want for dinner?" Punk asked.

"May we have chicken nuggets?" Jenna asked.

"Chicken nuggets it is." Punk said as he went into the kitchen preparing to make the chicken nuggets.

"Do you want to see your rooms?" I asked.

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"Grab your bags." Jeff said as they picked up their bags they had at camp.

"I'll take Jenna." I said, I walked Jenna into her room, her mouth dropped and she dropped her bag in the doorway.

"This is just my room, I'm not sharing with Christopher?" Jenna asked turning around to look at me.

"Nope, he has his own room. Do you like it? It has ballerinas and pink." I said looking at the pink ballerina sheet set on her bed.

"I love it, may I go see Christopher's room?" She asked.

"Yep, it's next door." I said, she ran out by me into the other room, I picked up her bag setting it on her bed taking out her clothes throwing them in her dirty clothes basket. I glanced over when I heard squealing, Jeff was walking by the door with both Jenna and Christopher hanging over his shoulders.

"We are going to the park, be back for dinner." Jeff said.

"Alright, tell Punk that." I said.

"Will do." Jeff said as Jeff set the kids down and they ran off yelling 'Daddy Punk.'

"I'm going to do laundry, we got to go school shopping for those two." I said.

"We'll go tomorrow, before our flight." Jeff said.

"Daddy Hardy, we ready!" Christopher said running up to Jeff.

"Alright." Jeff said as he walked away being dragged by Christopher, I carried Jenna's dirty clothes basket into Christopher's room going through his bag pulling out his dirty clothes setting them on top of Jenna's clothes.

"How do kids go through so many clothes?" I thought out loud.

"Their kids, they get dirty." Punk said scaring me.

"Wear a bell jeez." I said throwing my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for the oven to preheat." Punk said.

"Then you could go get our clothes out of our room." I said.

"Do I have too?" Punk whined.

"Yes." I said walking up to him kissing him on the lips.

"I'm going." He said as he walked towards our room, I carried the basket out to the garage where the washer and dryer were, I separated the clothes out there putting the darks in first, Punk walked out with another basket.

"Is that everyone's clothes?" I asked.

"Yep, the oven is preheated, I got to go put the nuggets in." Punk said setting the basket down, I went through all the clothes starting the washer, I went back inside joining Punk on the couch watching the television. "Back on the road tomorrow, you going to be okay with the kids?"

"Yep, I handled them for seven years, I think I can handle them while you are on tour for four days." I said as I scooted closer to his embrace.


	27. Shower and Bedtime

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

Jeff came home with the two kids, it was around time the chicken nuggets were done.

"Go wash up you three." I said, Jenna and Christopher went into the bathroom washing their hands, Jeff washed his in the kitchen sink.

"They are such energetic kids coming home from camp." Jeff said.

"Tomorrow we are going to go school shopping." Punk said.

"Tonight, we are going to get one last who raw." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me running his fingers along my pant's hem.

"Don't get it started now Jeff." I said as we heard the giggles of the kids running down the hall, they ran into the room climbing onto their seats.

"What would we like to drink?" Punk asked.

"Milk!" They exclaimed, I made their plates, Punk poured their glasses.

"How does school shopping sound tomorrow?" Jeff asked sitting down at the table.

"School, already?" Christopher asked.

"Just the shopping." I said setting their plates down and went back working on our plates.

"Well, Daddy Punk and I have to go on tour tomorrow, but when we get back we will go on a couple of day trips okay?" Jeff said as he snatched a nugget from Christopher and he giggled.

"Like where to daddy?" Jenna asked.

"We could go to Fantasy Lake, we could go see some animals." Jeff said.

"A zoo!" Christopher said.

"Well, kind of." Jeff said, we ate dinner, they told us further detail of their camping experience and the new friends they met, some of them are going to be in their first grade class which would be good.

"I'm done." Christopher said.

"Me too." Jenna said.

"Alright, why don't you two go get ready to bathe?" I asked.

"I shower now mommy." Jenna said.

"Okay, then you can shower too." I said, they ran off to their rooms, I stood up grabbing their plates taking them to the sink to wash off when I heard the pit patter of them running back.

"Where are our pajamas?" Christopher asked.

"Right." I said.

"We'll help." Punk said, Jeff and Punk went with the two kids to find their pajamas as I rinsed off the dishes and put away the left overs.

"Laundry." I said, I went out into the garage putting the wet clothes into the dryer and I set the clothes in the washer and got it ready to go until after they were both done with their showers. I walked back inside the house, I went to the kitchen to wipe down the dining room table from any messes, I heard the showers running and Punk and Jeff came back into the kitchen.

"Their showering." Jeff said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I bent over the table.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up breaking out of Jeff's grip going to the garbage can throwing away the paper towel I was using, I turned my attention to putting the left overs in the refrigerator, Punk shut the refrigerator sliding in front of me smiling. "We don't have time." I said as I looked from Punk to Jeff.

"Doesn't mean we could start." Punk said as he turned me to face him pressing his lips against mine, I moaned causing my lips to vibrate against his. Jeff walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me sliding his hands under my pants hem this time causing me to moan more to Punk's lips.

"Your wet." Jeff growled as he rubbed his fingers against my clit, I broke my lips away from Punks leaning my head back against Jeff's chest enjoying him rubbing away at my clit. I then felt Punk's hand insert into my jeans next to Jeff rubbing his fingers along my clit as well.

"She is, she's the perfect girl, she's always ready for us." Punk growled. Jeff leant his head down pressing his lips against mine as their fingers rubbed against my clit trying to see how much wetter they could get me.

"I think we should stop." I said in a whisper type moan because I was losing my breath, I then felt each of them thrust a finger into me and I yelped, I then started trying to shift about to grind against their thrusting fingers.

"We'll stop when we need too." Jeff groaned as I could feel a bulge forming. I felt Punk's other hand fumbling with my button and zipper on my jeans, I looked down at his other hand undoing them.

"What are you doing?" I asked Punk.

"Losing your jeans." Punk answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Their in the way." Punk said as they fell to the floor, they removed their fingers from my chamber, and manhandled me to where I was sitting on a kitchen counter. They spread my legs out where they both were kneeling in between them, they moved the tiny fabric of my thong out of the way as they both reinserted their fingers into my chamber and started giving my clit wide licks.

"Uh yes…..MMM…..oh god…" I moaned as I grasped onto the side of the counter. They both looked up at me smiling as their fingers sped up and I was thrusting and grinding myself against their fingers trying to make it more pleasurable than it was, we heard a shower turn off, they both thrusted their fingers into me a couple more times and gave my clit one last lick before they helped me off the counter, I pulled my pants on. "I need to go ride the dryer." I joked, they both chuckled and I went back to putting the left overs into the refrigerator as they tried to fix themselves since their bulges were obvious. I walked out to the garage, by the time I got there the other shower was turned off so I started the washer, I came back in and Jenna was out of the bathroom in her pajamas playing with Jeff, he had her hanging upside down.

"Mommy, look!" Jenna said giggling, then Jeff started tickling her, she was laughing upside down. Jeff then set her back on her feet, Jeff and Punk then attacked her.

"TICKLEMONSTER!" Punk said, she was laughing uncontrollably, Christopher walked out of the bathroom.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"TICKLEMONSTER!" Jeff said running to him grabbing Christopher and tickled him, Jeff carried him out putting him down next to Jenna, Punk and Jeff were tickling both of them, I leant against the hallway wall watching them do this on the living room floor. I then started thinking about how Jeff wants another, I know they would be good parents considering how they are with Jenna and Christopher, but there is a big difference between a seven year old and a new born, I'm sure they are going to be great with a new born.

"Ticklemonster mom!" Jenna yelled as she was able to escape from them running up to me tickling me, it got me to come out of my thoughts and I started giggling since she found my ticklish spot, I stopped her and started tickling her.

"I think it's time for bed." I said.

"But mommy, I'm not tired." Christopher said.

"You guys want to watch a movie then?" I asked.

"YES!" They exclaimed jumping about, they picked out a movie they wanted to watch and I put it on, they sat down in between Jeff and Punk on the couch, I sat in the recliner and by half way through the movie they were both fast asleep laying on their laps.

"I knew that would work." I said as I stood up walking over lightly picking Jenna up first so Punk could stand up. I carried Jenna back to her room laying her down in her bed, I pulled the covers down and over her. "Good night Jenna Lee." I said kissing the top of her head, she rolled over facing the wall, I turned on her night light and walked out of her room leaving a crack in the door, she always liked having the door shut. I walked into Christopher's room where Jeff and Punk were saying their good nights.

"She tucked in?" Punk asked.

"Yep, fast asleep." I whispered, I bent over kissing the top of Christopher's head, "Good night Christopher Wade." I said as they followed me out of his room, they went into Jenna's room saying their good nights. I went into the living room turning off the movie and the television itself. I then went out to the garage turning the washer and dryer off until tomorrow, I hate sleeping with them on for some odd reason. I then came back in and went to the bedroom checking the drawers to make sure they had enough clothes for the tour, Punk and Jeff walked in.


	28. Last Minute Fun

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"Where'd we leave off?" Jeff asked.

"Your turn." I said, I pulled out a condom for Punk setting it on top of the dresser, they pulled their shirts off tossing them aside. They both sat on the edge of the bed, I straddled the two legs closest together of them, I held myself up by the bed frame, I kissed Punk then I leant over kissing Jeff, I lightly pushed them back against the bed. I ran my hands down their muscled chest over their stomachs to their pants, I unbuckled and unzipped their pants, I tugged Punk's jeans and boxers off then I tugged at Jeff's pulling them off. I restraddled the two legs leaning forward kissing Jeff then I kissed Punk, I ran my hands down their muscled chest and stomachs again down to their still somewhat hard cocks from earlier. I ran my hands over them lightly stroking each one getting them to harden.

"MMM…." I moaned as I grind against their legs, when they got hard enough, I wrapped my hands around them jerking my hands up and down, I heard them escape a few moans from pleasure, I climbed off their legs jerking my hands on their erect cocks a couple more times before I knelt down between Jeff's legs licking my tongue around his tip.

"MMM Marie…." Jeff groaned as I wrapped my lips around his tip sucking on it a little as I ran my hands up and down his cock as I started inserting more of his cock into my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down his cock a couple of times before I pulled his cock out of my mouth and gave it a few more hard jerks causing him to whimper in pleasure. I scooted over in between Punk's legs, I repeated what I did to Jeff what I did to him, I stood up walking over to the dresser grabbing the condom opening it and I walked back over putting the condom on his cock with my mouth. I took my shirt off exposing the lacey bra they love and I took my pants back off and I climbed onto Punk straddling him rubbing my clit against his cock.

"MMM Marie…." Punk said as he grasped my hips, I moved the tiny fabric of my thong out of the way before he helped guide himself into me.

"Uh yes….." I moaned out as I started bouncing up and down on his cock, Jeff rolled over straddling Punk's legs behind me, Jeff started nibbling at me neck. "Oh god, fuck yes…." I groaned as Jeff wrapped his arms around grasping my breast, he removed one hand sliding it down my heaving stomach in between mine and Punk's bodies rubbing my clit, I leant my head back in pleasure. I felt Punk's hand travel up grasping my breast that Jeff isn't grasping, he slowly pulled the cup down causing my breast to pop out. "Uh….uh….fuck…." I groaned as Punk massaged my breast and pinched my nipple in between his fingers. I started thrusting myself down on Punk's cock faster, "Uh yes….uh, uh, oh god….." I groaned.

"Slow down for us sweetie, we want to enjoy every moment of this." Jeff groaned into my ear.

"But it won't be as pleasurable slow." I whined, Jeff put his hands over Punk's slowing my thrusts down.

"Is it less pleasurable?"

"No, it's more pleasurable." I moaned as they made sure I slowly thrust up and down on Punk's cock, Jeff slowly pushed me forward so he could get a better access to my back door.

"Jeff don't, let her finish me up first." Punk groaned, I could tell his end was coming but I also knew he had something else up his sleeve. Jeff nodded, I started thrusting on him faster.

"Uh yes….MMM….oh god…..cum Punk…." I moaned as Jeff ran a hand between us rubbing my clit making me turned on more, "Fuck yes…." I yelped, Jeff knew what it was doing to me, I thrusted faster and Jeff sped up the pace of rubbing my clit.

"I'm going to cum…" Punk moaned as I thrusted faster onto him causing him to cum into the condom, I climbed off Punk along with Jeff allowing him to go clean up, Jeff laid me down positioning himself between my legs.

"You got to do better than that." I moaned as he rubbed the tip of his cock at my chamber.

"It isn't a competition." Jeff groaned as he thrusted into me causing me to whimper at first entrance, he pulled out and thrusted back into me.

"Uh yes….fuck…" I groaned as I turned my head to see what Punk was doing, I couldn't see him so I turned my attention back to Jeff. "Uh Jeff…..oh god…." I groaned as I felt fingers poking at my back door, I looked down and saw Punk standing next to Jeff trying to finger my back door, I thrusted myself down causing his fingers to thrust into me.

"Someone is eager." Punk growled.

"It feels so good…..oh god…" I moaned as they got in rhythm, I saw Jeff whisper something to Punk. "Uh….uh….yes….." I groaned as they sped up their pace causing the bed to shake, Punk ran his hand over my breast giving it a light squeeze and tugged at my nipple causing me to whimper in pleasure, the hand ran down my heaving stomach going to my clit, "Oh no…." I moaned as he rubbed his fingers over my clit, "Uh….yes!" I groaned, I ran my hands through my hair trying not to cum anytime soon from pleasure.

"How do you like that?" Jeff groaned as he sped up his thrusts causing me to whimper more. I felt the tingling sensation of orgasm and the walls clamping around his cock and his cock hardening.

"Fuck yes…..uh…" I groaned as he thrusted into me one last time and we both came, I shuddered into orgasm, Jeff removed his cock and Punk removed his fingers from me, they both slid down licking around my chamber picking up my cum and juices.

"MMM….I'm surely going to miss that taste." Punk said as he licked his lips.

"I think maybe we should get her to cum again so we could get more." Jeff said.

"Not a bad idea." Punk said smirking.

"No….why don't we wait until morning and see if you have morning wood?" I groaned trying to get out of another round.

"Not a bad idea." Jeff said as he slid up pressing his lips against mine, he removed his lips from mine only for my lips to be met by Punks. I sat up to reposition myself on the bed, Jeff and Punk climbed in on either side of me, we all climbed under the blanket to cover our naked bodies snuggling close together.

**The Next Day-Marie's Point of View-**

Punk and Jeff's flight was at noon and we wanted to go shopping before hand so they could at least do a little bit of school shopping with their kids, I had the alarm set for six to give us an hour or so before the kids would get up and before we had to go shopping before their flight. My alarm beeping, now only if I could find a way to go turn it off without climbing over one of them, Punk grumpily rolled over smacking the alarm turning it off.

"Morning already?" He groaned.

"Yes, I made sure it was set extra early so we could have some extra fun." I said rubbing my eyes.

"We could have fun as Mr. Sleeping-Head could sleep more." Punk said as he rolled back over pressing his lips against mine.

"Wouldn't he wake up from the noise?" I asked as he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue tracing my lips begging for entrance, I let my lips slightly open to allow our tongues to explore each others mouth.

"Not if we keep it down." Punk groaned when he broke the kiss, he rolled out of the bed heading over to the dresser pulling out the drawer that held the condoms, I saw him shuffling about.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"We're out of condoms." He said, I got up to my knees crawling over to the edge, I pulled him to the edge of the bed wrapping my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't mean we still can't have fun." I said as I ran my hands down his stomach lightly rubbing my hands over his shaft getting him to escape a few moans.

"Alright." Punk said as he removed my hands turning around catching my lips in a kiss, he was leaning forward, and brought his one knee up onto the bed lifting himself up as he was leading me back to a laying position. Our hands roaming each others bodies freely, I was rubbing mine up and down his shaft causing it to get harder. Punk's hands grasping my breast before they slowly ran down my stomach to rubbing my clit. "Your wet, you truly are always ready for us." Punk moaned as our kiss broke, he then started nibbling at my neck as I nibbled at his.

"Is it my fault what you guys do to me?" I asked in a moan, he chuckled a little as I felt his fingers trace my chamber, I was anticipating his fingers but he thrusted his erected cock into me. "Ugh….uh Punk…." I moaned out as he shifted about to get comfortable and he grasped onto my legs for better leverage. He pulled out and pushed back in trying to set a pace, "Uh….oh god…..fuck Punk…." I growled as he was speeding up the pace causing the bed to shake from our thrusts.

"Rub your clit baby…" Punk groaned, I went to do it but someone beat me to it, I looked over to see Jeff's eyes opened and smirking.

"Uh…..oh yes….." I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair, I turned my head to look deep into Jeff's green eyes that were staring back at me, he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, Punk leant forward nibbling at my nipples tugging at them. "Uh….yes….yes!" I moaned. Punk started slowing down his thrusts and I whimpered at that and tried to thrust faster against him.

"Sweetie, I'm going to cum and I don't want to cum in you." Punk said, which kind of hurt me for some odd reason, he pulled out and I climbed off the bed and stormed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me locking it. Why did that hurt? I'm supposed to have Jeff's baby, I know that, and I want to have Jeff's baby and I know Punk said he didn't mind if I had Jeff's baby, but I'm married to Punk and I want to give him another baby. Maybe I feel less attractive because he doesn't want to go through the miracle of life with me, I mean maybe I took too much offense to it. I set the toilet seat cover down, I sat on it bringing my legs up wrapping my arms around my legs feeling tears sting my eyes, why am I so emotional about this? I thought of reasons why that hurt. 'I just need to talk to Punk and tell him that I want to have his kid, but I can't, I mean I can't just have his and forget Jeff's wishes. It was just the way Punk said it made me feel so, not unworthy, what's that word, that I'm not beautiful and I'm just here to be their sex slave and Punk doesn't want me to give him another miracle, I understand he doesn't want one, but it's the least I could do.'

"Marie, will please open up?" Jeff asked slightly knocking on the door.

"No!" I yelled out.

"I'm sorry Marie for whatever I did wrong." Punk said through the door.

"Could you at least open up so we could talk about this face to face rather than through a wooden door?" Jeff asked.

"FINE!" I growled, I got up walking over unlocking the door then went back to my position on the toilet not even looking at them as I heard them open the door and I knew they walked in, I was trying to not let them see the tears that had escaped my eyes. I looked down at the ground in front of me, Jeff stood in front of me squatting down to look up into my eyes with his, he had a concerned expression on his face, and I felt Punk standing to the side of me running his hand through my hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jeff asked as he ran a hand through my hair on the other side.

"It's what Punk said." I said not looking at Punk, I broke the eye contact with Jeff looking the other way.

"What'd I say?" Punk asked.

"That you didn't want to cum in me." I said.

"Why did that make you upset?" Punk asked.

"It made me feel as if I wasn't attractive to you, that you were only using me for the sex, you wouldn't love me more if I was pregnant with your baby, or maybe I did want you to cum in me, or maybe I do want to have your baby along with Jeff's." I said as I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to the main bedroom climbing onto the bed sitting the same way I was sitting earlier on the toilet with my face dug into my knees instead this time. I heard them lightly chatting in the bathroom, I couldn't make out what they were saying though, I heard someone flick the bathroom light off, and I felt someone climb onto the bed with me.

"Honey, it's none of that. I love you, I think you're the most beautiful person ever…" Punk said as he ran a hand through my hair before he wrapped it around me and pulled me closer to his embrace. Jeff climbed in on the other side listening to what Punk had to say, "…it's just that I knew Jeff wanted to have a baby, I do want one at some point, it's just that I don't want to ruin Jeff's chances of having one because you got pregnant with mine because I came into you right now." Punk tried to explain.

"So, you want to have another baby with me, but you just want to wait until after I get pregnant with Jeff's?" I asked as I removed my head from my knees.

"Yeah, I'm sure that if we run out of condoms for Jeff when I'm trying to get you pregnant, I'm sure Jeff would do the same thing. It's not that we don't find you less attractive, which will never happen, I'm not using you for sex, if I was I wouldn't of married you." Punk said.

"Yeah, plus I wouldn't of let that happen." Jeff piped in.

"Sorry for over reacting, it just got to me." I said.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't think before I said it." Punk said as he leant in pressing his lips against mine.

**AS FOR RIGHT NOW, THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY UNTIL I CAN THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH IT AND RIGHT NOW MY MIND IS ON OTHER THINGS AND WHAT NOT....SORRY!**


	29. Fixing the Problems

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. I GOT SOME MORE IDEAS WITH THIS STORY SO HERE WE GO.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

Our kiss broke, I just looked deep into his brown eyes smiling and for some odd reason I believed and trusted him. I looked over at the alarm clock seeing that it was about 6:45 and the kids will be waking at any moment.

"What's wrong now sweetie?" Jeff asked turning my face to look at his.

"We don't have enough time to finish." I said softly.

"We'll make time." Punk said

"I'll go begin the kids' breakfast while you two finish up." Jeff said winking and he leant forward giving me one of his poisonous kisses I could never say no to, I moaned into his lips, "And I think there might be some condoms in the bottom drawer." Jeff said climbing off the bed, he opened the bottom drawer pulling out a condom, "I thought so, here." Jeff said tossing one onto the bed within reach of me. Jeff pulled on some pajama pants over his boxers to go out to the kitchen. I grabbed the condom ripping it open pulling the condom out looking at Punk out of the corner of my eye, I moved to my knees looking at him face to face, I lowered myself down putting the condom in spot as I rolled it on with my lips.

"Oh god Marie…..mmm…." Punk groaned as he gripped onto the sheets, I think he might of exploded then, I then started bobbing my head up and down his cock a few times to get the condom cover with saliva, I removed his cock from my mouth giving it a few jerks with my hand. "If you continue this torture, I won't be able to finish you." Punk grunted. I walked on my knees closer to him straddling him wrapping my arms around him pressing my lips against his forcefully in a rough kiss, I ran my fingers through his hair. I rubbed my clit against his cock teasing him and myself in the worse way, I then felt Punk thrust up into my chamber.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed grasping a hand full of his hair arching my back. Punk pulled out and grasped my hips pulling me down on him. "Uh…..uh….yes…." I moaned as I thrusted with his hands on my hips. Punk bit at my neck and then gently suck at the part he just bit, I sped up my thrusts down on his cock getting us both to whimper in joy. "Uh….oh yes…..fuck, oh god…..I'm going to miss this…." I groaned running a hand through my own hair leaning back onto my two hands to get better leverage.

"Me too…..faster girl…." Punk panted out as he bit at my nipple causing me to yelp, I started thrusting myself up and down harder and faster, I ran my hand down my heaving stomach rubbing at my clit.

"Fuck yeah….uh…..yeah….yeah….MMM….." I moaned as I felt Punk's cock hardening in preparation to shoot his load. "Cum Punk….you know you want too…" I groaned into his ear as he pushed me back onto the bed to where I was laying and he was now on his knees thrusting in and out of me.

"Your going to cum too…." He grunted as he slow down making it more torturous to me, I removed my hand from my clit and I knew what would get him really to shoot his load and make me win. I brought my fingers up to where I can look at them, Punk intently watching me and slowly and barely thrusting into me, I inserted my two fingers that were covered in my juices into my mouth sucking them clean.

"MMM….I am delicious aren't I?" I asked in a moan as Punk came in the next thrust, he pulled out of me, he slid down my body positioning his face between my legs lightly licking my clit getting me to squirm with each lick, I then felt two fingers begging for entrance at my chamber and another finger begging for entrance at my back door, as he licked at my clit he thrusted them into me. "OH YES!" I exclaimed as I squirmed and grasped the sheets in pleasure, he pulled his fingers out shoving them back into me before they were all the way out. "Uh…..yes…..oh god…." I groaned as I moving my head back and forth as I could feel my walls clamping around his fingers. He thrusted his fingers into me a few more times causing me to shudder in orgasm and cum over his fingers. He inserted his fingers into his mouth and licked up rest of the cum and juices on my clit and in my chamber.

"Good girl." Punk said in a whisper as he pressed his lips against me tasting myself on his lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered trying to control my panting, he laid down next to me.

"It's cool, I didn't mean it the way you took it, next time you could tell me and I'll explain it better. I think your beautiful and love you very much, I would rather talk to you than you running away from it." Punk said running his hand through my hair.

"I love you too, maybe I'm just being too sensitive." I said looking over him pressing my lips against his.

"I'm going to go shower, you want to join?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling, we climbed off going into the shower and he had his arms wrapped around me holding me in his embrace. "I can't wash if your holding me this tight." I said.

"I'm going to be gone for four days, I want to hold you for a little while longer." Punk said as he kissed at the arch of my neck, we finished showering and going out to the dining room to see Jeff sitting at the table with Jenna and Christopher eating bowls of cereal. "Cereal for breakfast, what kind are you eating?" I asked as I pulled out the coffee pot pouring some into two coffee mugs for Punk and I handing him one as he walked in a few moments later.

"Fruity Pebbles." Jenna said pulling the spoon out of her mouth putting it in her bowl.

"I love Fruity Pebbles." Punk said.

"You want a bowl?" I asked.

"Of course." Punk said, I pulled out two bowls as he walked over to the table placing kisses on top of Christopher and Jenna's head before he sat down and setting his and mine coffee cups down., I poured me and him each a bowl of cereal carrying it over to the table setting a bowl in front of Punk and down in front of my seat, I sat down and stared across the table at Jeff who was smiling as Jenna and Christopher was singing some song they learned at camp.

"Why don't you two go get dressed, we have some shopping to do before your daddies have to go to work." I said as Jenna and Christopher slid out of their chairs taking their bowls over to the counter next to the sink.

"Work? May we go with them?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Not this time, you got to stay home with mommy." Jeff said.

"When can we go back to wrestling?" Christopher asked.

"Next time it's near home or when your on break." Punk said.

"YAY! We can see wrestling again!" Jenna said jumping excitedly.

"Why don't you go get dressed like mommy asked?" Jeff asked.

"Okay…" They said as they ran out of the kitchen and to their rooms.

"I'm going to go get dressed and pack my bag." Jeff said as he stood up taking his bowl to the sink rinsing his out.

"I got to go pack as well." Punk said.

"Alright." I said, Punk got up taking his things to the sink rinsing it out as him and Jeff went to our bedroom leaving me to finish eating to myself.


	30. School Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"MOMMY!" Jenna exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen in search of me.

"Yes sweetie." I said.

"I got a splinter from my drawer." She said holding her finger out.

"You know what we got to do right?"

"No mommy, it hurts if you pull it out." She said pulling her finger back.

"We have to get it out before it gets infected, you don't want that." I said standing up going to the first aide kit looking for the tweezers, anti-bacterial and band-aids for her.

"No mommy!" Jenna exclaimed, I picked her up carrying her out to the couch putting her on my lap holding her there, thank god she is light.

"I have too." I said, "Do you want me to do a countdown?" I asked looking at the finger.

"Yes please." She said as she covered her eyes with her other hand.

"3.…2.….1..." I said grabbing the splinter with the tweezers pulling it out and she started crying, "Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Why are you crying then?" I asked, I set the tweezers down putting some anti-bacterial where the splinter was and put a band-aid on it.

"I don't know." She said.

"Be careful now." I said kissing her forehead before she slid off my lap running back to her room as I cleaned up the stuff. Punk and Jeff walked out with their bags setting them next to the door.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Jenna got a splinter from her dresser." I said walking back into the kitchen putting the first aide kit up.

"Ouch." Punk said as I walked out sliding some flip flops on grabbing my purse and phone.

"Kiddies, you ready to go?" Jeff asked walking towards the bedrooms.

"We're hiding!" Christopher exclaimed and you could hear little giggles, Punk followed Jeff to the two bedrooms.

"FOUND YOU!" Punk yelled, I stood by the door waiting as I heard the giggles of Christopher.

"I found the other!" Jeff said walking out cradling Jenna and she was laughing.

"Do we have to go school shopping?" Christopher asked in a whiny manner.

"Yes." I said as Jeff set Jenna down and picked his bag up, we opened the door and they raced out to the car to see who could get there first. Punk and Jeff put their bags in the trunk, we went up to Wal-Mart going inside and straight to the school supply section.

"Backpacks, what back pack do you want?" I asked.

"I want the pink one!" Jenna said pointing at a small pink one.

"I want the John Cena one." Christopher said.

"Cena, why?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"I like John Cena, he's so awesome!" Christopher said, we walked into the aisle holding the supplies supplies.

"What notebooks do you want?" Punk asked looking at the different selection of notebooks and folders they had.

"SPIDERMAN!" Christopher said grabbing a Spider-Man notebook and folder.

"Strawberry Short Cake and Powder Puff Girls." Jenna said grabbing a Strawberry Short Cake notebook and a Powder Puff Girls folder.

"You need more than that you two." I said as they grabbed different types of notebooks and folders.

"Paper, scissors and pencils." Jeff said.

"May I get the Spiderman pencils?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, what kind do you want princess?" Jeff asked putting the pencils back putting Spiderman ones into the cart.

"Powder Puff Girls." She said pointing to them, he pulled them off setting them into the cart.

"Crayons, colored pencils or makers?" Punk asked.

"Crayons." I said, they put a pack of crayons into the cart as we looked through rest of the supplies picking out the stuff a first grader might need.

"Are we getting new clothes too?" Christopher asked.

"Yep buddy." Jeff said.

"Why don't you take Christopher to the boys section and I'll take Jenna to the girls section?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Punk said, I held onto Jenna's hand as we went to the girls section helping her pick out clothes and taking her to the fitting rooms making sure the clothes fit and she didn't grow much. We then picked out socks and underwear before we went and met up with the boys who had the cart setting the stuff in.

"Did you get everything you wanted princess?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I got a cute little pink dress." Jenna said.

"I'm sure it is cute, do we want to get shoes?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." I said, we walked over to the kids section of shoes getting them fitted for shoes and found them the shoes they wanted.

"We got to get going, we have to head to the airport." Punk said looking at his watch, we walked to the front checking out buying Christopher and Jenna each a little snack to munch on, we then drove over to the airport parking in the short term parking lot climbing out and walked in, I hung onto the kids hands taking them to a bench as Punk and Jeff checked in at the counter handing them their bags. Jenna and Christopher sat on the bench eating at their gummy bears I bought them, I felt two arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against their frame and I saw Punk out of the corner of my eye standing next to me so I knew it was Jeff. Jeff kissed at my neck and I rested my hands on his feeling him pulling me closer to his embrace.

"We have time to spare." Jeff whispered moaned into my ear.

"Where?" I asked looking back at my kids who were sitting on either side of Punk, they offered him a gummy bear and he was making them laugh, it seemed as if Jeff and I were in our own little world just watching them.

"They have a family bathroom, it won't take that long and Punk could watch the kids for a little while." Jeff moaned lightly biting at my neck.

"We'll be back, we have to use the bathroom." I said.

"Okay." Punk said smiling because he knew it was a lie, Jeff and I walked hand and hand to the family bathroom slowly walking in looking both ways before we shut the door locking it.

"It's not the most romantic place, but it'll do." Jeff said as he rested his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair on his neck.

"For now." I said as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips against his, he grabbed my thighs right below my butt picking me up carrying me over to the sink setting me down on the sink, he ran his hands over my bikini line to the button and zipper of my pants undoing them, he slipped his hand into my pants rubbing my clit getting me to moan. "Uh Jeff…." I moaned when I removed my lips from his, I leant back onto my hands on the sink wherever I could put them lifting my butt up so Jeff could pull my pants off leaving my thong on. I put my fingers on my clit rubbing it as Jeff undid his jeans and pulling his boxers down under his cock to make it easier for him to get dress. Jeff stepped forward resting my legs on his hips as he pushed his cock into me fully hitting my g-spot. "OH GOD!" I moaned out in anticipation, he pulled out and thrusted back into me, he slid a hand under my shirt grasping my breast. "MMM Jeff…..oh yes…." I said as he sped up his thrusting. "Uh Jeff…." I said digging my nails into the sink breathing heavily, Jeff slid a hand underneath me pushing it into my backdoor. "FUCK JEFF!" I exclaimed as he thrusted his finger faster trying to catch up to his other thrusting getting me to dig my nails into the sink more. "Uh Jeff….fuck yes….it feels so good…." I said as I felt his cock tensing up and my walls clamping down around it, he thrusted two more hard times into me before we both came.

"I love you." Jeff said pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too." I said as I slid my pants back on, "You and Punk owe me a lot of thongs, we always end up ripping them." I said as I buckled my pants and started fixing my hair.

"You can always go without."

"You'll like that too much." I said.

"Your right, just the mental images give me shivers of pleasure." Jeff said as we walked out towards Punk and the kids who were smiling and giggling, I sat down next to Punk and Jeff sat on the other side of Jenna, Punk rested his hand on my back lowering it into the back of my pants, I squirmed about to where I was sitting on his hand and his finger thrusting into my back door, I was trying not to squirm too much because I didn't want to get the bench to shake and I was biting my lip trying not to escape moans. I leant forward giving Punk better access, I looked down the bench seeing my kids giggling at a game they were playing and Jeff was paying attention to the action that was going on behind me.

"When is your plane flying away?" Christopher asked.

"It leaves soon." Jeff said.

"We should really get going so we could go through security." Punk said.

"Yeah, security could be a pain." I said as Punk and I stood up in unison, we stood next to each other like we were connected at the hip keeping our backs to the wall with me constantly shifting weight back and forth on my feet grinding against his finger. Punk slowly slid his finger out of my back door leaving it empty and slid it out of my pants.

"Alright, kiddies, be good for your mommy, and if your good when we get back you'll get a big surprise." Jeff said bending down a little to be eye level.

"Surprise, we'll defiantly be good." Jenna said.

"Now, give me a hug and a kiss." Jeff said sticking his arms out, Christopher and Jenna ran into them giving him a big hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Do I get one too?" Punk asked squatting down, they walked over to him giving him a hug and kiss as well. I sat down, I picked Jenna up onto one leg and Christopher onto the other.

"We are going to sit here and watch your daddies go up the escalator and go through security." I said pointing at top of the escalator that Punk and Jeff were riding up. When they got to the top, they waved good-bye and blew kisses before they disappeared from our sight.

"When are they coming back?" Christopher asked.

"They are going to be back in four days." I said.

"What are we going to do for those four days?" Jenna asked.

"What would you like to do?"

"I want to see Aunt Ann and Uncle Matt." Christopher said.

"We could go see them, but tonight, I want you to meet your grandpa Hardy." I said.

"Okay." They said in unison climbing off my legs allowing me to stand up, I walked them out to the car.


	31. Theft

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"Off to Grandpa's, you excited?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt starting the car as I saw them fighting with their seat belts in the backseat.

"Yes, what is he like mom?" Jenna asked, I told them all about the Legend on the way to his house. I climbed out opening their doors for them to help them climb out of the car easier, I grabbed a hold of their hands walking them up to their front door giving it a couple loud knocks hearing the Legend strumming his guitar inside.

"Coming." He bellowed, the kids moved about anxiously. The door flung open, the Legend's face lit up when he saw the two kids stand before him. "Hey there my grandkids." He said.

"Grandpa?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, come on in." He said pulling the door further open and stepping aside, I let the kids wander in first, I walked in behind them giving the Legend a hug and he kissed my cheek before he shut the door.

"You play guitar grandpa?" Christopher asked pointing to the instrument.

"Yes I do, interested in playing?" The Legend asked as he sat down in a chair and Christopher and Jenna walked up to him.

"Do you know our names?" Jenna asked.

"Of course I do, I'm your grandpa." The Legend said looking at the little girl.

"Did you teach our dad how to play guitar?" Jenna asked, the Legend patted his legs letting them climb up onto his lap telling them stories of Jeff and Matt when they were little, I sat on the couch next to them listening as well.

"May we hear a song grandpa?" Christopher asked.

"Sure, you know any songs?"

"We know songs from camps, you know the hole in the ground one?" Jenna asked.

"I might." The Legend said.

"Kids, why don't you come and sit over here with me to let your grandpa play his guitar." I said, they climbed over joining me on the couch to let the Legend tune his guitar.

"You want to sing with me? I don't think I remember all the words." The Legend said.

"Yes grandpa, its our favorite song." Christopher said.

"You want to join us mom?" Jenna asked.

"Yep." I said as I brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. We sang the song and he played a few of Jeff and Matt's favorite songs they enjoyed when they were younger. "It's getting late, I got to get these kids fed and put to bed." I said looking at the two kids besides me.

"Yeah, did Jeff, Matt and Phil leave today?" The Legend asked.

"Jeff and Phil did, not sure about Matt." I said as I stood up and the kids got up as well.

"I might have to call over there tomorrow."

"We might go over there and see them, by the kids request, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." The Legend said, I hugged him in a bear hug.

"Night, kids say good bye and your love you's to your grandpa." I said, the Legend squatted down hugging Jenna and Christopher allowing them each to do their good bye and love you to him. I drove the kids home going inside cooking them dinner as they put their clothes and things up the way they wanted since they were picky about it. We ate dinner, and I got them washed up for bed, they watched a Jeff and a Punk match before they were supposedly 'able' to go to bed. My cell started to ring once the kids were finally tucked in, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, we landed safely, how's everything and everyone there?" Punk asked in his deep Chicago accent.

"Thanks for calling and telling me that Punky-Poo. The kids are asleep, we went and saw the Legend since he wanted to see the kids. Tomorrow, we are going over to see Ann." I said as I brought my legs up to my chest on the couch.

"That's good, missing us?"

"A little, but it'll give me time to hang out with the kids without having to worry about two other kids." I said chuckling.

"Hey!" Punk said.

"You know you are a kid at the heart." I said.

"Jeff and I were talking about getting a tattoo, you want to get one with us?"

"Me and a tattoo? I don't think so."

"NO?" Punk asked shocked.

"She said no?" Jeff asked in the background.

"Tell him I said yes to his question." I said chuckling.

"I will, call you tomorrow, we all got to get some sleep, we all had adventurous and long days." Punk said.

"I want to talk to her." Jeff said.

"Put Jeff on." I said rolling my eyes as I turned the television off heading back towards the master bedroom.

"Hey beautiful, what'd you do when we left?"

"We went and saw your dad, how was your flight?" I asked.

"We sat next to a whiny baby, we better not have a whiny baby." Jeff complained.

"If you do, I'm going to give that thing up for adoption." Punk said in the background.

"Thank god it isn't his baby then?" I joked.

"You are so rude, but that was good. So, I saw what you let Punk do at the airport, I can't believe you did that in public."

"And what we did wasn't in public?"

"Technically we were in a bathroom." Jeff pointed out.

"Fine, maybe I'll give you a tease." I teased.

"Watching him was a teaser enough, I had to restrain myself the whole flight."

"It was my parting gift, I'm sure Punk was the same."

"I should get off, Punk is giving me a death glare to get off his phone."

"Alright, night, love you. Put Punk on for a moment." I said

"Aren't you forgetting an important word?"

"Please?" I said smiling at his stupidity.

"Yes?" Punk asked.

"Night and I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Punk said as I hung up putting the phone on the stand as I switched into my Hardy's shirt and a pair of Punk's boxers to make me feel like their here. Half way through the night I heard thuds and clanks coming from the living room, I rolled out of my bed grabbing my cell phone opening my door sneaking out to the living room to see a dark figure standing in my living room, I dialed 9-1-1 into my phone going into the closet leaving a crack to peak out whispering to the operator that there was a burglar. She told me to try and get as clear of a description as I could of the man, she said she'll send police out but the man might run so that is why I need a good description. I ended the call going out and tackling the man to the ground fighting with him hoping the kids don't wake, I was observing as much as I can but he was able to push me off throwing me against the wall, but I tackled him again in between the couch and the coffee table but when we heard the sirens he pushed me off him when I was out of paying attention, he got to his feet and ran. I went into both my kids room checking and making sure they were okay, they were fine and still out, they choose this night to be out like a light. I opened the door for the police allowing them to look at the living room.

"Do you notice anything that he took?" The first male police officer asked, I glanced over the dirty living room and thought about what just happened.

"I pretty much knocked everything big out of his grip, the only things he might of grabbed was small enough in his pockets." I said shrugging when Christopher walked out rubbing his eye.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Come here sweetie." I said squatting down picking him up.

"Why are police here?" He asked.

"We got robbed." I said sadly.

"From who mom?"

"I don't know, a bad man, but the police will get him. Why are you up?" I asked.

"I want some water."

"I will go get you some water." I said setting him down, the police talked with him, they even gave him a fake badge and some other stuff for him and Jenna. After Christopher drunk his water, he refused to go back to sleep unless if I went in there with him. I finished my description of the male to the police. "Now it's time for bed Christopher." I said.

"But mommy, what if that bad man comes back?" He asked.

"He won't come back, I promise, I have a bat." I said going to the closet pulling it out to show him.

"But mommy, I'm scared." Christopher said, I walked with him back to his room sitting in his room until he fell asleep. I went back out to the living room laying on the couch cuddling with the bat for safety.


	32. Mistaken Identities

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, WORKING ON OTHER STORIES ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT.**

**The Next Night- Marie's Point of View-**

We spent the day with Ann in town exploring it and seeing what there was to do and letting the kids play a few arcade games. Christopher told Jenna ALL about last night so she has been afraid to come home, but I had to bribe her to come home with ice cream. They weren't going to sleep in their rooms since I couldn't be in both rooms together. We cuddled in the bed in the master bedroom. The kids were asleep and I was slowly getting there when I heard the front door opening, I slowly slid out grabbing the bat that leant against the wall next to the bed walking out of the room quietly out to the dark living room seeing the dark figure heading towards the kitchen, I followed him into the kitchen swinging the bat up about to knock his head off when he turned around and screamed.

"MARIE IT'S ME! IT'S MATT!" He said, I turned on the light seeing it was him.

"Matt, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" I asked.

"I am, but I'm out on injury, I got to have surgery, but don't tell Ann yet. She is craving some Life cereal, we were out so I figured you might have some since all the stores in town are pretty much close." He explained.

"You didn't think to knock or anything? I just got robbed last night and you doing this isn't helping me recover." I said.

"You were robbed? Does Jeff and Punk know?"

"No, not yet, I'll tell them, how'd you get in?"

"I got a key, that's how, plus I didn't think you will play piñata with my head." He said

"Just get the Life cereal, it's in the cabinet closest to the refrigerator, it's the cinnamon kind, you better get out of here before the kids get up. You could have just called over here Matt, I would have gotten up and I would have brought it out to your car for you."

"I'll remember that for later, I owe you a box."

"I'll keep you to that." I joked as I walked him to the door, "Tell my sister I said hi, and don't take her hormones too hard, if you have to get away let me know." I said.

"If it gets too much." Matt said.

"Trust me, it might one night." I joked walking Matt to the door, I stood in the door way watching him through climb into his car and back out, I shut the door locking it up before I headed back to the room setting the bat back down and climbed into bed without waking them up.

**Wednesday Morning-Marie's Point of View-**

I had the kids stay the night at Ann and Matt's house last night, I laid in the big master bedroom cuddling with the bat knowing that Jeff and Punk would be home sometime today. It was about 1 AM when I heard someone fumbling with the front door which was about the time that we got robbed. I slowly climbed out of the bed grabbing my cell with one hand and I picked the bat up with my other hand raising it up like I would hit someone. I slowly slid against the hallway wall down the hall so that the person that would be in the doorway wouldn't be able to see me. When I got to the doorway, the door was just being swung open, I let them walk in a little before I jumped out swinging the bat.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL MARIE?!?!" Punk asked as he ducked my swing.

"PUNK!" I asked happy to see him, I dropped the bat jumping up into his embrace throwing my legs up around his waist and arms around his neck and he caught me luckily without falling backwards, I felt tears sting my eyes. I broke from his embrace looking over at Jeff, "JEFF!" I yelled just as excited, and jumped into his embrace hugging him tightly.

"Why are you swinging a bat at us?" Jeff asked.

"We got robbed the night you left." I said bluntly.

"You didn't call?" Punk asked.

"Where are the kids?" Jeff asked.

"The kids are at Matt and Ann's house, I didn't call because I didn't want you guys to worry." I said as I walked over to the couch plopping down.

"Tomorrow, we'll call and get a security system installed." Punk said walking over sitting down next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Why didn't you stay with the Legend or have him come stay over here with you and the kids?" Jeff asked joining us.

"Jeff, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and the kids, and I didn't want to bother him."

"What would have happened if he wasn't here to steal anything?" Punk asked.

"It's in the past, we are getting a security system installed and it'll make me feel a little more secure." I said.

"Let's worry about this tomorrow, but right now let's get to bed." Jeff said.

"We're tired and horny as hell." Punk said as he leant in pressing his lips against my neck nibbling a little at it.

"Are you horny?" Jeff asked as I felt him rest his hand on my stomach slowly sliding it towards my boxers.

"Yes, more than ever." I moaned as Jeff smirked when the words left my lips, he slipped his hand under the boxers finding my chamber instantly thrusting two fingers into me getting juices to squirt out from around his fingers and whimper.

"Your so wet, feel her Punk." Jeff groaned as Punk inserted his hand into my boxers, Jeff pulled his fingers out allowing Punk to thrust his in getting me to whimper again, Jeff rubbed at my clit.

"Tonight will be fun if your that wet." Punk moaned, Jeff and Punk each grasped a side of the boxers tugging them down with my panties.

"We are going have to clean this up." I moaned as they slid to their knees getting between my legs.

"Tomorrow, right now we want you." Jeff said as he flicked his tongue over my clit getting me to squirm a little, Punk then flicked his tongue over my clit feeling something different about it.

"MMM….what was that?" I asked.

"I got my tongue pierced, heard it will work better going down on a girl." Punk said.

"It felt SO good……" I moaned grasping the couch cushions, Punk flicked his tongue over my clit again as Jeff teasingly rubbed his fingers around my chamber before he pushed them in getting my juices to squirt out around them. I looked down watching them doing this to me just made me hotter and saw bulges in both their pants. "Uh……I've missed this…..fuck guys……" I moaned grinding against Jeff's fingers and Punks face.

"I can't take this anymore." Jeff said standing up undoing his pants letting them drop and pulled his boxers down stepping out of both of them, he sat down next to me and Punk slid back allowing me to straddle Jeff, I held myself up hovering inches above his cock. I smiled down at him in a devilish manner, I rubbed his hard cock against my clit getting him to moan, I then slowly slid down his cock gasping at every inch.

"Fuck yes…..uh, this feels SO good….." I moaned thrusting myself up and back down, Jeff pulled me forward pressing his lips to mine for a light kiss, he then started nibbling at my neck, his hands resting on my hips helping me thrust down onto his cock. "Uh….uh….yes…..oh god…." I moaned as Punk stepped behind me feeling his tip poking at my back door, he got close enough when the next time I thrusted down onto Jeff's cock I thrusted down onto his getting me to gasp, and I stopped in place. "FUCK!" I moaned leaning my head back against Punk's solid frame, I thrusted up only to be pulled back down onto both cocks feeling so full, "Uh…uh…oh fuck….oh god….." I moaned.

"Faster Marie." Punk groaned as they grasped my hips helping me thrust down onto them faster feeling like I might break in half.

"Uh…..yes….yes…..fuck yes…" I moaned as Jeff's hand slid under my shirt grasping a breast and Punk's hand slid between our bodies rubbing my clit getting my juices to flow out more. Feeling my walls clamping around Jeff's cock and both their cocks tensing up. "FUCK!" I exclaimed when I felt their cum pumping into me and my cum flowing out of me covering Jeff's cock as I shuddered into orgasm. Punk helped lift me up so I could slide off his cock, he fell onto the couch next to us, I fell back down onto Jeff's lap, I leant forward resting against his solid frame.

"Let's get to bed." Jeff said running a hand through my hair. We stood up collecting our clothes that was shredded from our bodies, Punk led us into the bedroom with Jeff close behind me, I dropped my clothes at the end of the bed climbing onto the bed crawling as sexy as I could to the head of the bed turning and flopping onto my back. The two men who were standing on either side of the bed watching me, each having a seductive smile, they climbed in with their smiles on their faces resting their hands on my stomach, their fingers barely touching. "Your skin is so soft to the touch….." Jeff moaned in a whisper into my ear giving me a shivers up and down my spine.

"Your skin smells and tastes so good." Punk moaned in a whisper in my other ear before he bit down and sucked at a part on my neck, I whimpered when he bit but it felt so good.

"Guys, your ready again?" I asked glancing between my two husbands seeing plain lust and hunger in their eyes.

"It was that sexy crawl you did up the bed that did it." Punk growled, Jeff rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he turned around winking and next thing I knew Punk was pressing his lips against mine as Jeff left the room, "Where….is…he…going?" I asked between our hot passionate kisses feeling me get wetter with every kiss and everywhere his hand was touching me, his hands leaving cool spots on my hot skin, his fingers played particular attention to my erect nipples.

"He'll be back, we bought a little something." Punk said before he took a nipple into his mouth getting me to escape moans of pleasure, I ran my hand down his upper body between us just slightly putting my finger tips on his erect cock when he grasped my hand pulling it away, "Not tonight." Punk said smiling before he closed his lips around my nipple sucking on it. Jeff walked in carrying four sets of hand cuffs, my mouth dropped open.

"What are those for?" I asked as I arched my back a little shoving my head against the bed and making my nipple go further into Punks mouth getting him to growl.

"You." Jeff said as Punk sat up leaning back onto his calves letting his erect cock poke up laying on my stomach, Jeff handed Punk two sets, he attached them to my hands then to the head board and Jeff attached my feet to the footboard, I fought against them only to get hurt.

"Stop fighting against them, then it won't be painful." Punk growled as I let my hands and feet go limp, I looked up at my hands that were locked then down to my feet that were locked, I guess this could be fun. Punk climbed back on top of me in between my legs, he pulled me down to where my hands were fully extended above my head and my legs were bent, Jeff handed him a condom to roll on and he did just that, Jeff kneeled beside me leaning down pressing his lips to my breasts as Punk slowly eased into me getting me to gasp at every inch. "Jeff, she's mega wet again." Punk said as he slowly slid out pushing back in getting juices to squirt out, Jeff smiled with my nipple caught in between his teeth tugging it before he let go. Jeff brought his index and middle finger to my lips running them down my chin over the bite marks Punk left, my breath getting heavier from Punks pace and Jeff's fingers, I arched my back causing my wrists throw against the restraints, Jeff's fingers ran around my left erect nipple before he rubbed his fingers over it, he ran it over to my other breast doing the same torturous act.

"Uh….yes….fuck!" I moaned feeling beads of sweat on my hairline, Punk pulled out of me getting me to whimper, "F-F-Finish m-m-me…." I stuttered as Jeff's fingers ran around my belly button to my pelvis.

"Sh…." Punk said as Jeff ran his fingers along my clit getting him to moan along with me, I fought against the cuffs biting my lip as his fingers dipped lower feeling them find my chamber pushing them slowly in finding my g-spot instantly.

"UH!" I moaned in a whimper fighting the cuffs again as Jeff pulled them out inserting them in his mouth, Jeff slid up my body allowing Punk to push my thighs open more easing his cock back into me getting me to gasp at every inch, as his cock hit my g-spot. I felt a wet sensation lick down my clit getting me to whimper.

"Do you feel that Marie? He's collecting all your juices as you squirt them out over my cock." Punk groaned and I whimpered. Jeff sat up climbing off me turning to face me, I licked my lips seeing his erect cock staring back at me, he leant forward pressing his lips to mine running his tongue along my lips begging for entrance, opening a little bit sliding his tongue into my mouth, his hands touch every part of my body starting with my wrists below the cuffs running them down my arms over my shoulders lowering them to my breast giving them each a squeeze moaning and bit down at my neck. Jeff pinched my nipples tugging at them feeling my walls clamping around Punk's cock.

"Uh…..uh….oh god…..fuck…." I moaned.

"Cum baby girl…." Punk growled, Jeff started softly nibbling at my neck and sucked at it and Punk thrusted faster into me.

"Uh….yes…yes…OH SHIT!" I moaned as I shuddered into orgasm feeling my wrists and ankles fight against the restraints, my juices and cum flowing out over Punk's cock which caused him to cum into the condom pulling out after his full release. He climbed off the bed to clean off his condom in the bathroom, Jeff climbed between my legs grasping my legs where Punk had earlier pushing into my chamber fast. "OH FUCK!" I groaned as he started setting a fast pace. "Uh…Jeff….fuck…" I moaned arching my back pulling my wrist against the cuffs, Punk walked out.

"I wanted to taste my prize." Punk said climbing onto side of the bed looking down at me seeing the hunger still in his eyes.

"I couldn't wait to claim her." Jeff growled, Punk straddle my waist grasping my breast with his hands, he then covered one with his mouth feeling Jeff's cock tensing, it WAS urgent.

"UH……yes…." I moaned feeling Jeff's cock shoot his cum into me, he pulled out climbing off finding the dildo in the top drawer.

"It was moved, you've been using it." Jeff growled as he came back to the bed positioning it between my legs, Punk moved to watch it as well. Jeff pushed it in turning it on thrusting it in and out.

"Uh…..uh….MMM….yes….fuck…..oh shit…." I moaned shifting about but keeping my eyes on the men staring at my vagina watching my juices flow out over the dildo licking their lips.

"This is so hot." Jeff growled feeling my walls clamping down on it.

"Uh….oh god…..fuck yes…." I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm getting closer, he pulled out the dildo turning it off, Punk and Jeff inserted a finger each into me thrusting them in and out at different times getting me to cum, "FUCK!" I exclaimed shuddering in orgasm, they licked their fingers before they took turns running their tongues along my wet clit and slipping the tongue into my chamber. "Unlock me, please." I said trying to catch my breath.

"In a few, we like the sight." Punk said as they stared down at me from the end of the bed, Punk put the dildo back as Jeff went and get the keys and unlocked me from the cuffs, I rubbed at the sore spots, Jeff put the cuffs and keys in the drawer with the dildo, he came back rubbing he marked part of my wrists from the cuffs.

"It didn't hurt too much did it?" Jeff said as he ran his hands through my hair.

"A little, but it was hot." I said smirking a little.

"Jeff said that the dildo moved, you used it without us, you kinky girl." Punk said resting his hand on my stomach.

"After the robbery, I needed some comfort and couldn't sleep, using it reminded me of you two which made me feel comfortable and wore me out enough to actually sleep." I said in an ashamed voice, they both kissed my cheek, it was creepy a little.

"We are here now, I'll call and get an alarm system to be set up, that sound good?" Jeff asked.

"A little." I said.

"We just want you to feel safe and be protected." Punk said, he leant over pressing his lips to mine then Jeff did the same, "Night Marie, I love you." Punk said, I rolled to my left side to face Punk, he wrapped his arms around me resting them on the arch of my back, Jeff wrapped his arms around me resting them on my stomach.

"Night Punk, Night Jeff, I love you both." I said scooting closer to Punk's naked body and Jeff scooted closer to mine keeping their arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Night Marie, I love you." Jeff said before I slowly shut my eyes easing asleep, every time I got deep enough into sleep I had memories and flash backs of that night getting me to whimper of fright and tears rolling out of my eyes, as I go to open my eyes to get out of the torture of remembering Punk and Jeff both tighten their grips on me and moved closer to me comforting me and reminded me that I was not along and they are there with me to protect me.


	33. Picking Up the Kids

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I figured to get up before Taylor so she could get some extra sleep because I could tell she hasn't gotten much sleep over the last few days from being scared. I slightly kissed the arch of Taylor's neck before I rolled over to a sitting position standing up stretching a little.

"MMM, where are you going." Taylor's faint voice asked, I could tell she was still partly asleep, I turned around seeing her upper body turned to look back at me, I smiled lightly.

"I'm going to go get the kids, I miss those little rug rats." I said smiling.

"The car is low on gas, would you mind filling it up?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure, go back to sleep, I know your tired." I said leaning over pressing my lips to hers gently.

"Thanks." She said smiling a little after the kiss, she rolled back over cuddling closer to Punk's embrace.

"Their at Matt's house right?" I asked.

"MM HMM." She moaned out, she was probably asleep again. I went into the bathroom showering and got dressed, I put a ring back into my lip and belly button now that I was home. I put my hair up into a lazy bun pulling on a tight shirt from the brood era that was long sleeved. I walked out putting my socks and shoes on then dug through Marie's purse to find her car keys, at the least the keys to the car that she designated hers. I softly walked out to the garage, as I walked around to the drivers side I saw the Kawaski and Yamaha four-wheelers and dirt bikes parked, 'I haven't ridden those in a while, maybe I'll go for a ride later.' I thought to myself, I climbed into the car pushing the garage door opener before I even started the car. I turned on the car backing up out of the garage pushing the button to close the garage.

"What song is this?" I asked as I notice that a CD was in and the song was on repeat, I pushed the skip back button to restart the song.

'_Intimacy's  
Fresh from my dreams  
Over a triple X movie screen  
I couldn't care less about being seen  
A higher self esteem if you're on me?  
(Ain't that the way it's supposed to be?)  
I say baby do you think  
Sugar so sweet should rot my teeth  
But instead it just rottens me  
Spoiled crazy  
Public display of affection  
(Gotta make 'em)  
Pointing in my direction  
(Watch me, watch me)  
Public display of affection  
Makes them wish they had it this way  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Remember at the beach we brought the sheets  
We were harassed by police  
Good thing we didn't go too deep  
Everywhere we be the passion in me just screams  
I just need you in my reach  
Baby your suspense can be intense  
It's got me convinced, oh yeah  
You're the fingers to my instrument  
Public display of affection  
(Gotta make 'em)  
Pointing in my direction  
(Watch me, watch me)  
Public display of affection  
Makes them wish they had it this way  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
From the lobby to the patio  
(Boy you're so crazy)  
And we're so compatible  
From the Starbucks to the Navo  
(hmm, nasty)  
And we're so compatible  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA ,hey hey  
Your PDA ,hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
I wanna run  
(I want your PDA)  
All over your body  
(I, I, I want your PDA)  
I wanna run  
(I want your PDA)  
All over your body  
(I, I, I want your PDA)  
I want your PDA  
Public display of affection  
I want your PDA_'

"Interesting." I said as I pulled into my brothers driveway turning down the radio some before I turned the car off, I climbed out sliding the keys into my pocket as I walked up to the front door. I rang the door bell getting it to ring throughout the house, I stood up on my tip toes and fell back down until the door swung open from Christopher.

"DADDY HARDY!" Christopher exclaimed running out onto the porch with me wrapping his arms around my waist, Jenna ran around the corner with Lucas behind her and her teddy bear in her hand, she ran out happily attaching herself to my waist as well, I rested my hands on their backs holding them closer to my embrace.

"Didn't I ever teach you not to open the door without an adult?" I asked.

"Aunt Ann is asleep and uncle Matt is making pancakes, he said I could." Christopher said.

"And uncle Matt hasn't burnt any pancakes yet." Jenna added.

"Kids, who's at the door?" Matt asked walking out from his kitchen, "Oh, hey bro, want pancakes?"

"I'll come in for a few, hey there Lucas." I said picking up Matt's white dog ruffling his hair a little before I put him back down to chase the kids into the living room to watch cartoons. "How's Ann?" I asked going into the kitchen leaning against the counter watching him cook.

"Very pregnant, was going to see if Marie wouldn't mind Ann staying over there in a few weeks while we are on tour."

"I'm sure she won't mind, their sisters." I said shrugging.

"How's Marie? She's been very edgy and anxious ever since the robbery." Matt said sliding a pancake onto the plate of other pancakes.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's a little shook up, but I'm calling around today to find the cheapest but the best home security."

"I'm sure it was scary for her, do you think maybe she needs to go to a therapist to talk about it?"

"I don't want to force her to talk about it if she doesn't want to talk about it." I said as Christopher ran attaching himself to my waist again.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" He asked.

"We are going to have fun." I answered ruffling his hair before I wrapped my arms down and around him squeezing him to me, he ran out only to hear him giggle out in the living room with his sister.

"Your kids are so cute, Marie has been raising them good." He said as I snapped to look at Matt from where I was just staring where Christopher ran out off.

"They are good kids, I'm sure your kids are going to be just as good."

"Yeah, but its killing me because I just want them here." He said as he flipped the pancake.

"It'll come soon, just be happy you'll be at the birth." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Morning Matt, oh and good morning Jeff, I didn't realize you were here." Ann said.

"Morning Ann, your absolutely glowing today, is the baby kicking yet?" I asked as she walked closer in pulling out the box of Life cereal.

"Yeah, very minimal though." She said pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Jeff said you could stay at their house while I'm on tour." Matt said kissing her lightly as she walked by to get the milk.

"Thanks." Ann said.

"That's what family is for." I said as Matt turned off the stove and put the last pancake on the pile, "Kids, go wash up for breakfast." I yelled out as I heard their pit patter running to the bathroom along with Lucas chasing them. Matt and I made their plates and cut their pancakes into pieces, Christopher and Jenna ran in with Lucas behind them giggling.

"You didn't burn them, did you Uncle Matt?" Jenna asked.

"No." Matt said sarcastically getting us to laugh, I carried their plates out to the table and they climbed into the two seats.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked.

"Milk." They both answered, I went into the kitchen getting them milk, Matt made us both our plates and started a pot of coffee for us.

"Is daddy Punk home?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, him and mommy are still asleep." I said cutting my pancake eating it, we ate breakfast, I took care of the kids plates as Ann helped them as best she could with washing syrup off their hands and help pack their stuff. "Thanks for breakfast and taking the kids." I said as I walked out to the part before the door with Matt waiting for the kids.

"Their always welcomed here, I was happy to have them here as well." Matt said as Christopher and Jenna walked out with their bags.

"Alright kids, say good-bye to your uncle Matt and aunt Ann." I said as they hugged each of them and petted Lucas, we walked out to the car.

"May we get a dog?" Christopher asked as I put the bags in the trunk for them.

"I'll have to talk to your mom and daddy Punk." I answered closing the trunk, they climbed into the back seat buckling in as I got into the front seat starting the car before I buckled in. "We got to go to the gas station before we go home." I said looking at the two kids while I backed out. I drove over to the local gas station pulling up to a pump unbuckling myself, turning to look back at my two kids. "Do you two want a snack?" I asked smiling, they got excited and unbuckled their seat belts, I climbed out and opened Jenna's door first since she was on my side then walked around opening Christopher's door holding onto both their hands as we walked to the store part of the gas station. I walked them down the candy aisle when I heard Jenna's little voice.

"I want these daddy." Jenna said, I looked down to see her pointing at a bag of skittles.

"Good choice, go ahead and grab them, what do you want my man?" I asked looking over at Christopher.

"Peanut Butter Cups." He said pointing at the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and looked up at me.

"Good choice as well, grab a pack." I said as he grabbed a pack, I grabbed a pack of Skittles for myself, I scanned the items for what to get Punk and Marie.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know what to get Daddy Punk or mommy." I said.

"Sour Starburst for mommy." Jenna said.

"I don't know what Daddy Punk would like." Christopher said, I grabbed a Snickers for Punk and regular Starburst for Marie, I walked with them up to the counter paying for it and going back out to the pump helping them get settled in the car before I pumped the gas. I drove back to the house repeating that song just listening to it. I parked the car in the garage, I climbed out opening the two doors for my kids and let them run inside.


	34. Four Wheeling

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT.**

**Punk's Point of View-**

I woke up at 11 AM noticing that Jeff was gone, but Marie was pressed up against my body hearing her whimper a little but I ran my fingers through her hair kissing the top of her head as she moved a little closer to me if it was possible, when she stopped whimpering I unwrapped my arms from her slowly moving away from her to go shower.

"Where are you going?" She asked, I turned to look at her, she still had her eyes shut in the same spot.

"I'm going to go shower." I said as she moved a little, I walked into the bathroom taking a shower, I got out wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked out into the bedroom seeing Marie laying on her back, her legs bent at the knees spread open, her eyes shut like she was sleeping, her hand in between her legs hearing her moan, I moved around the bed feeling my cock hardening as I saw the action of her fingers thrusting in and out of her, I looked down at my cock seeing it making a tent in the towel.

"Uh…yes…." She moaned out, I slowly creeped back to the doorway watching her, she slowly dropped her leg making it easier for me to see the motion, I dropped my towel grasping my throbbing cock gently tugging it to help relieve some pressure trying not to escape any moans. "Uh…Punk join me…." She said slightly opening her eyes to stare at me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I growled slowly drifting towards her wanting to make her moan like that.

"Loud walker and the shower…uh!" She said as I noticed her thrusting her fingers faster, I climbed onto the bed next to her looking deep into her blue eyes that was full of sexual hunger and passion but I saw a lot of scared in her eyes as well. I broke the contact looking down to her breast, they were fully round breast with perfect pink nipples, at that moment one was being covered with her arm, I followed her arm to the part between her legs, the most precious thing on her body. I put my hand down onto her arm slightly running it down to her hand feeling the motion of her fingers thrusting in and out of her, I grasped her hand pulling it away, I pushed her legs open as I climbed in between her legs looking down at her beautiful body, looking down at her clit and see her juices glistening putting a finger against her clit getting juices on it only to put it to my mouth. "MMM…" She moaned, I slowly pushed my throbbing cock into her warm hot tight chamber feeling wet against my cock.

"I love you." I moaned pulling out slowly and slid back in leaning forward biting and sucking at her neck.

"Uh…I ….love…you…too…yes Punk…." She moaned, I ran an hand over her breast grasping it feeling her nipple poke at my palm thrusting into her faster. "Yes….yes…Punk….fuck!" She groaned digging her nails into my back.

"Calm down…" I groaned into her ear as I kissed below her earlobe leaving butterfly kisses to her lips, I lifted my head up looking down into her blue eyes that was staring back at me, I grew more turned on seeing her reaction to every thrust seeing the wave of pleasure come over her, hearing her breath getting softer and sharper, I leant forward pressing my lips against hers scraping my teeth against her bottom lips getting her to purr.

"Uh…Punk….fuck yes….fuck yes…uh….uh…" She said arching her back pushing her breast into my chest as I bit and sucked at the part I was biting at earlier. I leant down sucking her nipples individually flicking my tongue over her nipples getting her groans and her walls clamping down onto my cock.

"Cum sweetie…" I growled biting down rough on her neck getting her to yelp, it sent her in overload feeling her warm cum shoot out over my still throbbing cock.

"FUCK!" She exclaimed as she reached her orgasm, I pulled out of her only to see my cock covered with her warm cum, I wrapped my hand around my cock jerking it up and down grunting, Marie shifted about to kneel in front of me with her mouth open near my cock, she leant forward flicking her tongue over my tip and then wrapped her mouth around my cock as I jerked my hand, my hips buckled thrusting my head back as my orgasm over came me shooting my load of cum into Marie's mouth, she sucked at my cock getting every last drop of cum I shot out. I grabbed her legs pulling them up and out from under her throwing her back to laying on her back, I lowered myself down licking the still warm cum off her clit, she did taste oh so good, when I licked her clean I laid down next to her running my fingers through her hair. We heard a door open and she moved closer to my embrace from fright.

"It's probably just Jeff, why don't you go shower and I'll go check?" I said kissing her forehead, she nodded, I climbed out pulling on pants without underwear grabbing a shirt walking out into the living room sliding my arms through the shirt.

"Hey kiddies, missed you much." I said pulling them into my embrace.

"We got you a Snickers." Jenna said as Jeff walked in, you could tell something was on his mind.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, kids why don't you go unpack your bags for us?" Jeff asked, they nodded and ran to their rooms and ran back.

"Um, our bags are in the car." Christopher said.

"Why don't you two go outside and play, please?" Jeff asked, Jenna and Christopher looked at each other and shrugged running towards the back door.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Um…I got in Marie's car today, there was a song she was listening to and it was on repeat and still is, it could mean nothing, but it was odd."

"Odd how?"

"Why don't you take her car for a drive and see for yourself, when you get back please shower."

"She started it this time." I said.

"How?" Jeff asked as he handed me the keys to her car.

"I took a shower, when I got out she was laying on the bed with her legs spread open and her hand in between her legs fingering herself." I said as Jeff could only imagine what I saw, "It was hot man." I said.

"I could only imagine, but I'll take the kids until you get back." Jeff said.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked out to the car turning it on not knowing where to go, I turned on the car turning the volume up some and restarted the song as I pulled out and drove around the block to see our whole property, it was long enough to listen to the whole song, I drove home parking her car in the garage to find Jeff, Marie and the kids looking at Jeff's 4-wheelers and dirt bikes.

**Marie's Point of View-**

I went to take a shower nervously, yes I might be overreacting to this whole robbery thing, but it replays in my head every night, I got out wrapping my towel around me walking out into the bedroom to see Jeff sitting on the bed holding a pack of Starburst.

"Got you a Starburst." He said extending his hand giving it to me, I set it down on the dresser as I went through the drawers of clothes.

"Thanks, where's Punk?" I asked.

"Went for a drive, Matt wanted me to ask if its okay if Lily stays here a while closer to her due date?"

"No problem, how is Matt doing with her?"

"Very good, actually we talked about you…"

"Oh, what about me did you guys talk about?" I asked shutting a drawer setting the clothes on top of the dresser.

"We talked about the robbery, would you like to talk about it? If you don't want to talk to me, or Punk, or Matt, or Lily, you can go to a therapist." Jeff said in a helpful and sympathetic voice, I turned around joining him on the bed.

"I was scared shitless….." I felt tears stinging my eyes, "I don't know who it was, what they wanted, if they had a gun, or what their intentions were, they could of intended on killing us all. I tried my best to stop them, but they beat me up and I was scared, but I had to do what I had to do to protect our kids. Every night when I close my eyes, images of that night play through my mind, I'm just scared that it might happen again. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through, even if you two were here it still would have been bad." I said with tears rolling out of my eyes, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest, his fingers running through my hair rocking me a little.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it." He said kissing the top of my head, "I checked a couple of places for alarm systems and I got one to come out tomorrow."

"That's fast." I said sniffling.

"Yeah, it couldn't wait any longer." He said as a knock came to the door and giggles.

"The kids, I should get dress." I said sitting up wiping my eyes.

"I promised them they could go on the four wheelers, I've haven't been out on them in a while."

"Be safe."

"I was waiting for you to get dressed, and for Punk to return from his drive."

"Ok, take care of the rugrats." I joked as I went back to the dresser, Jeff went to the door slightly opened the door, he turned back smirking at me.

"I love you." He said smiling his bright smile, I turned smiling back at him.

"I love you too…." I said as he turned to head out of the door but he turned back to look at me.

"By the way, you owe me a little something, I know what and Punk did." Jeff said chuckling a tad.

"Get out of here." I said throwing my ball of socks at him and he dodged it by jumping out of the door shutting it behind him. I slowly pulled one item at a time out of the pile pulling it on and walked over picking up the socks I threw at Jeff earlier walking over to the bed pulling them on my feet and reached forward grabbing my pair of tennis shoes sliding my feet in and tightened them. I got up taking the towel that was on the bed and the towel that was in my hair off carrying them into the bathroom setting them on the sink counter and then walked out of the bedroom leaving the Starburst in there to eat later. I made it out to the living before I got tackled by either kid.

"Mommy!" Jenna exclaimed when she saw me, I knelt down widening my arms to hug her and Christopher when they ran up to me hugging me.

"I've missed you two." I said kissing them both individually on the foreheads. "You have fun at your aunt and uncles house?" I asked.

"Yes, we played the Wii, we played with his dog Lucas and Matt cooked pancakes without burning them!" Christopher said excitedly.

"Sounds fun."

"Daddy Jeff said we can go on the four wheelers." Jenna said.

"I know, he told me." I said, Jeff got up from the couch following the two kids out to the garage where the four wheelers were parked, Jeff stood next to me resting his hand on the arch of my back.

"May we drive?" Christopher asked as he started climbing onto one of them.

"You can help me or Jeff drive, your too young to drive one by yourself." I said as the garage door opened seeing Punk slowly pulling my car in.

"Daddy Punk's home." Jenna said as Punk opened his door climbing out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Punk asked locking the doors with the keychain.

"We are taking the kids for a ride on the bikes." Jeff said.

"Awesome." Punk said.

"Daddy Punk ride with me?" Jenna asked grasping his hand looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

"Yeah Daddy Punk." Jeff said teasingly.

"Alright baby girl." Punk said as she led him to the four wheeler next to the one Christopher was already sitting on. "First you got to put a helmet on." Punk said pulling a helmet off the shelf sliding it on her head.

"There is only three helmets." I said looking over at Jeff.

"I didn't think I had to buy more right now." Jeff said.

"True, may I ride with you Christopher?" I asked picking one helmet up carrying it over the four wheeler Christopher was sitting on.

"Sure mommy." Christopher said, I climbed on behind him putting the helmet on his head and putting my hands around him starting the four wheeler.

"Where is the track Jeff?" I asked.

"Just follow me out." Jeff said as he grabbed the last helmet putting it on before he climbed on his dirt bike and starting it. Jeff drove out and Punk and I pulled out, I followed close behind Jeff with Punk riding beside us with Jenna. Christopher was giggling excitedly when he saw Jeff pop a willy on his bike. I helped Christopher drive through the track racing with Jenna and Punk, Jeff was off doing jumps and tricks. I slid the four wheeler to a stop hearing and seeing Punk slide his up next to us.

"That was fun, look at Daddy Hardy, may we do that?" Christopher asked turning to look at me pointing at Jeff who was just doing a jump.

"No honey, not yet, plus your Daddy Hardy is crazy." I said.

"He's not crazy, it seems fun." Jenna said, she IS his daughter but its odd Christopher would want to do that Punk does have a little crazy side. Jeff pulled up in front of the two four wheelers lifting up the shield on his helmet.

"May I go with you Daddy Hardy?" Christopher asked.

"Not today buddy, I think your mom should come for a ride." Jeff said looking at me.

"Why?" Christopher asked.

"I don't think your mom wants you riding this, maybe if she rides it and sees it isn't dangerous maybe she will let you ride it some other time." Jeff said giving him a wink which sealed the deal and Christopher agreed.

"Please mom, go." Christopher and Jenna begged.

"I don't have a helmet." I said crossing my arms.

"Use mine." Jenna said taking hers off by herself and Punk grabbed it from her handing it to me.

"Come on Marie, I'll keep you safe." Jeff said smiling wide and winked at me, I climbed off the four wheeler pulling the helmet on, I angrily mumbled to myself. I walked over to Jeff who was on his dirt bike still.

"Don't kill me." I said before he scooted forward a little before I climbed on.

"I won't." He said flipping his flap down, he reached around pulling my arms forward and wrapped them around him tightly, I grasped my wrist on the opposing hand to keep them tightly wrapped around him. He sped off popping a willy and I tightened my grip and clenched my eyes shut.

"OH MY GOD!" I said as I then felt the front wheel hit the ground and he turned us immediately to face a jump straight ahead.

"Hang on, we are going to do a jump." Jeff said turning to look at me.

"Just do it and get it done with." I said as he sped off towards the jump, I leant my head forward digging my helmet into his back and tightened my grip on him, he sped up the jump getting us good air where he flipped the bike in the air landing it safely on both wheels. "Jeffrey Nero! I'm going to kill you." I said trying to get my heart beat under control from fright, I unhooked my hands lightly smacking him in the chest.

"No you won't, you know you liked it." Jeff said as he drove us over to the four wheelers.

"Was it fun mommy?" Christopher asked excitedly.

"I was scared but it was fun." I said pulling the helmet off shaking my hair out freely.

"When can we go with you?" Jenna asked just as excited.

"Christmas." Jeff said, I climbed off the bike going up to Jenna sliding the helmet back on her head.

"I'm hungry." Christopher said.

"We didn't have lunch did we?" Jeff asked.

"Let's go back to the house then." Punk said.

"We'll beat you!" Jenna said.

"Will not!" Christopher said, we drove off to the house, we let Jeff arrive first so the kids couldn't really fight over it.

"I won." Jeff said as he walked his bike in, Punk and I walked the four wheelers into the garage parking them in the spots from earlier. Jeff pulled the helmets off the kids since they walked up to him.


	35. Lunch Filled With Games

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

"What would we like for lunch?" I asked sliding out from between the two four wheelers.

"Noodles?" Jenna asked.

"You like Ramon noodles?" I asked.

"Uncle Matt gave us noodles." Christopher said.

"I don't have any, what about Chef Boyadee?" I said as we walked into the house.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Jenna asked.

"Alright, Beefaroni for you Christopher?" I asked before I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Christopher said.

"Would you play Guess Who? with me daddy Punk?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, where is it at?" Punk asked.

"What do you want to do Christopher?" Jeff asked.

"May we play Old Maid?" Christopher asked.

"Yes we can." Jeff said, I pulled out the two little Chef Boyadee cans, the tiny ones with the metal you have to pull off. I pulled both metal tops off and putting the red tops back on both putting one in the microwave first then I walked to the doorway leaning against the door frame seeing Jeff shuffling a deck of card and Punk was opening the Guess Who? box with Christopher and Jenna watching them from across the coffee table.

"Jeff and Punk, what would you like for lunch?" I asked.

"I'm fine with a sandwich." Jeff said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Ham and mayo, please." Jeff said.

"Punk?" I asked.

"May I have Easy Mac?" Punk asked.

"Yep." I said going back into the kitchen pulling that Chef Boyadee out and putting the other one in the microwave. I pulled down an Easy Mac container preparing that, when I finished preparing that the microwave went off and I switched them. I put a fork in each Chef Boyadee and carried them to the table, I went over to the refrigerator pulling out the cheese, ham and mayo then pulled out two juice boxes. I carried the juice boxes over to the table then went back to the cheese, mayo and ham only to hear the microwave to go off, I went over to the microwave pulling that out setting it down on the counter pouring the cheese into the container stirring it with a fork and carried it over to the table and went back grabbing the loaf of bread. I pulled down a plate setting it between the bread and the condiments, I opened the bread pulling out two slices setting them on the plate and twisted the zip thing back on the bag of bread when I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist, a strong smell of Axe hitting my nose and I felt him brush my hair back to bare my neck, I felt soft lips against my neck then teeth scraping against it before they softly sucked the bite mark he left.

"Your son is a cheater." Jeff said softly but loud enough for them to hear in the living room, I then heard pit patter of Christopher walking into the room.

"I'm not a cheater." Christopher said in a pout.

"I'm just joking buddy." Jeff said as Christopher ran back out, I went back to putting the stuff on his sandwich, Jeff leant forward whispering, "He doesn't have a sense of humor like his father." I swung my elbow back gently nudging him a little, "Or his mother." He said in pain a little.

"You can make rest of your sandwich for that comment." I said putting the knife for the mayo in his hand then broke from his grip walking towards the door that led to the living room on the opposing side of kitchen.

"I was joking." Jeff said.

"Sure, just finish your sandwich." I said, I knew he was joking but still. I pulled three cups down from the cupboard setting them on the counter, I went into the living room, "What do you want to drink Punk?" I asked.

"Um….water would be fine." Punk said, I turned and walked back into the kitchen grabbing his cup walking past Jeff putting the cup under the water thing that was installed in the refrigerator.

"Let me make you your lunch to make it up." Jeff said turning to look at me.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." I said turning to look at him and passed him to carry Punk's drink to the table.

"You got to eat, you need something to nourish your muscles and body especially if you want strength for later." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'm good, really." I said.

"Why don't you eat the Starburst that we got you earlier, I know you haven't ate those yet." Jeff said.

"I'm not hungry, what do you want to drink."

"Fine don't eat, I can get my own drink." Jeff said, I grabbed my cup walking past him to fill mine up with water and carried it over to the table setting it across from Jeff would be sitting. I popped out into the living room seeing Punk sitting between Jenna and Christopher watching the television.

"Lunch is ready." I said, they climbed off the couch, Punk turned the television off, I turned around seeing the amount of dishes that were in the sink that needed to be washed and I just grumbled in anger before they headed into the kitchen/dining room sitting next to their food and drinks.

"Thanks mommy." Jenna said.

"Yeah, thanks mommy." Christopher said, I reached across grabbing my water then carried it with me to the sink to wash some dishes to put in the empty dishwasher when Punk grabbed me pulling me to look at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Punk asked smirking.

"She's not 'hungry'" Jeff said doing air quotes as he walked behind me.

"You should really eat something, we both know you haven't touched those Starburst." Punk said.

"I should but I'm not, I don't want to make myself sick from overeating." I said.

"Nor should you make yourself sick from not eating." Punk said.

"Punk, just let it go." Jeff said, Punk let go of my wrists, I went to cleaning the dishes that were in the sink.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know yet, we got to wait and find out, we might have something special planned." Punk said, I glanced over seeing him and Jeff looking over at me after he said that, but I didn't think anything of it and went back to the dishes.

"Like what?" Christopher asked.

"If we tell you, it'll ruin the surprise effect of it." Jeff said as they talked to Jenna and Christopher about tons of kids things, the usual stuff that they want to talk about at the dinner table like dragons, monsters and ghosts, my kids are weird sometimes.

"May we got outside and play?" Christopher asked as he ran up to me with his garbage.

"Yeah, be careful you two." I said as I grabbed both their things and put them on the counter to take care of. I threw the Chef Boyadee cups and the juice boxes in the garbage can below the sink and tossed the forks into the sink. I heard the back sliding door slide open and then close. Punk stood up walking towards me throwing his Easy Mac cup away and tossing the cup and his fork into the sink, he turned me to face him. He leant forward pressing his lips to mine, he wrapped his arms around me resting them on my ass. When the kiss broke, Punk looked down at me with his brown eyes smiling.

"I love you." Punk said as I felt another set of arms wrap around me resting them on my pelvic bone and his pelvis pressing against my ass and Punk's hands, his soft lips pressing against my neck again.

"I love you too." Jeff said.

"I love you both, but I got to finish these dishes." I said.

"I'm going outside to play with the kids." Punk said leaning forward pressing his lips against mine and slowly and shortly pressed his tongue into my mouth before he broke the kiss, he walked away smiling, I turned to face the sink only to feel Jeff turn with me.

"I know what you did this morning." Jeff moaned into my ear.

"What'd I do this morning you know about?" I asked scrubbing at a plate.

"You and Punk and you…." Jeff said as I felt something staring to poke at my butt, his hand lowering sliding between my legs, "masturbating." He groaned out like he was imagining me doing so, his hands rubbing my pussy through my jeans, I felt myself getting wet from it.

"Yeah….so." I said trying not to sound like he was getting to me.

"When do I get to watch?" Jeff asked as he continued rubbing between my legs, if he stopped it'll be now probably.

"Next time…." I swallowed a deep breath, "I'm lonely in bed." I said.

"Now a good time?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm doing the dishes and have laundry to do."

"It could wait, I feel your sweet wetness through your jeans."

"I don't….." I said coughing lightly, "know what your talking about." I said scrubbing harder on the dish bending over a little to put the dish in the water, his hard bulge felt more define when I was bent like that.

"Your body doesn't lie." Jeff groaned.

"I promise, tonight or tomorrow." I moaned he bit at my neck and he sped up his hand rubbing between my legs.

"Please baby, give me a little something to hold me off." Jeff groaned into my ear, I dried my hands on the cloth before I grabbed his hand rubbing between my legs.

"A little taste." I said helping him slide his hand into my pants and panties getting him to moan a little, I purred when I felt his fingers run along my clit and found my dripping chamber.

"MMM…purr again." Jeff moaned as I whimpered when his fingers thrusted into me, "Purr baby." He moaned as he pulled his fingers out leaving them out of me.

"Is that all you want?" I moaned.

"No…." He growled thrusting into me, I purred in a whisper, I leant my head back against his embrace. "MMM that's so sexy when you purr."

"Your sexy when you demand." I moaned shifting between my two feet. "Uh Jeff…" I moaned when the sliding door opened.

"Act natural." Jeff whispered, I leant forward going back to the dishes biting my lip trying not to moan or anything, "Doesn't this feel more pleasurable?" He whispered before Punk walked around the corner and his eyes bugged out.

"Wow…." Punk said.

"I was trying to get a taste of what she did this morning but she wouldn't do so." Jeff said.

"Right…the kids are hiding, I'm seeking, but I came to get a bottle of water first." Punk said.

"Pu-NK!" I said in two different tones from Jeff deciding to thrust his fingers into me at that time, it got him to chuckle.

"I'll let you get back to work." Punk said heading back out of the kitchen.

"Put that dish down." Jeff growled in a demand getting more juices to squirt out, "You do like the demand stuff." He groaned as he pulled his fingers out completely then thrusted them back in again.

"Why are you worrying about me? You should fix yourself." I moaned.

"You want to help that problem?" he asked as he bit the spot below my earlobe.

"Not now Jeff, I have billions of house chores." I said refocusing on the dishes.

"Punk's got the kids, we could make it quick."

"No Jeff, not now." I said getting a little more angry, I felt horrible because I did want it and I could tell how bad he wanted it, but I had things to do.

"Fine….one last finger dip." Jeff said dipping his fingers into me one more time getting me to moan in pleasure. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…." I stammered, he slid his fingers out feeling the wetness of his fingers rub against my wet clit sliding out, he put his fingers in his mouth.

"I'm going to go take care of myself." He moaned walking out of the room only to walk back in, "Marie…." I turned to look at him, "I love you." I smiled as he smiled back.

"I love you too." I said as he turned walking back to the bedroom I assumed, I finished the dishes starting the dishwasher. 'Now the laundry' I thought, I walked into the master bedroom seeing Jeff sitting on the corner of the bed with his pants and boxers at his ankles, one hand grasping on the blanket and the other hand jerking up and down his still erect cock, I slid in shutting the door behind me. Jeff's eyes were clenched shut and he was sharply breathing and moaning, I slowly and softly walked in kneeling in front of him bringing my lips to his tip, I at least owed him a little. I brought my lips to his tip letting his tip break my lips apart sucking lightly and flicking my tongue over his tip and ran around it.

"Uh….oh god!" He groaned, I looked up seeing his green eyes peering down at me, I grabbed his hand moving it out of the way as I slid more of his cock into my mouth bobbing it in and out of my mouth fast sucking and running my tongue along his long hard cock as I bobbed up and down, Jeff moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair grasping a hand full of my hair. "Marie….uh….uh…." He moaned as he thrusted his hips up along with the bobbing of my mouth, when I got to the tip I gave it one last suck before I pulled it out of my mouth. "More…." He panted out, I wrapped my hand around his erect cock running it from his tight balls to his tip getting him to howl out. I slowly worked my hand up to a fast pace, I looked up to watch his facial expressions of being pleasured by my hand. "MMM…." He moaned.

"Cum Jeff…." I purred, I leant forward putting his tip in my mouth gently sucking and licked my tongue over it.

"Uh…Jesus Christ…." He moaned, I jerked my hand faster getting him to let moans out at more and louder, his cock was tensing in my hand and mouth. I gave it a couple more jerks and sucks when Jeff thrusted his pelvis up pushing more of his cock into my mouth when his warm cum shot into my mouth, I swallowed the first load and I jerked my hands up and down his cock getting more cum to shoot out into my mouth swallowing all the cum he shot out. "Thank…you….Marie." Jeff said out of breath, I stood up straddling his legs facing him, he wrapped his arms around me resting them on my ass and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Your welcome." I said leaning forward pressing my lips against his. "It's a pleasure pleasuring you guys, it makes me feel worthy." I said as Jeff grasped my ass making him moan for some odd reason, I felt his hand running up my back and one slowly sliding down my pants.

"You are worthy, I love your ass girl….now what can I do to repay you?" He asked as I felt his finger poking at my back door and he thrusted it in and twirled it around getting my breath to get caught in the back of my throat. "How does this feel?" He asked as he went to slide his other hand down the front of my shorts. He pulled his finger out pushing it back in with another finger twirling them again.

"No….um….god that feels good….but I have laundry to do, you can help with that." I said rotating my hips.

"Sounds good, just a couple more." He said pulling his fingers out thrusting them into me without twirling them a couple of times. "Now laundry." He said as I felt his fingers pull out of my back door and out of my shorts. I climbed off his lap to pull out the laundry basket and he pulled out their suitcases. "What pile is what?" He asked.

"Okay, dark warms, dark colds, white warms and white colds." I said pointing at each pile.

"Gotcha." Jeff said as he started going through the suitcases and I did all the clothes in the basket then started to help him. Jeff tossed something in one of the dark piles and he picked up one of the thongs that is well….very much see through and very flossy compared to most thongs. "You need to wear this more often." Jeff said grinning and holding it up, I snatched it out of his grip tossing it back to the proper pile.

"No!" I said going back to the suitcase in front of me.

"But I like that thong."

"And I like Grilled Cheese, and you don't see me making you wear it." I said joking.

"Real funny." Jeff said as he put his bag down.

"Plus, everytime I tend to wear thong when you guys are around they tend to break very easily."

"That just means we have to buy you more."

"Could you go get the kids clothes?" I asked tossing a shirt to its proper pile. Jeff came back twice with two different piles, we separated them and put one pile in the basket to carry out to the garage.

"I'll carry it for you." Jeff said picking it before I could even grab it to carry.

"Thanks." I said, he carried it out to the washer and stayed with me until it got started. "I wonder what the kids and Punk are up to." I said shutting the washer's door.

"Let's go see." Jeff said as he stepped aside letting me walk in front of him, he rested his hand on my back, we walked out back seeing Christopher chasing Jenna then started chasing Punk.

"I am guessing tag." I whispered.

"Yep." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip then Jenna and Christopher ran between us and Jenna ran back to us stopping in front of us.

"You want to play tag?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Jeff and I answered, Christopher ran up tapping Jeff, we all ran in different directions having Jeff chasing us around the backyard taking turns being it until we got tired of running around.

"I should go check the laundry." I said bent over resting my hands on my knees panting a little.

"I think its time for a break." Punk said.

"I'm thirsty." Jenna said.

"There is lemonade, who wants lemonade?" Jeff asked.

"I do, race you!" Christopher said as the two kids ran inside with Punk and Jeff close after them, I slowly strolled in shutting the door behind me heading straight to the garage changing the loads in the washer to the dryer then went inside to get the next washer load starting that load. I walked back in seeing the two kids and my two husbands sitting around the coffee table drinking lemonade and playing Sorry.

"SORRY!" Jenna yelled.

"She's cheating, she's obviously cheating." Punk said.

"I'm not cheating." Jenna said, I sat down watching them play Sorry and Christopher won with Jenna coming in second.

"Good game kiddoes." Jeff said sticking his hand up for them to high five.

"May we go back out on the bikes?" Christopher asked.

"Sure, you guys go ahead, I'll stay back and finish the laundry." I said nervously and not wanting to be left alone.

"You sure?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, not in the mood." I said shrugging.

"Last one to the garage is a rotten egg." Jeff exclaimed as he pushed himself up racing our two kids and Punk out to the garage, I got to my knees cleaning the game up when I heard the garage door slowly open and I slowly stood up slowly making my way to the hall getting there at the same time Jeff and Punk got there.

"Give me a heart attack guys." I said letting out a sigh of relieve.

"Sorry, forgot to give you a kiss good bye." Punk said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine breaking it only to get Jeff to cover my lips.

"Now, your kids are waiting." I said smiling heading back to the game putting it away carrying it to the proper game shelf then walked onto the back porch seeing Jeff and Punk riding the four wheelers with Christopher and Jenna. I sat down on one of the chairs out there watching them ride off into the distance.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I saw them riding back on their four-wheelers, I stood up from my chair walking into the house to meet them in the garage. I walked in watching the kids pulling off their helmets smiling from ear to ear.

"You guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, may we do that everyday?" Jenna asked.

"If you guys behave and do all your chores." Punk said.

"What chores?" Christopher asked.

"Like keeping your rooms clean, etc." Jeff said.

"I want to watch some television." Jenna said.

"Okay…."Christopher said as they ran inside hearing the dryer go off.

"Thanks for taking them out." I said walking over to the dryer opening it and pulled the clothes into the clothes basket.

"Nah, it was fun." Punk said as the washer went off and I moved those clothes over to the dryer.

"I'll go get the new load." Jeff said.

"You need help folding?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, defintely." I said as he picked up the basket carrying it inside, after he disappeared Jeff appeared into the doorway with the next load. I started the dryer as he started loading the washer with that load of clothes. I grabbed the soap pouring the proper amount into the washer as he started the washer for me.

"Thanks." Jeff said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine for a quick kiss, I followed behind him going into the house clicking the lights off and went into the living room seeing Punk already starting to fold the laundry, the kids were sitting on the ground with their eyes glued to the television watching their favorite show, Scooby Doo.

"I haven't watched Scooby-Doo in ages." Punk said as he set a shirt down on the couch and grabbed another article from the basket turning back to the television. Jeff and I both grabbed an article starting to fold it and watched Scooby-Doo.

"Christopher, can you take these to your room and put them up for me?" I asked picking up his pile, Christopher stood up and Jenna started getting up as well.

"Me too mommy?" Jenna asked as the two kids walked over to me, I handed Christopher his and Jeff handed Jenna hers, they walked back to their rooms carrying their piles of clothes.

"I have to go put ours up." I said pulling the three different piles into the basket, "Could you two help them if its needed?" I asked standing up and pulling the basket up to my hip.

"No problem." Punk said smiling, I walked back to the room thinking of that weird smile that Punk just gave me, but I shrugged it off as I separated the clothes and put them in the proper drawers and hung them up.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

We both leant forward watching Marie walking down the hallway, the way her butt cheeks bounced as she walked was beautiful. When we saw her enter into the room we knew it was clear to talk.

"Did you listen to the song?" I asked.

"Yeah….what do you think it means?" Punk asked.

"Obviously we aren't showing her enough affection….at least not in public." I said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Punk asked.

"Um….how about tomorrow we wake her up early, I can take her from 7AM to 11 AM, and we can come back and switch, you can take her from 11 AM to about 5 PM, I can get the kids ready take them over to my dad's house or Matt's house, get ready or have dinner with the kids then we can go clubbing or go do something that we know she would want to do that we both can do with her." I said.

"Sounds good…" Punk said when he got cut off by Jenna.

"I can't reach the top drawer." Jenna said holding her pile of t-shirts.

"Me neither." Christopher said walking out.

"Alright, let's go put these up." I said resting my hand on Christopher's back walking with him to his room and Punk went with Jenna to her room. I took each shirt individually sliding them into the drawer and shut the drawer. "There we go buddy." I said.

"May I ask you something." Christopher asked right when I stood up, I sat back down on his bed.

"Anything, we talk about anything you want." I said grasping his hands pulling him onto my lap.

"How come you call me buddy but you call Jenna princess?" He asked.

"You don't want to be called buddy?" I asked.

"Not really…" He said not looking at me.

"What would you like me to call you?" I asked.

"Prince?"

"Sure…anything Prince." I said as he looked up at me and his face lit up with a big smile, I set him back down before I stood up grabbing his hand walking with him out to the living room seeing everyone else out there.

"We were discussing dinner options, what do you want little one?" Punk asked.

"It's prince now." Christopher said proudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Christopher…Prince what do you want?" Punk asked as Christopher went and sat next to his sister on the couch.

"Pizza!" He exclaimed as him and Jenna started bouncing on the couch.

"I guess pizza it is." Marie said as she got up moving into the kitchen to get coupons, I went and sat in her spot on the couch.

"What kind do you like?" I asked.

"Pepperoni." Jenna asked.

"Good choice Princess." I said.

"I like Hawaiian." Christopher said.

"That's my favorite too." Punk said as Marie walked out with the phone up to her ear.

"Half pepperoni and half Hawaiian?" She asked covering the speaker part of the phone.

"Sounds good." I said as I stood back up, "I'm going to go check the laundry." I said walking towards the garage opening the dryer since it was close to be done feeling that most of the clothes were done, I pulled them out putting them in the basket setting them aside and pulled the clothes in the washer over to the dryer starting that up before carrying the clothes in.

"I'm going to go pick up the pizza, it was a better price, how do you get there?" Punk asked.

"I'll come with, let me set this down." I said walking in setting the basket onto the couch, "I'm going with Punk since he doesn't know how to get there." I said kissing Marie and bent over kissing the kids on the forehead.

"Alright, drive safe." Marie said as we walked out to the garage leaving our wife and kids alone. Punk unlocked the doors and climbed in, I climbed in shortly after when he unlocked my door since I tried to open the door when he unlocked the doors causing it to not unlock. We both buckled up before he started the car and I pushed the button to open the garage and put the radio on mute for us to talk.

"So what exactly do we want to plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"What does she like to do?" Punk asked.

"Um…I liked the whole horseback riding idea, I think a lot of girls dream about that and it'll be romantic, would she want to learn ballroom dancing?" I asked.

"Possibly….why not plan it out, tonight before go to bed book the stuff online, they got to have websites and plan out an itinerary." Punk suggested.

"Do you want to go horseback riding or ball room dancing?" I asked.

"Ball room dancing…horseback riding might crash my balls." Punk said.

"Thanks…." I said chuckling, as I pointed out how to get there.

**Marie's Point of View-**

I worked on folding rest of the laundry and had the kids take theirs back to the room and put them away best they could and they came back out to watch more television. I got up going into the kitchen pulling down some paper plates and paper plate holders along with cups. I pulled out the gallon of milk pouring milk into the two smallest cups and put the milk back into the refrigerator and pulled out the liter of soda pouring them into the bigger cups and put that back into the refrigerator. I took couple of trips to and from the table setting the cups down next to certain seats, I then went and grabbed the plates to put next to the glasses and when that was set I could hear the garage door opening.

"Kids, dad's are home with dinner." I yelled out to the living room and heard them getting to their feet and giggling as they ran to the garage door. I went over to a cabinet pulling down some napkins and put two next to each plate hearing the garage door open once again.

"Food is here!" Jeff exclaimed as the kids ran into the kitchen first and Punk and Jeff walked in setting the pizza box in the middle and the kids climbed into their seats and I sat down between Jeff and Punk as we helped separate the pizza amongst the plates and ate.

"After dinner, I think you two need to shower." I said looking at the two kids.

"Do we have to mom?" Christopher whined.

"Yes, you're a big boy, and you have to shower." I said biting into the pizza again.

"Fine…" Christopher said giving up, we slowly ate our food watching our children play with the pizza before they ate it getting us to giggle.

"Done!" Jenna said turning to slide out of her seat and stood up grabbing her plate carrying it to the counter and walked back grabbing her cup sipping it as she carried it over next to the plate and set it down when she finished.

"Go get your pajamas and undies." I said as she walked out of the room as Christopher put his crust on the plate.

"I hate the crust," Christopher said.

"I love them." Jeff said snatching one off his plate and bit into it, for some odd reason that got Christopher to laugh.

"Take care of your cup and plate, then you can go get your pajamas and undies." I said as Jeff grabbed the other crust before Christopher slid out of his chair and carried both dishes over to the counter where Jenna left hers. "I should go start their showers, can you start cleaning up?" I asked standing up.

"No problem." Punk said standing up, I walked out of the room going to the bathroom near them where Jenna was already starting to undress.

"Bath or shower?" I asked.

"Bath!" She exclaimed.

"Bubbles?"

"No…" She said as I plugged the drain and started the water getting it to a warm temperature.

"If you need help, yell for us." I said as I walked out shutting the door leaving a crack and met with Christopher outside his door and walked him over to the bathroom in the master bedroom. "Bath or shower?" I asked.

"Shower." He said as he set the clothes down on the sink and I started the water trying to get it warm for him. "Mom, why don't you and Jenna have a winkie?" He bluntly asked.

"Um…because we are girls and girls don't have winkies." I said.

"Does daddy Jeff and daddy Punk have winkies?"

"Yes…" I said pulling the tab up to get the shower head to squirt the water out and lowered to get him. I walked out of the room leaving a crack in the door so if he screamed for us we could hear it. "Christopher just asked me why me and Jenna don't have winkies and asked if you two had them." I said laughing as I sat between the two men on the couch.

"He is a kid, he doesn't know." Punk said.

"He is far from knowing the truth and congratulations, you two will be having the talk with him while I'm having the talk with Jenna." I said smiling as Jeff turned the channel to the news, Jeff then wrapped his arm around me and Punk rested his hand on my leg, I felt safe between them. "What time is the guy supposed to come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Around noon, one." Jeff said, we heard Christophers water turn off so we knew he was done but we heard the door open to the other bathroom.

"Mommy!" Jenna exclaimed, I got up walking over to the bathroom to see what's wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't unplug the bathtub." She said, I walked in pulling the plug out and stood back up.

"You need help getting dressed?" I asked.

"No, thanks mommy." She said as I walked out pulling the door shut behind me, I went out to the garage pulling out the last load out of the dryer.

"The kids can stay up for one movie, then it's bed time, I'm going to fold this laundry and lay down, I'm not going to sleep I'm just pooped." I said.

"Okay..." Punk said as I walked down the hall into the bedroom seeing Christopher walk out with his dirty clothes.

"Don't forget those go in the clothes basket not the ground." I said.

"I won't!" Christopher said as he ran down the hallway, I heard them picking out a movie and putting it on as I folded the clothes separating them, I first put ours away then carried the kids over to their rooms putting them away for them then went back to our room noticing the movie was close to being over. I climbed into the bed turning off the lamp, putting my hands above my head to lay on them staring at the ceiling thinking about multiple things, I turned to look at the door hearing them put the kids to bed but I didn't hear the foot steps of them walking down the hallway to the room. I got scared, I stood up walking over to the closet pulling out the baseball bat only to hear someone typing on the computer, that must be them, I put the bat down and then went to the dresser pulling out the dildo and walked back over to the bed, I figured just to sleep in my clothes. I laid in the middle of the bed setting the dildo down beside me so I can undo my pants and pulling them down along with my panties widening my legs, I grasped the dildo slipping it into my chamber turning it moaning hearing it buzz, I thrusted it in and out of my pussy with my one hand sliding the one to my back door thrusting a finger into my back door thrusting with my dildo groaning out in pleasure throwing my head back against the pillows widening my legs instinctively.


	37. Chapter 37

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Punk climbed into the seat in front of the computer opening the internet explorer typing things in.

"Not that, this one." I said pointing at one.

"We have to make an appointment for horseback riding." Punk said.

"Do the 10 AM, with Sugar and Precious, sounds like two female horses."

"Booked...now the ballroom dancing, don't we have to enroll for that?" Punk asked.

"They sometimes offer day classes where you pay at the door." I said as Punk searched for it popping up numerous classes and they had ballroom as one. "It's $15 per person at the door, is that fine?"

"Yeah, we got the money..." I said as Punk wrote down the addresses for the stables and where the class was at. "Can you stay out here for a while, she's going to give me a free show." I asked.

"Yeah man..." Punk said as I walked down the hall sticking my ear to the door hearing her moan, the dildo buzzing and the bed thumping a tad from her thrusting. I opened the door sliding in and shutting it close behind me. I stared at her, her legs spread apart, both hands between her legs, one was obviously thrusting the dildo into her wet pussy seeing her juices flow and squirt out, I could only hope I knew what the other one was doing, couldn't really tell in the darkness, and my cock stiffening up seeing this before me and the sounds of her moans escaping her lips. I walked forward in the darkness sliding onto the bed next to her to see that her other hand was thrusting fingers into her sweet and plump ass. My hard and stiff cock poking at her outer thigh resting my hand over her one breast feeling her tight bud of her nipple poking at my palm, I was running it down her stomach that was still covered with her shirt.

"Not tonight...just watch." Marie moaned out, I looked over at her seeing her bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"But..." I mumbled out as her lips slightly parted in gasp of air of pleasure, I leant forward pressing my lips to hers, I slid off the bed walking around the corner of the bed squatting down to kneel on my knees pulling her pants and panties rest of the way off her long legs and pushed them back apart watching the glorious actions in front of me feeling my cock throbbed from not getting attention, I undid my pants sliding my hands under my boxers grasping my hard as wood cock jerking my hand up and down moaning out my own moans along with hers seeing her legs stiffen when she jerked in orgasm seeing her cum squirt out over the dildo, my cock shooting out pre-cum and almost orgasming seeing that. I pulled out my hand out of my boxers running my hands along her two long smooth legs climbing up onto the bed as she pulled out the dildo after turning it off and taking her now two fingers out of her back door, my hands fell on her inner thighs pushing her legs further apart lowering myself gently running my tongue along her clit picking up her cum and juices that were collected.

"MMM..." Marie moaned as her fingers tangled in my hair holding me there as my tongue stroked up and down her clit cleaning it of all the juices and cum that escaped her. I removed her hands from my hair sliding up her body pressing my lips against hers before I rolled off her reinserting my hand into my boxer jerking it up and down my still stiff cock, Marie rolled ontop of my legs pulling my boxers and jeans down watching me intently masturbate, she licked her lips as I would thrust my hips with my jerks until my body stiffened when I orgasmed, my cum shooting up onto my shirt along with some landing on her shirt. She leant forward pressing her lips to mine, she slowly scraped her teeth along my bottom lip as our lips parted. "I guess we need to change our shirts...and I just did laundray today...and this is why I have to do so much laundry." Marie said smiling.

"Sorry..." I said smiling as she climbed off me and the bed, I rolled off the bed walking behind her over to the dresser, I just took off my shirt and pulled my boxers back up and stepped out of my jeans. Marie pulled out a spaghetti strap pulling it on over her head and she pulled out new bottoms, she pulled her thong back up along with stepping into the shorts.

"Where's Punk?" Marie asked walking around the other side of the bed sitting on the bed and scooting to her spot.

"I'll go get him." I said walking out to the living room nodding for him to come in.


	38. Chapter 38

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I wanted to sleep in but got woken up by Jeff at 5:30 AM, Punk didn't even move an ounce when Jeff woke me up.

"What?" I asked rolling over to look at him staring down at me from his standing position, his green eyes and his bright smile lighting up the room.

"You got to get up, we are going somewhere..."

"Where do we have to be at 5:30 AM?" I asked in a whining manner.

"Just trust me..." Jeff said, I slid out of Punks grip and Jeff helped me to my feet.

"What about Punk?" I asked wiping at my eyes.

"He's staying here with the kids and for when the alarm people come." Jeff said.

"Please tell me what we are doing?" I asked feeling a little more awake.

"Trust me when I say you'll like it..." Jeff said as he gently kissed me on the lips, "But, go shower or what not, your outfit is already set out on the sink along with a towel, I'll go make us some coffee and breakfast." Jeff said.

"You owe me one waking me up this early..." I said as I walked into the bathroom showering, I got out and saw what Jeff picked out, which I had no doubt he did considering he picked my tightest pair of jeans, a pink spaghetti strap and a red plaid shirt, I got into my shirt and pulled on the plaid over shirt, I looked out into the room seeing no one else was out there besides Punk who was still fast asleep, I walked out and went to our drawers pulling out a different set of jeans that weren't as tight, I pulled them on and put the pair he picked out back into the drawer. I walked out of the room leaving the door open, I walked out to see Jeff sitting on the couch sipping his coffee and watching the news. "Anything big going on?" I asked leaning against the couch.

"Nah...there's coffee left in the pot along with cereal...I didn't hear the water turn off..." Jeff said as I walked into the kitchen and he was close behind me.

"Your not wearing those jeans..."

"Yeah, because they were too tight..."

"I like those jeans..."

"No guess there..." I said pouring my coffee and made a small bowl of the Special K cereal I had bought.

"Who bought Special K?"

"I did...you want a bite?" I asked as I pulled out the milk.

"Nah...we got to hurry, I'm going to go change, and when I get done changing we'll head out..."

"I don't see why you won't tell me..." I said as he kissed me quickly before heading out of the kitchen.

"Because it'll ruin the surprise." Jeff smiling before he turned to walk out of the kitchen, I leant against the counter eating my cereal and drinking my coffee to wake me up. I set my dishes in the sink rinsing them out enough when Jeff walked in and putting his hands on my hips. "You ready to go?"

"I guess...shall we wake Punk?" I asked.

"Nah...the kids will wake him." Jeff said smiling, he led me out the front door and he locked it behind us. We climbed into his car and buckled up, he pulled out and got to the main road.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see..." Jeff said, it's hard to guess where your going when you haven't been in a spot long enough to know where everything is, I'm slowly learning my way around this small big town we live in. I looked out the window watching the beautiful scenary pass by and Jeff pulled onto another dirt road leading to a few buildings out in middle of no where.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see...your just impatient aren't you?" Jeff said smiling, Jeff parked the car in what I'm assuming is the parking lot and we climbed out and I instantly realized we were at a horse ranch just by the smell alone.

"What are we doing at a horse ranch?" I asked as Jeff walked around grasping my hand leading me hand and hand to the office building, I'm assuming it was an office.

"We are going to go horseback riding today...this whole area will be ours..." Jeff said.

"I've always wanted to go horseback riding...did once but it was one of the ones at the fair, never an actual ride ride type thing."

"I thought horse back riding or wanting to buy a horse or pony was a girl thing..." Jeff said smiling as he pulled the door open for me and we walked in.

"Hey there...I'm only assuming your the Hardy Party." The guy said, he was this whole cowboy attire topping it with the boots and hat.

"Yep..." Jeff said as he rested his hand on my back.

"You have to sign these forms and I'll go suit up Sugar and Precious for you." He said handing us each two forms to fill out and he walked around the counter and out the door we just walked in, I signed my papers and handed Jeff the pen for him to sign the papers. The guy walked back in, we handed him our papers and he put them safely away before he led us to the two horses that were already prepped. "Who wants which horse?" He asked.

"I'll take Precious." I said.

"Alright, Precious is this beautiful brown one here..." He said, I walked alongside her and climbed up into the saddle and he swung back the reign for me to use. Jeff waited until I was up on Precious before he went over to Sugar and climbed up himself and adjusting himself, Jeff was handed the reigns. "The trail goes up and around and end right back here, it'll take about 2 hours at a soft trot." He said.

"Alright." Jeff said as he gave us basic instructions and a few sugar cubes along with carrots to take to treat the horses, we turned them around and headed up the trail and Jeff got his horse close enough so we could hold onto his hands and hang onto the reigns with the other hand. "This horse is crushing my balls..." Jeff said readjusting himself.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." I said leaning over kissing him.

"Maybe you will make them feel better later..."

"I want to enjoy this horseback ride...I've never really been horseback riding...it's so nice out here, never seen so much...green..." I said looking at all the trees and grass that surrounded us.

"It is, and very nice out here, I like it...I'm surprised they keep this much green on the ranch..." Jeff said.

"Depends on what other animals they have here...I love the greenery but it never loves me the same way..."

"Why?"

"I'm allergic to grass...it sounds pitiful..." I said embarrassed that I just said it, only Ann knew because we are sisters.

"Nah...it's not a servere allergy is it, we can turn around if you need or want to..." Jeff said concerned and was about to turn around.

"Jeff, I'm fine...it's only when my skin makes contact and I get a rash all over my skin and I become itchy, depending how much exposure I get then it will go to servere but I carry medicine with me in my purse." I said.

"Which is in the car, what if..."

"Jeff, if I need to turn back I'll let you know..." I said cutting him off, which I feel bad because he is probably regretting this trip, "Jeff, I love this...and look we are NO where near the grass and I'm wearing jeans, there will be no way my skin will come in contact with the grass unless if I decided to go rolling along it or run nude along the grass."

"Alright...but you know the rule..." Jeff said, it was a nice quiet and peaceful walk on the trail, we got to the moutain climbing off the horses tying them to the wooden post so we could walk to the edge and look out and over the whole ranch. Jeff stood behind me wrapping his arms around me and spreading his legs out a tad so he could be about my height.

"Its beautiful up here...thanks for this Jeff...we have to do this again..." I said as Jeff kissed my neck.

"Will do...it wasn't that bad..."

"Besides them hurting your balls..." I joked and turned to the side where he was kissing my neck.

"Yeah...I love you Marie." Jeff said in a whisper into my ear feeling his breath hitting my ear getting me to shiver, his hands slowly run along my clothes from my stomach to my sides and up my sides.

"I love you too..." I said gulping in a breath as his hands ran around the front resting on my breast giving them a light squeeze to get my nipples perk at the slightest pleasure, I knew I should of slipped a thicker bra on than the lacey one that him and Punk love, I knew he could feel my nipples poking through my bra and shirt.

"MMM...I would continue but we have an audience I would rather not perform in front of and I would rather wait until later with Punk..." Jeff said.

"That'll be for the best...we have a long ride back down..." I said as he turned my face to kiss the corner of my lips, I kissed him back and I slowly turned around with his hands sliding back around my body resting on the arch of my back. I pulled him into another kiss scraping my teeth against his bottom lip, we started making out. Jeff ran his hands down my back to my ass grabbing it pulling me closer to him. "We really should get going back down..." I said.

"We should...it's 11 PM, we need to make it back for lunch with Punk, Jenna and Christopher." Jeff said.

"Sounds good..." I said as we did one last kiss before we walked hand and hand to our horses, Jeff helped me up onto my horse before he untied his horse and we took the route we came up back down chatting, it was a nice little one on one trip and the whole time we held onto hands. We got back to the ranch, Jeff climbed off and walked around his horse helping me off my horse so we could walk our horses into the stable where we saw the guy walking out of another stall.

"Welcome back, how'd you enjoy your ride?" He asked reaching for the reigns.

"Enjoyed it much, the view up there is amazing..." I said handing him my reigns.

"Glad to hear...hope to see you two again sometime soon..." He said as he grasped the reigns from Jeff.

"I'm sure we will be back, considering how much she enjoyed it..." Jeff said smiling as he let go of his hand wrapping it around me pulling me to his embrace.

"Okay then..." He said smiling, we walked through the stable to the parking lot area with Jeff's arm tightly wrapped around my embrace to our car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." Jeff said as we cut between our car and another car, and Jeff pulled open my door for me.

"Thanks for bringing me to do this..." I said smiling kissing him quickly before I stepped into the car and sat down pulling my other foot in before he closed the door walking around to his side climbing into the car.

"Do you think the kids would like it?" Jeff asked.

"Jenna would most defiantly, not sure about Christopher..." I said trying to think how he would take it.

"Maybe one day you and Jenna can come out here...and I read on the website that they do have programs for Jenna's age if she wants to learn how to ride professionally."

"I won't think of it quite yet, wait and see how she likes it, I mean if it's something she wants to consistently want to do and continue learning then we'll ask her if she wants to do it professionally...I was thinking of getting them into sports so they can both do their own thing, nothing wrong with them being close but their twins so they should be doing their solo thing, and figured start it now when they are this young."

"Yep, learn their individuality, I totally agree..."

"Maybe it's something to bring up over lunch...if they don't want to do sports then we don't have to sign them up..." I said.

"I will call the school as well and make sure they are completely registered, find out what class they are in and that there is a bus coming out to get them, we haven't recieved any calls from them yet have we?"

"Not yet, it starts next week, I just hope they are register because it'll be hard for to find a school at this time of year for them."

"If not, you will just have to homeschool them or we could find a tutor, that can also work if you would like to bring them with us on tour...they despartely want to go with us one day."

"Next summer Jeff...I don't want them travelling during the school season...they need to be home to do work and to meet other kids their age...if they are homeschooled maybe once here and there but not every week." I said stating my opinion.

"Okay...that may be best..." Jeff said as we chatted about things until he pulled into our driveway climbing out heading into the house.


	39. Chapter 39

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

We walked into the house seeing Punk sitting between the two kids, their heads resting on his lap watching Yogi Bear on the television.

"Good afternoon..." I said as the kids got up running excitedly over to us.

"Mommy! Daddy Hardy!" They exclaimed as Jenna hugged me and Christopher hugged Jeff, then they switched.

"We haven't missed lunch have we?" Jeff asked.

"Nope..." Punk said.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" I asked.

"Sandwiches." Jenna said.

"Okay, what kind would you like?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly!" She said.

"Yeah, peanut butter and jelly!" Christopher said.

"Okay, two peanut butter and jelly's, what would you two like?" I said looking between Jeff and Punk.

"Same..." Punk said.

"Yeah, peanut butter and jelly is fine." Jeff said as I walked into the kitchen hearing Jeff and Punk start playing with the children to keep them entertained while I made five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I pulled out two juice boxes along with small bags of animal crackers for their snacks in case they were still hungry, some days they are other days they aren't. I pulled down three cups filling them with water and set all the stuff on the table before I popped out into the living room seeing Jeff with Jenna over his shoulder, who was laughing uncontrollably and Christopher straddling Punk's stomach trying to get him to stop tickling Punk the best he could.

"Lunch time." I said getting them all to stop and race into the kitchen sitting in their seats.

"Are you guys excited for school?" Jeff asked as they both nodded their head yes.

"Their the only kids I know that is excited." I said crossing my legs taking a bite into my sandwich.

"Would you two want to do any sports?" Jeff asked.

"Like what? Wrestling?" Christopher asked.

"Not wrestling, not at your age, maybe when you get a little older, but like soccer, football, baseball, cheerleading, anything you want to try?" Jeff said.

"I think sports will be fun..." Punk said.

"I don't know how to play any of those..." Jenna said.

"We can teach and help you, and if you don't want to do it this year maybe next year." I said.

"I want to do football." Christopher said.

"Me too." Jenna said.

"Jenna, I don't think you would like football, maybe you would like cheerleading, you would be cheering on your brother." I said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"It's a very rough sport, we don't want you to get hurt." Punk said.

"But you are okay with him doing it?" Jenna stated.

"He's a boy and boys are a little tougher than girls." Jeff said.

"I want to play football." Jenna said demanding.

"I will show you what football is after lunch and see if you still want to do it." Jeff said.

"Okay..." Jenna said.

"What'd you guys do this morning?" I asked.

"We colored and did finger paints...we painted Daddy Punk's toe nails." Christopher said as they both started giggling.

"Yeah...I kinda fell asleep for a tad bit...do we have anything to get paint off toe nails?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I can go look it up though..." I said going to stand up to go look it up on the internet but Jeff stopped me.

"I'll look it up, you go shower or change into whatever he picked out, it's Punks turn to take you out." Jeff said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My turn to take you out..." Punk said.

"Please say you didn't pick out such tight jeans..." I said looking at my jeans.

"Nah..." Punk said.

"Good...is it already set out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but finish your food first..." Punk said as we sat there eating our lunch rest of the way.

"I'll take care of the dishes, you guys go get changed." Jeff said.

"May we go play outside?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, but don't run too far okay..." Jeff said as I stood up taking my dishes over to the sink setting them in it, I stepped aside letting Punk set his in and follow him back to our room.

"I picked this out for you to wear." Punk said picking up a spaghetti strap and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Really?" I asked shocked but happy about it.

"Yeah, and I packed something else for us to change into." Punk said nodding towards a gym bag in the corner.

"We are going to change clothes?" I asked confused.

"Possibly..." Punk said as he walked to the door shutting it letting us change in private, and I felt relieved to finally wear something comfy.

"To what?" I asked.

"You'll see...we don't want to be late now do we..." Punk said as he started changing as well as I, he grasped my hand leading to the door after we were both changed, he picked up the bag with his other hand. We walked out to see Jeff reading a book to Jenna and Christopher, Jenna was on his lap and Christopher was sitting beside him. "We are heading out, the alarm guy hasn't shown up yet and we'll be back for dinner." Punk said.

"Have fun..." Jeff said.

"May I go?" Jenna asked.

"Next time sweetie..." I said walking over kissing her on top of the head and walked around doing the same to Christopher.

"Be back soon kiddos..." Punk said as we walked out through the garage to my car taking it this time.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked as he pulled out of the garage and I pushed the button for it to close.

"Yeah, Jeff told me how to get where we are going...and it sounds pretty simple." Punk said.

"Do you need help memorzing it?" I asked in hopes maybe he will tell me the directions so I could try and find out where we were going.

"Nice try...you won't guess where it's at or where we're going."

"How'd you know I was going to try and figure it out?"

"I know you...too well in fact." Punk said.

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nah..." Punk said glancing over at me with a smile.

"Between you and Jeff, I swear..." I said rolling my eyes looking out the window.

"Trust me when I say that I hope you like it..."

"Hope? You hope I like it?"

"I think you would but not quite sure..." Punk said.

"Okay..." I said kinda scared of what this is. I kept an eye out for where we were going but got lost after the second turn.

"Any ideas?"

"None..." I said as Punk just chuckled and kept driving to this building that I never knew existed, I guess I really do need to get out more and learn things about this town. Punk pulled into the parking lot parking in a spot in the second row of cars. "And this is?" I asked looking at him as I went to unbuckle my seat belt.

"A dance studio." Punk said smiling, he leant in further kissing me.

"Why we at a dance studio?" I asked.

"We are going to learn a dance, which one I have no idea." Punk said.

"Great...if I fall on my ass don't laugh." I said climbing out of the car.

"I'll probably fall before you, so no worries, I have two left feet." Punk said as he grabbed the gym bag before he locked the car doors and we met in front of my car, he cupped my hand pulling me in front of him wrapping his arms around me resting them on the hem of my sweatpants as we slowly made our way into the studio being greeted by the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We had a private lesson with Mrs. Lang." Punk said.

"I'll call her office and let her know your here." She said.

"Thank you." Punk said, we walked aside looking at the bulletin boards of photos and trophies when we heard.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Punk, so nice to meet you both." Mrs. Lang said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

"Follow me and we shall begin." She said as we followed her to an empty room that had a wooden floor, it was huge, it reminded me of a high school cafeteria because it was that big.

"Do we need this big of a room?" I asked.

"You will, trust me." She said as Punk set our bag down against the wall.

"Okay...if you say so." I said shocked, I looked to Punk without confidence.

"I'm going to teach you two dances, the Argentine Tango and the Samba." She said.

"I would rather just learn one, I'm not that good at dancing." I said putting my hands flat on my back.

"Have you ever danced?"

"Nah, but I did some when I was a cheerleader when I was younger."

"That is different than dancing, center of the room." She said. Punk and I walked hand and hand to the middle of the room.

"Can you not fight with her? She doesn't have to teach us." Punk said.

"I was just making a statement." I said.

"Do either of you know the tango?" She asked.

"Isn't the pose like this?" I asked putting one hand extend out mid way and up at an angle and the other resting on Punk's waist.

"Yes, Mr. Punk please do the same." She said as Punk grasped my hand and rested his opposing hand on my hip. "Now, that is a regular tango, for the Argentine tango, you are closer." She said pushing us closer together where our chests were pressing together.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Don't question your instructor." She said, she started teaching us step by step and I questioned each step. We did some tricks where Punk dipped me and he was supposed to lift me, but I refused to do those. "Shall we move onto the Samba?" She asked.

"I'm done..." I said.

"Come on, just one more dance." Punk said out of breath.

"Fine...one more." I said, I hated it because I could not get along with this instructor but we got it done and over with, I finally trusted Punk to do the lifts.

"Now, go change and I will record your performance for you to take home." She said.

"No thanks..." I said going to walk away, Punk grabbed my hand pulling me back hitting his embrace hard, we were chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, he was looking down at me and he ran his hand through my hair.

"Just one more time..." Punk said in demand, I couldn't help but to feel myself get wet from that.

"That is the chemistry I've been waiting for, do it one more time with that chemistry before we change." She said.

"Okay...let's do this." I said as we went to our beginning marks for the Argentine Tango, we nailed that with that chemistry and the whole time Punk was smiling because he knew what it was doing to me, our tango led into our Samba and when it ended she applauded.

"Perfect run through, now go change." Mrs. Lang said.

"What do I have to change into?" I asked as Punk rested his hand on my back and I wrapped an arm around him.

"You'll see...where's the changing room?" Punk asked.

"They are right across the hall." She said as she went to go do something and we went to our bag.

"Can you get that?" Punk asked as I bent over to pick it up and and pressed his pelvis against my butt feeling a bulge formed in his pants. I let out a light moan, I turned my head looking up at him smiling a tad, I grabbed the bag standing up and threw it over my shoulder.

"You have to wait mister." I said turning to face him and lightly ran my fingers over the bulge.

"I'll try." Punk said as he leant in for a kiss, he rested his hand on my back letting me walk first as I felt his hand slowly ran down my back to my butt feeling his hand gently give it a squeeze. "Let me grab my stuff..." Punk said as we got to the doors of the changing rooms. I handed him the bag and he pulled out another bag that was smaller and zipped it back up handing it back to me. I went into the female changing room setting the bag on a bench before I unzipped it, I pulled it out seeing a mid-thigh gold sequin dress, I did not like it. I figured I had nothing else to wear, I changed and looked in the bag again to put those clothes up seeing gold heels that were a good 2-3 inches, the highest I've ever wore. I groaned out of anger, I sat down pulling them up and latched them behind my ankle. I slid rest of my stuff into the bag pulling it onto my shoulder walking out of the room seeing Punk standing there in a white collared long sleeve shirt that was buttoned up that wasn't tucked into his extremely tight black pants, I was surprised there wasn't a tent in them and black shoes. His hair was nicely groomed and his cuffs were rolled back a tad to let his hands be free than his cuffs keep flopping.

"You look handsome." I said, I never imagined him looking like that but it was an extreme turn on.

"Thank you, you look sexy as fuck...if we weren't in public, that dress wouldn't be on for long." Punk said looking me up and down.

"I hate these heels though." I said.

"I love them, they define those gorgeous legs of yours." Punk said stepping forward resting his hands on my thighs slowly trying to slide his hands under my dress and round to grasp my ass.

"Maybe later...with Jeff." I said biting at my lip.

"Definitely, I can't wait." Punk said smiling, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine, he licked his tongue ring against my lips only remembering what it felt like against my clit.

"Let's get this done with." I said as Punk opened the door letting me walk in first, probably for him to admire me walking.

"You guys look absolutely beutiful. The camera's are ready, you may begin when ready." She said.

"Are they recording?" I asked.

"They will be..." She said, we walked to our marks.

"Let's hope I don't mess up with these heels." I said as Punk pulled me closer to him for the Argentine Tango.

"You won't mess up, I got you..." Punk said as his hand slid down to my ass slowly and gently running his hand over my ass.

"Say that now..." I said.

"Rolling..." Mrs. Lang said as we did our routine, and I only tripped once but it wasn't that noticeable. "Cut, that was fantastic. We will mail you the DVD when it's edited." She said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the way I acted." I said shaking her hand.

"It's okay...I deal with people like you all the time." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Punk said shaking her hand.

"I'm taking these awful shoes off." I said as I took them off and carried them over to the door grabbing our bags and went and changed. "Where we going now?" I asked.

"Home to have dinner with Jeff and the kids, then we are dropping them off at Matt's and Ann's for the night so we can go out." Punk said as he rested his hand on my butt as we walked out to our car.

"Where else are we going tonight?" I asked.

"We are going to a club and then we are hitting an adult store." Punk said.

"Why are we going to that store?" I asked as he unlocked the door and we climbed in.

"We want to get more things, we don't know what you'll enjoy or not." Punk said.

"Okay...never been to one." I said.

"How'd you like that?" Punk asked.

"It was fun..." I said smiling.

"Why didn't you trust me to do those lifts?"

"I trusted you, but I don't like being lifted." I said.

"Okay...you know I love you and won't let anything happen to you right?"

"I know...I love you too." I said as we small talked all the way home and he parked my car in the drive way because we'll probably take it to the club tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

We walked inside through the front door hearing an alarm go off. Jeff ran around the corner shutting off the alarm and he went to the phone picking it up when it rung.

"It works..." Punk said turning to me.

"It does." I said as we walked in rest of the way.

"It's set, I'll tell you the information later, and Matt, Ann and the Legend know the code and everything in case." Jeff said.

"Where's my kids, haven't seen them all day?" I asked.

"They are bathing before going over to the sibilings." Jeff said.

"Okay, have they had dinner?" I asked.

"It's cooking right now, spaghetti and meat balls, Hardy style, with garlic toast and corn." Jeff said.

"You do know that Christopher is allergic to parmesaon cheese? And that Ann is allergic to olive oil?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is a list of their food allergies on the refrigerator." Jeff said.

"Okay..." I said.

"She was hot at the dance recital, and that dress, phew!" Punk said.

"You need to wear that dress tonight." Jeff said.

"Uh, not to a club with you two..." I said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"It'll be ruined by the time we get home, and you all owe me a lot of thongs." I said as I tossed the bag aside and went sat down on the couch. "Those heels killed my feet." I said.

"I'm sorry." Punk said tossing his bag aside, he came over sitting on the couch pulling my feet onto his lap, he took off my shoes and started massaging my feet. "How's that?"

"Feels better." I said.

"Your wearing those heels tonight...they make your legs look so good." Punk said as Jeff went into the kitchen working on the food.

"Maybe...I didn't like that dress at first but it wasn't that bad."

"Thought so..." Punk said as we heard water turning off from the showers running.

"I should shower for the club and I can be clean for later." I said.

"Your fine...your just going to sweat at the club anyway..." Punk said.

"You sure..." I said.

"Positive, give me kiss." Punk said, I leant forward kissing him and I pulled my feet off his lap.

"I'm going to go help Jeff with dinner."

"No your not." Jeff said loudly.

"The great and powerful Oz has spoken." Punk said as he stood up and sat beside me on the couch wrapping his arm around my back, I heard pitter patter of someone running down the hall and I heard the loud squealing of 'MOMMY!' and I felt a body land on me.

"Hello Christopher." I said.

"Hi...what'd you guys do?" He asked.

"We went dancing...what'd you do?" I asked tickling him a tad to get to squirm.

"We colored, we danced, we watched movies and daddy Hardy let us play outside while the alarm thing was installed."

"You played nice outside with Jenna right?"

"Yes mommy...we played tag and we found a soccer ball..." He said.

"You didn't play with it did you?" Punk asked.

"Yeah..."

"You washed your hands afterwards right?"

"We took shower afterwards." He said.

"Okay, good." I said.

"Why?" He said sitting up right only for Jenna to jump onto Punk.

"It may have had germs and other dieseases on it." I said.

"What has diseases?" Jenna asked.

"That soccer ball." Christopher said.

"EW!" Jenna said squirming.

"Ew?" Punk asked tickling Jenna and I started tickling Christopher.

"Dinner's ready." Jeff said popping out of the kitchen, Punk picked Jenna up throwing her over one shoulder.

"I want to be on your shoulder." Christopher said.

"Alright...two sacks of potatoes it is." Punk said bending down to pick up Christopher over his other shoulder. Jenna and Christopher were just laughing loudly. I followed behind him into the kitchen and Jeff was setting plates of food down.

"Thanks Jeff, I love you." I said catching his lips in a kiss.

"Love you too." Jeff said.

"I love you..." Punk said leaning over my seat kissing me upside down.

"Love you too." I said smiling, "And I love you Christopher and Jenna." I said.

"Love you too mommy!" Jenna said.

"Love you mom!" Christopher said as they anxious trying to eat their spaghetti with their forks.

"They may need another shower after dinner..." I said.

"Yeah, or a good face wash." Jeff said as he slid into the seat beside me.

"We can eat clean...spaghetti is just a messy food." Jenna said.

"It is, eat up." Punk said as we ate at our food.

"Since you learned how to dance, can you teach us?" Christopher asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said.

"What dances did you learn?" Jenna asked.

"We learned the Argentine Tango and Samba." I said.

"Aw...good choices..." Jeff taking a bite of his spaghetti and sucking up rest of the noodles that hung from his mouth.

"I bet you don't even know what those dances are." I said.

"I do too..." Jeff said.

"Daddy Hardy, it's okay if you don't know, I don't know..." Christopher said.

"Thank you Christopher...okay, I don't know." Jeff said, I reached over patting Christopher on the head a tad, that was so cute.

"We don't need to know that dancing tonight..." Punk mumbled getting Jeff to chuckle.

"When does school start?" Jenna asked.

"You have orientation on Friday and start Monday." I said.

"Orientation?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, we go look at the school, you meet your teacher, and look at your class room and meet other kids that will be in your class." I said.

"You taking us?" Jenna asked scooping up some corn.

"Yep." I said twirling my fork in my spaghetti.

"Is Daddy Punk and Daddy Hardy going to come?" Christopher asked.

"Maybe...at least for an hour." Punk said.

"Whens your flight?" I asked.

"Friday sometime." Jeff said.

"Um, don't you think you should know." I said.

"I will find out tomorrow." Jeff said, we ate our food making small talk and when we finished, I sent the kids along with Punk and Jeff to pack an over night bag as I cleaned the dishes. "Why don't you go get changed." Jeff said, I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"I will...let me finish these dishes, are they packed?" I asked.

"Yeah, Punk's taking the stuff out to the car...I'll finish the dishes, you take the longest to get ready." Jeff said.

"Fine..." I said shutting off the water and drying my hands on the dish rag before walking out the opposing door to the bedroom to get changed and refresh some. I was in the middle of getting changed with the door opened, I turned to see Punk sliding in and shutting the door behind him.

"Mmmm...I like that bra..." Punk said noticing the lacey and see through type bra I was wearing.

"I know you would..." I said as I slid on arm into the arm part of the dress I wore earlier.

"Wearing a thong?" Punk asked walking closer to me.

"Maybe..." I said pulling the other strap on turning my back to him, "Can you zip me up?" I asked.

"Sure..." Punk said as he pressed his hand on my upper back as his other hand slowly slid the zipper up until I didn't hear the zipping noise anymore. "There you go..."

"Thanks..." I said turning around, I leant forward kissing him lightly and walked past him bending over to pick up the shoes from the bag, I could see him from where I was bending over staring at the low riding dress that was exposing half my ass by now, I slowly slid back to a standing position with shoes in hand. "I hope you enjoyed the view." I said smiling as I readjusted my dress and slid out of the room smiling evily. I walked out to the living room, the kids were sitting Indian style on the floor watching television, Jeff was waiting until one of us got finished. "You can go change." I said as I sat down at the end of the couch leaning forward to set the shoes on the ground so I can put the shoes on.

"You done?" Jeff asked not even looking at me.

"Mostly, I can finish on the car ride." I said as I slid one foot into the shoe.

"Whoa..." Jeff said, I smiled and looked over at him seeing his jaw dropped open.

"Thanks..." I said as he closed his mouth, he walked around and went back to the bedroom as I watched the cartoon with the kids and putting my shoes on. I stood up walking over to the closet grabbing a jacket and walking back to the couch sliding the jacket on.

"Mommy, you look beautiful." Christopher said.

"Thanks sweetie." I said as Punk came out wearing what he wore at the dance lesson and Jeff came out a few moments later wearing a wife beater and tight blue jeans, I thought Punk looked good but adding Jeff into the mix just made even wetter.

"Alright kiddies, you ready to go to your uncle Matt and aunt Ann's house?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." Jenna said.

"You got to promise you'll help uncle Matt with aunt Ann, your aunt Ann can't do a lot right now." I said.

"Okay..." They said nodding, Punk pulled out his coat and Jenna's coat, Jeff grabbed his coat and Christopher's coat.

"Do we need a coat?" Christopher asked.

"Just in case..." Punk said, they slipped on their jackets and we walked out to my car, I sat in the back seat on the edge with my two kids beside me, I helped buckled them in. Jeff was in the driver seat driving us over to Matt's house, I climbed out with my two kids walking them up to the front door after they put their bags on their backs. Matt opened the door holding Lucas.

"Hey guys, come on in, Scooby-Doo is on the television, be quiet, Ann's asleep." Matt said as they ran in beside him.

"They should have everything, their list of food allergies and medicine if needed is in their bags. How's Ann doing?" I asked.

"She's doing good, she's due any day now, I'm scared but yet excited for that day." Matt said.

"Don't worry, I'm right around the corner if you need me, even tonight if she goes into labor, call any of us and we will come right back and help in anyway we can." I said.

"Will do...have fun, and you look great." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks..." I said smiling, I leant in hugging him one handed hug and turned around walking back to the car climbing into the back seat buckling in.


	41. Chapter 41

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND A LOT OF IT.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

Jeff drove us over to the local club, City Limits. Jeff parked the car, he climbed out and opened the door for me and held his hand out helping me out of the car. We walked past the line and up to the security guard.

"Hey Leonard..." Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff, haven't seen you nor any of you guys around lately."

"Well, we are got lifes now, this is Punk and my girlfriend Marie." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you all, what's Matt up to?"

"He has a girlfriend and is expecting his first baby."

"Tell him I said congrats, come on in." He said moving the rope letting us three walk in, we got in and saw how pumping it was.

"Shall we dance?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah..." Punk said, I hooked onto Jeff and Punks hands leading a chain to the dance floor. "Right here..." Punk said pulling me back to his embrace which made me pull Jeff back, Punk let go of my hand so he could wrap his arms around me feeling him grinding and I started grinding against him and Jeff turned around resting his hands on my hips above where Punk's arms were grinding against me as well. I would turn and grind against Jeff, vice versa with each song that was played to give them each individual time. We stayed until about 1 AM, which was an hour before the club closed because we all were getting worked up, we were touching each other wherever we could and I carried my shoes in my hands as I walked out in Punk's embrace and hanging onto Jeff's hand. We were all horny, I don't think we could make it to the adult store tonight but who am I to kid. I climbed into the back seat and Punk slid into the back seat by the other side. "You want to have a quickie?" Punk asked as he leant in kissing me on the lips, I grasped the back of his head with a hand and started kissing him back.

"No fair..." Jeff said as he looked into the rearview mirror.

"Park somewhere..." I said leaning forward to tell him when Punk pulled me back into the backseat, I landed onto his lap feeling a bulge in his pants knowing his cock was hard as a rock already.

"Can you guys just wait until we get home?" Jeff asked as he came to a red light.

"I can..." I said.

"I'll try." Punk said, I slid off his lap into the middle seat and into my own buckling up, Punk reached over sliding his hand under my dress moving my thong out of the way with a finger so he could insert two fingers.

"Oh god..." I yelped out spreading my legs wider so that Jeff could see what was going on hearing him groan. "Uh...uh...yes..." I moaned grinding in my seat, I rolled my head to look over at Punk who had this lustful face and eager face on, I reached over unzipping his pants and pushed the zipper on either side of his hard cock that is now standing straight up, I grasped his cock jerking my hand up and down, the moment I jerked my hand up Punk thrusted a finger into my back door getting me to gasp and my head flung back out of pleasure, it felt as if my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Can you two stop? Your going to make me crash." Jeff said as he was more focused on watching the show we were giving him than anything else.

"One more..." Punk said in a groan, I jerked my hand a couple more times and stopped, Punk pulled his fingers out of me to lick them clean before he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Thank you..." Jeff said as he turned right a few streets up and pulled into a parking lot of an adult store.

"You were serious..." I said.

"I wouldn't lie about this." Punk said.

"Okay..." I said as we walked in individually, we walked into the 18 and over part of the store, we separated to look amongst the different DVDs that they had, I grabbed two DVDs that I think I would like to watch, Punk and Jeff each came back with two, even though the DVDs didn't look like something I would watch, but I will for them.

"Four DVDs, I think it'll be a long night and/or day tomorrow." Jeff said smiling, he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, then I turned and kissed Punk.

"Let's look at the toys..." Punk said as we went over to the toy area, I didn't know what to get nor what they would want to try.

"I'm going to go look at the clothes..." I said.

"Don't you want a say in this..." Jeff asked as he pulled me back into his embrace resting his hand on my ass giving it a squeeze.

"I don't care, whatever you get, I'll use when your not home." I said.

"MMM..." Jeff said in a groan, I kissed him and headed out to the clothes finding a whip which I think would be good, and I bought a sex game we could play along with a few corset tops and cute clothings they may like, I didn't realize there was this much stuff. When I got back to where they were, they had an anal vibrator, a waterproof vibrator, another dildo, a butt plug, a vibrating dildo and an double ended dildo that can be used on my vagina and anus at the same time.

"We ready?" I asked

"I believe so..." Punk said as we went to the counter checking out, Jeff signed up for a membership card probably because they want to buy more stuff later on. We each carried a bag back out to our car.

"I can't wait until we get home to at least try one of these things...plus with that show you guys put on..." Jeff said as all three of us climbed into the back seat with me being in the middle.

"What one do you want to try?" I asked spreading my legs anticipating it.

"Naughty girl, you ready and want it?" Punk asked as he ran his hand up my thigh taking my dress with his hand exposing my soaked thong, he ran his hand into my inner thigh pushing his fingers back into my wet and hot chamber. "She's ready and wants it." Punk said.

"Is she?" Jeff asked as he licked his lips seeing this action, he dipped his hand in between my legs putting a finger in me along with Punk's two fingers making me feel so full.

"Oh god...so full..." I moaned out in pleasure throwing my head back and grinded my pelvis against their fingers. Jeff pulled his finger out licking off my juices, he leant forward pulling out the anal vibrator and ripped it open.

"I wonder how good this works." Jeff said as I scooted forward in my seat getting my dress to roll up more, Jeff put the vibrator against my anal entrance and pushed it in at the same time Punk thrusted his fingers into me.

"OH GOD!" I exclaimed out in pleasure.

"That feel good...I haven't even turned it on..." Jeff said as he smiled evily turning it on, the vibrations felt through my anus was so pleasureable I couldn't explain, he thrusted it in and out with Punk's fingers.

"Uh...uh...fuck..." I moaned out running my hands through my hair grasping clumps of my hair when they penetrated my body. "Yes...oh god...fuck yes..." I said thrusting against them.

"This is a good investment." Jeff said over my moans, I looked over at him smiling before I gasped and started panting.

"It is...this is so hot watching her like this..." Punk said turning to look at him.

"Uh...well...it...feels...oh god...so...fuck...good..." I moaned grinding against the anal vibrater and Punk's fingers, they sped up their pace getting me to scream from pleasure, Punk then decided to thrust a third finger into me spreading me wide. "Fuck...oh god...this...is...too...much...too...full..." I groaned out thrusting faster against the fingers and vibrator.

"You haven't felt anything yet..." Jeff said smiling.

"Fuck...yes...faster..." I said as they sped up throwing me over my edge, I orgasmed and came all over Punk's fingers and the vibrator. "Oh god...that was amazing..."

"This ones a keeper..." Jeff said pulling it out and putting it back into his plastic case.

"Let's get home so we can continue..." Punk said as Jeff climbed out and got into the front seat, Punk reached over my lap pulling out the DVDs that they got so I can look over them. We got home, I climbed out pulling out one of the bags of things as Punk pulled out the other bag as he climbed out the other side. I met them on my side of the car, Punk pulled me into his embrace feeling his hard cock bulging out of his pants against my butt, his arms wrapped around my waist. I reached out grapping Jeff pulling him to me forming a chain of us, I ran my hands down his stomach to his jeans feeling his cock bulging out at the zipper area. I ran my hand down the stiffness in the crouch of his pants. We reached the door, he fumbled for his keys unlocking it and he entered the code allowing us to walk in with the bags.

"I'm going to start opening the other toys and pop in one of the DVDs..." Jeff said.

"I'll help..." Punk said.

"I'm going to go change in something more comfortable." I said as they nodded, I walked back to our bedroom changing into the skimpy little outfit I bought along with the whip. I changed into it in hopes that is something that they will like it. I opened the door hearing a movie already playing, I walked around the corner to see Punk and Jeff with the jeans already down, their hands rubbing their cocks through their boxers. "I see how it is...start without me..." I said getting them turn and look at me, their mouths dropped and they grasped their cocks.

"Oh my god...you look hot..." Punk was able to get out along with loud swallowing.

"Thanks...what shall we do first?" I asked strutting over plopping down between them, I brought my legs up to rest over their knees scrunching down to give them a clear sight of my pussy being barely covered by the thin layer of thong, I ran my hand down their sweaty chest to their packages grasping them myselfs.

"Um...lets watch the movie first..." Jeff said.

"May we go at it once?" I asked putting my bottom lip out.

"Okay..." Jeff said as I stood up leading them to the bedroom making sure my butt stuck out, I gasped the butt plug off the table without them looking and we went into the room, I pulled out the drawer grabbing the four sets of hand cuffs.

"Who is using those?" Punk asked.

"You two, I want to be in control this time." I said as they climbed onto the bed letting me lock their hands to the head rest. "I'll be back..." I said going into the bathroom making sure the door was closed enough for they can't see, I sat on the side of the bathtub pushing the butt plug into my back door and I enjoyed it. I walked out and smiled, I climbed onto the bed at the end of bed crawling up the bed kissing them both. I pulled down their boxers letting their cocks stand right up, I leant over cocks gently blowing on before I wrapped my lips over the tip of Jeff's cock slowly lowering my mouth to his base bobbing my head a few more times before I turned around doing the same thing to Punk's cock. "I got a surprise for you two." I said smiling, I slowly slid my panties down and off my long legs, I tossed them aside so I could lay the opposing way of them widening my legs so they could see the butt plug in place.

"You put that in yourself?" Punk asked.

"Yep, and it felt good going in, can't wait to see what it feels like with a cock in me as well." I said, I maneuvered myself to hoover above Punk's cock, I rubbed my clit against his cock getting him to moan before I pushed myself down onto his cock thrusting myself in and out at my own pace, it felt fantastic. "Uh...oh god...uh...this feels too good...butt...plug...best...invention...fuck...yeah...oh god..." I moaned out, Punk was sweating and Jeff was being tortured, he was licking his lips waiting for his turn.

"Fuck yeah..." Punk said thrusting up into me, I thrusted harder onto him until my walls were tightening on him. "I'm going to cum..." Punk exclaimed, I climbed off and gave him another blow job to throw him over the edge. I stood up on my knees crawling over to Jeff and was about to straddle him face to face.

"Will you please straddle the opposing way?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe...what will I get out of it?" I asked gently running a finger down his chest towards his stiff cock.

"I won't touch you next round with Punk when you un-handcuff us..." Jeff said as I looked over at Punk thinking about it.

"What about if Punk gets to claim me in the shower?" I asked.

"Deal..." Jeff said as I smiled at Punk, I straddle Jeff the way he wanted me to straddle him, I teased his cock by gently rubbing it against my clit before I slowly slid onto his cock feeling instantly full again.

"Uh..." I said running a hand through my hair, I pulled myself up and thrusted myself back down getting into a pace moaning out of pleasure when I realized why he wanted me to straddle him this way, I leant forward giving him a sight of the plug in my ass and better view of his cock being thursted into me.

"Oh god..." I heard Jeff groaned out, I smiled wickedly myself, I looked over at Punk who was watching as well and his cock was stiff and pointing straight up yet again. I licked my lips thinking that this is a lot easier than I thought.

"Uh...oh god...fuck yes..." I moaned thrusting as best as I could in the new position hearing Jeff groan, I looked over my shoulder back at Jeff who was fighting the restraints and watching the sight in front of him enjoying it. I looked over at Punk making eye contact, he could help but shift his eyes as I licked my lips. "Fuck...fuck yes...mmm...so close..." I moaned feeling my climax was coming.

"I'm right there with you..." Jeff moaned out as I thrusted down a couple more times before I oragasmed.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed feeling a chill of his sperm shooting into me soon afterwards. I sat up, and pulled myself off him kneeling between the two men. "You ready to go again Punk? Perhaps the shower?" I asked.

"First, I want to watch a DVD..." Punk said.

"I agree..." Jeff said, two out of three so I went along with it, I unlocked the cuffs letting them get free and I was grabbed by the waist being pulled to the edge of the bed by two stong arms.

"First we got to lose this top..." Punk said as he started unlatching it and Jeff's hands started to help this process.

"Why?" I asked as they reached the latches in the valley of my breast highly anticipating it unlatch, they unlatched it and the very last one slowly sliding it off my body and down my arms leading me to be completely nude with them.

"To match us..." Jeff whispered before he sucked at my neck as one of his hands claimed one of my breasts giving it a squeeze.

"But we haven't begun our torture..." Punk said.

"That wasn't torture..." I said.

"It was with that plug in that beautiful ass..." Jeff said as I begun to hear a jerking sound, I looked around seeing Punk jerking his hands over his cock.

"You want help?" I asked.

"Nah...just trying to get some relieve until we are all ready..." Punk said.

"Okay..." I said as Jeff pushed me over the bed, his hands running down my spine and over my ass, I looked back to see Jeff intently staring at the plug extending my back door.

"Perfect fit...Punk look at this..." Jeff said as Punk walked over joining him, I felt a wet sensation licking around the plug, I grasped the sheets as it stopped and it happened again, I'm only assuming they were taking turns licking it.

"Guys...stop...let me pull it out..." I moaned out feeling my legs getting weaker.

"No, your leaving that in until we feel it's time to come out..." Punk said as they licked it a few more times, they helped me to a standing position and we walked out to the living room resuming the DVD that was playing before hand, it was multiple straight up sex scenes of different threesome positions. I didn't think I would like porn, but I was getting turned on by it, I didn't want them to know.

"You getting turned on at all by this?" Jeff asked as the two men beside me were fully erect.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly.

"Feel free to use any of the toys, that is why we bought them..." Punk said, I leant forward grabbing the dildo bringing it back with me as I spread my legs lowering it between my legs until I felt it poking at my entrance. I thrusted it into me moaning out at the same time as the girl on the movie, I pleasured myself trying to watch the movie and get myself to my climax. I tried to be quiet, I was biting my lip and arching my back thrusting myself against this dildo until it finally threw me over the edge when the scene in the movie finally ended.

"You must of really enjoyed that..." Jeff said.

"Yeah..." I said sliding the dildo out seeing it covered with my juices, I went to go stand up to go wipe it off.

"We'll clean it..." Punk said as he grabbed it licking off some of the juices and handed it over to Jeff for him to clean up rest of the juices, it was hot seeing them licking the penis shaped dildo.

"What toys haven't we used?" Jeff asked.

"The vibrator, the waterproof vibrator and the double ended dildo." I said.

"I think that vibrator shoud be our next toy of choice and the waterproof one be our last." Punk said.

"Yeah..." Jeff said as the movie went back to the menu, Jeff went to put in a new DVD as Punk was opening the other toys to use.

"What's this movie?" I asked curiously.

"It's similar to the other but it's two people." Jeff said as I slouched opening my legs.

"Your just ready arent you?" Punk asked as Jeff pushed play on the remote getting the movie to start.

"Yeah..." I said as Punk leant back on the couch then brought his hand to my face turning me to capture my lips in a kiss, it eventually turned into making out.

"Guys, you promised you'll leave that for the shower..." Jeff said.

"Then get in on this..." Punk said as the kiss broke, he went back to kissing me and massaging my breasts, I saw Jeff moving and position himself on his knees between my legs. I felt something poking at my chamber and I knew it wasn't any of their cocks, it was pushed in realizing it was the vibrator, it was turned out and I squirmed a little but begun to enjoy it. "I love you..." Punk moaned out as he started leaving butterfly kisses to my neck.

"I love you too..." I moaned out, there was so much going on but it felt great. Punk started sucking and biting at my nipples simtaneously as Jeff started licking at my clit while still thrusting the vibrator into me. "Oh god...this feels amazing guys..." I rolled my head onto the back of the couch gripping the back of the couch feeling my climax building up. "Uh...fuck...I'm going to cum..." I moaned out.

"Let it come out..." Punk growled as he tugged at my nipple feeling it overpowering me and oragasmed letting my cum along with juices squirt out over the vibrator, it was turned off and pulled out. Punk and Jeff took turns licking it clean.

"You want to switch?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." Punk said flicking his tongue over my nipples one more time before he switched with Jeff. Jeff straddled my lap leaning down forcing his lips against mine kissing me, I kissed him back turning it into a make-out session with his hands roaming up my sides cupping my breasts giving them each a squeeze with my nipples poking at his palms, also feeling the continuous licks from the pierced tongue of Punk, at one point he slid his tongue into my chamber only to circle it. I felt two hands slide under my body lifting my butt off the couch and felt Punk's tongue circling the stretched back door again. I wrapped my hands around Jeff's waist squeezing Jeff's butt everytime it got too pleasureable. Jeff nibbled at my neck only to lick and suck at the same spot he would lightly bite, I felt loved and it was so pleasureable. Punk pushed my thighs open more getting him to lick up my clit wider and Jeff slid his mouth lower and covered my nipple with his mouth gently suckling my nipple.

"Guys...this...is...too...pleasureable..." I groaned.

"We know..." Jeff mumbled out over the nipple before he gently tugged the nippled between his teeth. I felt Punk's fingers gently rubbing at my clit as he twirled his tongue gently around my chamber and then he went gently nibble at my clit tugging.

"Uh...uh...fuck..." I said panting as I rolled my head over the back of the couch as Jeff pushed his lips against mine as he started molesting my breast with his hands again moaning into his lips as I moved one leg over Punk's shoulder feeling my climax coming again.

"She is enjoying it too much." Punk said before he started sucking at my clit.

"You going to cum?" Jeff asked breaking our making out session.

"Yeah...it...feels...amazing..." I moaned as Jeff nibbled at my neck again molesting my breast until Punk dipped his tongue into my chamber a couple times until I spasmed from my climax cuming all over Punks tongue. Jeff climbed off licking it up along with Punk trying to control my panting and come down from my high. "I also bought a sex game..." I whimpered out.

"Um...interesting..." Punk said as he dipped down for another lick of my clit.

"Shall we play?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Jeff said as I felt my clit dry up from how much they licked up.

"What about this game?" Punk asked.

"I think we should wait...it's approaching 3 AM, we need some sleep..." Jeff said.

"Let's fix your little problems..." I said licking my lips seeing their hard and stiff cocks.

"Okay, but I want to try this double ended dildo first..." Punk said as he slowly slid the butt plug out making it feel empty, Punk opened the container to the double ended dildo as Jeff rubbed his palm against my clit getting my juices flowing until I felt it being slid into my chamber and then the other end sliding into my back door.

"How does that feel?" Jeff asked.

"Good..." I said as they pulled them out together and then pushed them back in at the same type escaping a moan.

"I guess it does work..." Punk said pulling them out completely.

"Shall we move back to the room?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." I said as they got up pulling me up feeling both their cocks poking at my outer thighs, my love life with them is amazing.

"We'll need this..." Punk said picking up the butt plug.

"Don't bring it..." Jeff said.

"Alright..." Punk said setting it back down, we made our way back to our room smiling knowing that both my men at stiff as they are. We walked into our room leaving the door open, I did my sexy strut crawl up the bed flopping over to my back sitting up against my elbows watching the two men walking on either side of the bed staring at me like I'm their prey, they both climbed up on the sides of the bed sliding in next to me.

"Get on your hands and knees." Jeff said, I smiled as I rolled over to my hands and knees, Punk stepped in front of me with his cock facing me.

"Blow and suck my cock." Punk said getting me turn on more, I licked my lips and begun licking around his tip and begun bobbing my head on his cock enjoying the taste of his cock when I felt Jeff's cock slowly slide into my wet and tight chamber, I slid Punk's cock out of my mouth gasping, I turned back to sucking Punk's cock bobbing with the thrusts of Jeff's cock and it was amazing, I started to molest one of Punk's balls with one hand and the other hand molested one of my breasts.

"Switch." Jeff said as he slid out and sat allowing me to saddle him making my own pace, I leant forward on my two hands that were resting on either side of Jeff as Punk stood on his knees behind me sliding his cock slowly into my back door.

"Uh...uh..." I moaned as we slowly started thrusting myself on Jeff's cock and with Punks cock thrusting in and out of me opposite of how I was Jeff's. Jeff leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss, which led to us making out, and I moaned into his lips as the pleasure was raising in me to the upmost desire, I broke the kiss trying to gasp for air as my grip tightened on the sheet. "Oh fuck..." I gasped out, I started panting as I tried to speed up my thrusts to throw me over the edge. "Oh..oh...oh god..." I moaned as Jeff began teasing my nipples and I felt the sting of a hand slapping my butt, it hurt but yet it felt good.

"You like that?" Punk asked.

"Uh...uh...yes...I...bought...a...fuck...whip..." I moaned out in between gasps for breath as I pointed towards the bag it was in, Punk slid out of me leaving my back door empty and allowed me to thrust faster on Jeff, my boobs bouncing in his face, he gently cupped my breasts with a smile on his face. "Fuck yes...play with them...oh god..." I moaned out.

"Switch..." Punk said as he had to practically pull me off Jeff's lap, he pulled me off the bed bending me over it, Jeff climbed off and positioned himself behind me sliding his cock back into my chamber working me higher in my frenzy. "I wonder how you would like this..." Punk said as I felt the tip of the whip run along my spine to the tip of my butt crack, he gently slid it between them simulating his cock.

"Uh...whip me..." I moaned as Jeff thrusted hard into me making me whimper under him. "Fuck...uh..." I moaned out squeezing the sheets from pleasure, the whip was slid out of my butt crack and I was slightly whipped on the butt getting me to whimper and thrust forward. "Yes...yes..." I exclaimed out as I felt my climax coming, "Fuck yes...I'm...I'm gonna...cum..." I moaned out squeezing more tightly onto the bed sheets as it got closer only for Jeff to thrust harder into me in a slower manner until he thrusted into me one last hard time getting me to orgasm cumming over his cock, Jeff bent over me in his climax as well and we stayed there momentarily until we got our strength to stand. Jeff slid out of me and let me stand up, I looked over at Punk who was putting up the whip, he was still fully erect. "I think it's time for a shower." I said walking as sexy I could over to Punk, grabbing his hand and walking him towards the bathroom, I leant in making sure my butt rubbed against his erect cock getting him to moan turning the water on, I climbed in and he climbed in after me. I put my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me, as we just let the water hit us for a while before one of Punk's hands slid to between my legs causing them to be separated a tad for him to be able to slide his two fingers into my chamber. I rocked my hips against his fingers and his hard cock, I leant my head back against his hard chest moaning from pleasure. I ran my hands over my breast squeezing them and pinching my nipples as Punk pulled out his fingers.

"I'll be back..." Punk said as he kissed my neck one last time before he climbed out of the shower leaving me lonely in the shower, I enjoyed standing under the water when Jeff climbed into the shower in front of me.  
"You aren't supposed to be in here."  
"Punk sent me in here to keep you company until he came back..." Jeff said as he walked the couple steps to me wrapping his arms around my waist and I cuddled up against his chest, he kissed the top of my head as his hands ran down my back to my ass giving it a squeeze until I felt one of his fingers pressing into my back door getting me to jump into his embrace more and moan out of pleasure. Punk climbed back into the shower behind me and Jeff pulled his finger out giving me a quick kiss before climbing out of the shower leaving Punk and I. I turned around seeing Punk holding a condom and the waterproof dildo, he set the condom on the side of the shower and I pressed myself against the wall. He walked up to me lifting my legs up to where they rested on his hips. He lowered the dildo sliding it into my chamber getting me to gasp at every inch he pushed it in, when it hit my g-spot he turned it on.  
"Oh fuck...uh...uh..." I moaned out as he then slowly thrusted into my back door getting me to thrust back against the wall, "Yeah...oh fuck..." I exclaimed as I locked my legs around him, he pressed his lips against mine getting us to make out, I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back. He turned the dildo off pulling it out getting me to whimper, he gently set me down before he walked to the opposing end of the shower setting the dildo down grabbing the condom sliding it on himself, I met him half way wrapping one leg around him and with his help lifting me up to where I was able to thrust myself down onto his cock. "OH FUCK!" I exclaimed when his cock pushed all the way in. He wrapped his arms around me grasping my ass helping me thrust down onto him. "Uh...uh...your so big...fuck..." I groaned out as he separated my butt cheeks inserting one finger into my back door. "FUCK!" I yelped when he pushed it fully in.  
"You like that?" He asked as I simply nodded and he then thrusted another finger into my back door.  
"Fuck yes!...uh...so full..." I moaned out as I tried to keep up my pace but started slow down to the fullness. Punk slid his fingers out of my back door and stopped me from thrusting down on him, I stood up and he forced me to bend over, he thrusted his huge cock into my chamber, "FUCK!" I moaned as he slid back out and forced himself back in, he set his own pace getting me to whimper from pleasure. "Yes...uh...uh..." I moaned out as I grasped my own breast as he groaned out. He started to slow down a tad, "Harder...harder...uh...uh...that's it...oh fuck..." I moaned out as I started to rub circles in my clit to ease the pleasure. "Uh yes...fuck yes...right there..." I moaned out as he thrusted harder into me getting me to yelp out in pleasure and pain, he thrusted into me like that one more time getting me to climax, "FUCK!" I yelled as he tightened his grip he had around my waist as he shot his load into his condom, we stood in that position for a little while until he pulled out letting me to stand up and turn around. I kissed him passionately on the lips before he pulled the condom off, we finished our shower and dried ourselves off before going out to the bedroom seeing Jeff laying on the bed watching a movie jerking off. "We're done..." I said as I climbed into the bed crawling to lay beside him as Punk put the dildo up, I cuddled up to Jeff and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I noticed..." Jeff said as he started jerking faster, I licked my lips as Punk climbed in sliding up closer to me wrapping his arms around me as we both watched him jerk until his cum exploded out of his cock. I straddled him licking off the cum that landed on him and suck his cock clean, I unsraddled him laying back down between the two men.  
"I am worn out..." I said as Jeff rolled over to face Punk and I as Jeff kissed me on the lips before I turned and kissed Punk.  
"Me too..." Punk said as he scooted closer to me feeling my body folding and framing into his, Jeff scooted closer to me so I could be squeezed into a man sandwich.  
"What was today for?" I asked curious.  
"Just because..." Jeff said.  
"No, for real guys...what was for today?"  
"We realized we weren't showing you enough attention...we figured we needed to show you a little more public display of our attention..." Punk said.  
"You listened to PDA by Backstreet Boys?" I asked.  
"It was playing in your car...we thought you were trying to tell us that we weren't showing you enough attention." Jeff said as I started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Punk asked.  
"Nothing...just that, I love that song and I had it on repeat because I loved it, I didn't listen to it because I thought you guys didn't give me enough attention. You guys show me a lot of attention and love...I love you guys no matter what..." I said.  
"Oh...eitherway, I think we need to start showing you more attention..." Jeff said as he ran an hand through my hair.  
"Okay...I love you Jeff, I love you Punk." I said as I kissed Jeff and turned to meet Punk for a kiss.  
"I love you too." Jeff said.  
"Love you too." Punk said as we fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I'M GOING TO WRITE FOR THIS STORY, RIGHT NOW THERE IS THE THREE I'M POSTING NOW AND THERE IS MORE TO BE WROTE SOON I HOPE BUT NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE THOUGH. THANKS FOR WAITING AND SORRY FOR NOT ACTIVELY WRITING THIS STORY.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I slept between the two men's body comfortably until I was slowly waking up to the repeating of a phone ringing and noticed it wasn't any of our cell phones but the house phone. I slowly sat up looking at the two men that I was sandwiched between rubbing at my eyes before I slowly climbed out of the bed trying not to wake them as I grabbed a robe pulling it on as I headed out of the room down the hall to the only house phone we had picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked yawning as I put it between my ear and shoulder hoping I could make a pot of coffee.

"Marie? It's Matt!" I heard Matt say in almost a panic.

"Matt, what's wrong?!" I asked almost instantly knowing something was up as I put down the pot that I had grabbed grasping the phone tightly as I began heading back to the bedroom with the wireless phone to try to wake the guys and get dressed.

"Ann's in labor, I'm getting ready to head to the hospital now…Christopher, put your shoes on right now." Matt said sternly.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right over to help with my kids and I'll have Jeff and Punk meet us at the hospital." I said as Jeff slowly sat up staring at me confused as he rubbed at his face.

"Please hurry." He said.

"I will." I said as I hung up tossing the phone onto the bed.

"You and Punk need to meet us at the hospital, Ann's in labor." I said as he seemed more awake as he smacked at Punk trying to wake him up as I was just grabbing the first pair of jeans and pulled them on as I found my bra from last night pulling that on before grabbing a shirt to pull on over the bra. I began to feel nauseas myself but I just figured it was because I was dehydrated and haven't ate yet nor in a long while so I grabbed a pair of flip flops sliding them on.

"What's going on?" Punk asked as he was finally able to get woke up by Jeff.

"Ann's in labor, we got to meet them at the hospital." Jeff said.

"I'm going over to help with our kids." I said as they nodded as I pulled my hair up before grabbing my purse and my keys on the nightstand, I bent over pressing my lips to Punk before leaning over pressing lips to Jeff before I headed out of the house, the back door pretty much jogging across the back yard that was pretty wide and the yard that connected ours and Matt's house. I ran up the back porch knocking on the back door when I saw Jenna run up to the door opening it for me. "Hey baby, where's your aunt Jenna or uncle Matt?" I asked as I picked her up as I headed into the house pushing the door shut behind me seeing Chris sitting on the couch with his shoes now on.

"Upstairs." Jenna said as I looked towards the steps seeing Matt helping my sister down the steps.

"You and Chris go grab your things for me, please?" I asked setting my daughter down.

"Is aunt Ann okay?" Jenna asked as I looked down and I could tell she was scared.

"She's fine, her baby is coming." I said as Jenna nodded as she went and talked to Chris before they ran to their dedicated guest room. "You okay?" I asked my sister as I met them a few steps up and helping Matt to help Ann down the steps.

"The contractions are getting closer…" Ann said as I nodded.

"Matt is going to take you to the hospital, Punk and Jeff should be heading there soon and I'll take the kids to grab the other car cause I don't think you'll have enough room for all of us." I said as Matt nodded.

"Don't leave me Marie." Ann said.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be there sooner than you can say 'huzzah!'" I said in a lie in hopes she doesn't become hysterical.

"Okay…" Ann said as I nodded as I led them to the front door.

"Can you lock it on your way out?" Matt asked.

"Of course." I said nodding, "What about her bag?" I asked.

"It's upstairs…"

"I'll grab it." I offered as he mouthed 'thank you' to me as I nodded as I closed the door going upstairs grabbing the bag for my sister before heading back down with the bag seeing my kids at the bottom of the steps with their things. "Come on guys, you are going to have to run, you okay with that?" I asked as I grabbed their bags from them putting them on me knowing I can probably run with all their things on my back but probably not as fast as they do.

"I'll race you!" Jenna said towards Chris as they headed towards the back door as I went and made sure the front door was locked before I followed my kids out the back door unsure how to lock that before I ran behind the two kids that were pretty far ahead of me in the direction of our house. I ran into the house behind them seeing Jeff and Punk sitting on the couch pulling their shoes on.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Matt is driving her to the hospital right now…" I said.

"Thank god it's today and not tomorrow." Punk said as I nodded as I put the kid's bag down before I went into the kitchen making another bag for the trip to the hospital with snacks and juice boxes then threw in a few toys and things to keep the kids busy for a while because I didn't know how long we'll be there.

"You okay?" Jeff asked as he stepped into the kitchen with me.

"I'm fine." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You sure? You look paler than usual…" Jeff said.

"Should I take offense to that?" I asked taking offense to that.

"No, it's just I'm worried." Jeff said.

"I just feel a little nauseas plus with that running, I'm fine…and scared and worried about my sister." I said as Jeff nodded.

"Are you hungry maybe? Here…" Jeff said reaching into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water handing it to me, "Drink this, you may be dehydrated." Jeff said as I nodded grabbing and began to drink that, at first I thought it was helping but the feeling was still there but I told him I was feeling better as we headed out and went to the hospital where we met Matt in the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked as we approached him as Jeff pulled Jenna into his embrace resting her onto his hip.

"They are setting her up to the machines and such…they said she is only, I think three or four centimeters so they think at least five hours at this rate I believe." Matt said as he was biting at his nails and I could tell he was nervous.

"You'll be fine…don't be nervous or scared." I said pulling my brother in law in for a hug.

"Yeah uncle Matt, you will be a great dad." Jenna said as Matt smiled.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Come on kids, why don't we go see what they have in the gift shop or if they have a kid's play room." Punk said as Jeff set Jenna down letting her go with Punk and Chris as Matt, Jeff and I claimed three of the seats that lined the wall as Jeff reached out grabbing my free hand as the other still held the water bottle that was pretty much empty.

"You feeling better?" Jeff whispered as he leant over pressing his lips gently against my skin.

"Yeah." I lied as I nodded.

"You are a horrible liar, let me go refill that for you." Jeff said as he stood up grabbing the bottle from me and took it to the fountain down the hall from us refilling it and came back when a nurse came out calling that Matt and us could go in and be with her during this time. Jeff and I stood on one side as I held my sister's hand and Matt stood on the other side doing the same when Punk came back with the kids and each had bought her a stuffed animal, I think it was mostly for the baby that was on the way. It got later and later, whenever they came in to check on Ann, Punk would take the kids out into the hall so they wouldn't know how or where the baby came from, didn't want to have that conversation with them yet.

"Alright, I think you are about there Ms. Grey." The doctor said as Ann seemed terrified as I looked to her then to Matt then to Jeff.

"Good luck Ann, you can do this…" I said as I leant over hugging my sister and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you and you are strong." I said as she nodded as Jeff hugged her as well before Jeff and I left the room to let them do their thing.

"I'm hungry." Chris said as he walked up to me as I ran a hand through my hair, I don't think I have ate a thing today either and I know the kids hadn't ate since breakfast if they had any this morning.

"Why don't one of us take the kids home and feed them, I don't know how long this is going to be and it's kind of late." I suggested.

"Why don't we go eat at the cafeteria?" Punk asked as a suggestion.

"Sounds good." Jeff said as we walked along the halls to the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry due to still feeling nauseas but it might be from not eating but I felt bad leaving my sister and was nervous because what if she needed me or the baby is born when we're gone when Punk wrapped his arm around me as Jeff did so to holding me close to them as we went into the cafeteria picking out meals for each of us before we walked over to a table and I just stared at the food on the plate just poking at it and smelling the strong smell of the onions on Punks burger were making my stomach feel worse. "You okay?" Jeff asked as he grasped my hand.

"You don't look well mommy." Jenna said as Punk grabbed my other hand as I nodded as I stood up clearing the room finding the nearest bathroom as it felt like I was going to get sick but nothing came up but I was just glad I made it in case something did happen. I slowly walked back out of the stall after not being able to get sick as I splashed water on my face after drying it off with the paper towels as I headed out of the bathroom. Punk stood there beside the bathroom door with my bottle of water and he looked very concerned.

"You okay, baby?" Punk asked as he grasped my hand pulling me close to his embrace and slid his arms around my embrace.

"Just not feeling one hundred percent…" I said as I leant my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry baby…" He said kissing at the top of my head.

"I don't want you to get sick." I said.

"I won't…come on…" He said as he walked with me back to the cafeteria where he pulled his seat closer to mine wrapping his arms around me and Jeff held my hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. We ate and went back sitting there as Chris and Jenna laid on the ground coloring in the coloring books I had brought them as we waited for at least Matt to come out.

"You feeling any better?" Jeff asked.

"Not really, it might just be a 24 hour bug or something." I said shrugging as Jeff brought my hand up to his mouth giving it a kiss.

"We just want you to feel better, you want me to take you home so you can lay down?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine…" I said nodding as I nervously shook my leg waiting for whenever this baby decided to be born. It seemed like hours until the door finally opened with Matt walking out holding a pink blanket bundle in his arms, I jumped to my feet excited as we approached Matt and the smile on his face was priceless as I reached for my camera in my purse.

"Everyone meet Hailey Leann Hardy." Matt said.

"Aw…." I said as I was pulling back some of the blanket to see more of the beautiful baby girl's face and her small hands moving and she looked like she was about to cry as Matt was trying to soothe her. "May I hold her?" I asked handing Punk my camera sticking my hands out to grab the baby as Matt slid the little baby into my arms as I melted.

"Can you wait until you have another one of those?" Matt asked as I smiled as I looked down at the baby, it brought so much memories back with my two kids then it hit me, Jeff and I have been trying to have a kid and I've been feeling nauseas and weak sometimes, the same signs that I had with the twins.

"How's Ann?" I asked as I was playing with the little hands.

"She's good, you guys want to come in?" Matt asked as we all nodded as Punk and Jeff helped clean up the mess the kids had and led the kids into the room with me as I sat down holding the little baby as I couldn't help not to smile.

"My turn." Punk said as he scooped the little baby up and he was smiling, and we all sat there passing that baby around the room until Christopher and Jenna asked if they could hold her.

"Sit on the chair…" I said getting up and they shared the chair as I positioned Jenna's hand slowly resting Hailey onto both of their laps.

"She's so small…is she going to get bigger?" Chris asked.

"Yes…she will grow as big as you…then to be as big as us." Punk said as Chris was poking his fingers against the tiny ones as Jenna was slightly and gently rubbing her hand against the face of the sleeping baby.

"I hate to burst this little party, but we need to take the little bundle of joy…" The nurse said as she came in with the designated incubator. Matt came over gently picking up the baby and carried her over to the incubator that the nurse rolled out to take to the nursery for overnight observations.

"Well, sis, I think we are going to head home for the night…if you guys need anything, we are just a phone call away." I said as I walked over giving my sister a big hug as she hugged me back tightly before I picked up my two kids letting them hug their aunt before they ran around the bed hugging Matt following behind them as Jeff and Punk followed the train of hugs before we headed out of the hospital that we had spent in for hours, luckily it wasn't longer than it was because labor can last days sometimes. We loaded our car back up driving the distance home before we took our kids inside, "What does everyone want for dinner?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair as I felt a headache coming on but didn't want to risk taking aspirin because I know sometimes when you are pregnant you can't take some of the stronger aspirins.

"Why don't we just order pizza? It's been a long day." Punk suggested.

"PIZZA!" Jenna and Christopher were chanting excitedly.

"Pizza it is, pepperoni?" Punk asked as we all agreed as Punk went and grabbed the phone that I had left in the bedroom this morning calling the usual pizza place and ordered the food as I plopped down onto the couch rubbing at my temples.

"You okay, babe?" Jeff asked as he sat beside me wrapping his arm around me as I looked over to him as he kissed at my cheek.

"Just a slight headache, it's been a long day and just feeling a bit stress…" I said.

"You want to go lay down and we'll wake you up when pizza gets here?" Jeff asked.

"Please?" I asked as he nodded as I got up planting kisses on the top of my kids heads as I passed by and ran into Punk in the hall, Punk wrapped his arms around my waist stopping me and he scooted down to be my height and he pressed his lips against mine.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked.

"I'm going to go lay down until the pizza comes." I said.

"May I join you?" Punk asked.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as I'm sure him wrapping me up in his arms will comfort me as my thoughts of me possibly being pregnant again was consuming me. We walked back into the room and I climbed up the bed claiming my spot in the middle of the bed plumping the pillow as Punk slid in the bed wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I felt Punk press his lips against the top of my head as I rested it against the curve of his neck and he rubbed at my back as I closed my eyes just wanting to go to sleep right now, I think I might have because I didn't wake up until the next morning or if I did wake up for dinner, I certainly didn't remember.


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Marie's Point of View-**

I rubbed at my face as I looked over at the clock seeing that we needed to get up and ready to take the kids to the orientation then Punk and Jeff needed to get to the airport since they were to fly out to do the shows. How was I to do all this work? I'm not up to par, my sister is in the hospital with her own baby and Matt is busy doing shit for that so I can't impose on them nor can I ask or have Jeff and Punk stay home. I can do this, I'm a strong woman and I did this with the twins. I got up going into the bathroom as fast as I can trying to make sure that the door shut behind me as I shoved my face into the toilet letting whatever that wanted to come out come out. I flushed the toilet leaning back running a hand through my hair when I heard the door open looking over seeing Jeff stand there in grey sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Morning…not feeling any better?" Jeff asked as I shook my head no trying to hold back tears, I wanted to tell him my thoughts but I didn't want to tell him without being sure because I know how much he wants a kid and I don't want to get his hopes up.

"No…but I'll be fine…" I said nodding as I went to get up but Jeff reached down scooping me up and carried me back to the bed laying me down. "Jeff, you didn't have to." I said as he sat on the edge of the bed leaning towards me onto the hand he planted next to me as I look towards him.

"I wanted to….you seemed weak with how flush you look…I'm going to go get you water and wake the kids up…you want to wake sleepy head up?" Jeff asked nodding to Punk seeing a smile creep upon his face.

"Or not…" I said smiling as Jeff got up heading out of the room as I scooted closer to Punk's embrace.

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling any better…" Punk said as he kissed my forehead.

"Me too…"

"You going to be okay this weekend with the rug rats?" Punk asked as I chuckled.

"I hope so…I think I can…" I said nodding.

"You think? I mean, I can call out." Punk said.

"I don't want that." I said shaking my head no as Punk nodded as he pulled me closer before Jeff stepped into the room leaning against the frame.

"You guys want breakfast?" Jeff asked.

"I'll come join, I'm not hungry…" I said as Jeff nodded.

"At least eat some toast? It might help balance or settle your stomach?" Jeff asked.

"I'll see." I said as I sat up as Punk got up swinging his legs over the bed as I climbed out on Jeff's side and walked out of the room with Punk behind me and Jeff in front of me as I slid into the kitchen going to grab more water looking over at Jeff who was scrambling eggs and just watching him trying to break the yoke made me queasy as I covered my mouth.

"Sweetie?" Punk asked as he noticed and stepped towards me as I ran to the nearest bathroom puking whatever was still in my stomach, which I thought was nothing considering I only had one meal yesterday. I got up flushing the toilet and went to use mouthwash and spat it out trying to get that nasty taste out of my mouth before joining back in the kitchen afraid that it'll happen again. I stepped into the kitchen seeing my two kids eating breakfast and dressed in almost matching shirts but Jenna's was pink and Chris's was blue and they were happily eating their cereal as I went and slid into a chair as Punk walked over setting a glass of ginger ale in front of me with a plate of toast. "Please eat up?" Punk asked as he sat down in the chair beside me and he looked concerned.

"I make no promises." I said as he smirked.

"Just try…" Punk said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine before I looked over at my kids as they were eating in the almost same way which was adorable as I took a drink of the ginger ale which felt nice and I looked at the buttered and jellied toast wanting to eat knowing I should eat since I haven't ate in a long time so I slowly picked up the toast taking a bite of it and slowly chewed it before swallowing it. I waited a few minutes to see how my stomach handled it and it felt still queasy but it wasn't unbearable. I continued to eat it as slowly as possible trying not to upset my stomach as we were all eating our breakfast trying not to pay attention to Punk's or Jeff's meal with the runny eggs. After the meal, I went back to our bedroom and I went into the bathroom sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting and seeing if anything was to come up and Jeff and Punk came in and stared at me.

"Babe, did breakfast upset your stomach?" Jeff asked as he sat on the bathtub next to me as I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We can't leave her here by herself like this…" Punk said.

"I'll stay…" Jeff said.

"No…no…I can't have you guys missing work because I'm sick….you guys would get fired." I said worried about their career more than anything.

"Babe, one of us is going to be here because this isn't healthy and you are sick, you can't take care of the kids because you can barely stand the sight of eggs." Punk said sternly as he leant back against the sink.

"I'll stay, Punk is in a feud for the championship so he has more at risk and Vince already doesn't like me…" Jeff said.

"You're right…" Punk said nodding.

"We'll go to the school with the kids, then I'll take Punk to the airport and I'll bring the kids home and take care of you." Jeff said.

"No, I'll go with…" I said nodding.

"We don't want you to overdo it…if you aren't feeling well,"

"I can do it." I said interrupting Punk as he nodded I stood up running a hand through my hair as I should have went with Jeff's plan so I could have went to the store while they were gone but I wanted to see Punk off. I remembered I had Matt's key and I tried to think if Ann possibly had an extra pregnancy test for me to use but I doubted that. I slid my flip flops on not wanting to bother with socks or shoes as Jeff and Punk got dressed as Punk quickly threw a bag together for the next few days as Jeff had to make that fateful call as I watched my kids playing in the living room wondering if I was ready for another one of them around but I felt this age difference was good because Jenna and Chris were at the age where they can help do things and were willing to help not like being a year old or anything. When Punk and Jeff was ready, we loaded up the car driving to the local school and headed inside to meet the teacher along with introducing ourselves as Jenna and Chris were playing with the toys that were available for them to play with as we spoke with the teacher about what to expect, the objectives of the whole course and blah blah blah as we all sat there nodding and listening before we got up shaking hands with the female teacher before we led our kids outside to the car that took us to the airport that was to be the common place in the business that Punk and Jeff was in.

"Daddy, why aren't you in line?" Jenna asked looking up at Jeff.

"I'm not going this weekend." Jeff said as I sat down pulling Chris onto my lap wrapping my arms around his small body as Jeff sat down pulling Jenna onto his lap.

"You staying home?" Chris asked as Jeff nodded yes.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Mommy doesn't feel good and I need to help aunt Ann and uncle Matt with the new baby." Jeff explained as Jenna nodded when Punk came back with his ticket in hand as he looked to us and I knew he didn't want to go as I pulled Chris with me as I stood up as I reached out pulling Punk into a hug and Chris hugged him as well. I set Chris down resting my hands on my son's shoulders as Jeff and Jenna hugged the man as Punk looked at me pulling me in for another hug.

"Feel better sweetie." Punk said as he hugged me tightly.

"I will." I said as he leant back pressing his lips against mine for one of his most passionate kisses.

"I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too." I said as I smiled as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as we walked with him to the escalator that would take him to the terminals. Punk reached the top turning to look at us waving before he went through security, we headed back to the car as Jeff drove us home and we went inside where Jeff made lunch for himself, Jenna and Chris before the kids laid down for a nap across the living room floor, which was funny because they just fell asleep while watching television.

"You want to go lay down?" Jeff whispered as he looked to me.

"To be honest with you Jeff…" I said nervously as I looked at my lap, "I think I might be pregnant." I said as Jeff's face lit up but yet I could tell he was trying to fight the smile that was threatening to come to his face.

"Okay…" Jeff said nodding as he looked to me, "You want me to go buy us a test?" Jeff asked.

"Please…" I said as Jeff smiled wide before he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as Jeff got up and headed out as quietly as possible awaiting his return so we can take the test tonight when the kids were actually asleep. Jeff returned quicker than I had thought and he seemed excited as I took the test to the bathroom connected to our room to take tonight when it was a good time. It got to that time and I went into the bathroom staring at the box, the last time I did this I had twins and I was alone, but I looked over to Jeff who stood beside me staring at it as I nodded as I opened the box pulling it out and did the process like I had done the time before as Jeff sat on the edge of the bathtub with me.

"If you thought you were, why didn't you say anything?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't think about it until yesterday when Ann had her baby and I didn't want to get your hopes up if I'm not so I was going to do it when you were gone so I could find out for sure." I said.

"I'm here for you, no matter what that test said I'll still be here…yes I would want it to be positive but if it's not then its fine…" Jeff said as I nodded as I shook my legs nervously as Jeff reached over grasping my hands between his trying to calm me down as we waited when I looked at the timer on my phone going to the test as I looked at the positive test turning to look at Jeff smiling as Jeff stood up.

"Is that smile for what I think it is?" Jeff asked as I nodded as he ran over picking me and spun me around happily as I chuckled as Jeff set me down pressing his lips against mine and smiled as he leant his forehead against mine. "I'm going to make you an appointment for the baby doctor tomorrow…oh my god…we're having a baby!" Jeff said picking me up yet again excitedly.

"They aren't open on weekends, so it has to wait until Monday." I said.

"Right…" Jeff said smiling, I could tell just how excited and happy he was about this.

"I'm tired…may we lay down?" I asked as Jeff nodded leading me to the bed where he climbed into the bed with me and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him.

"Night baby, I love you…" He said smiling as he pressed his lips against mine before he ran his hand to my stomach rubbing it softly, "Night peanut." Jeff said as he leant down pressing his lips over the clothed stomach.

"Peanut?" I asked.

"I can't think of a good name." Jeff said as he smirked as he pressed lips against mine for another kiss before he pulled me closer to him as I got comfortable being close against him.

**Monday-**

**Marie's Point of View-**

All weekend Jeff had been babying me and has been trying to make sure that I didn't do anything strenuous and today he called and made me a same-day appointment with the Ob/GYN when he got home from dropping the kids off at school. My cell phone rang seeing it was Matt which was weird as I picked it up cause I was curious what was wrong.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Marie, you have my house keys…" He said.

"Oh, your home?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you come over?" Matt asked.

"I'll be right over, maybe Jeff will come with and we'll have lunch." I said as I looked to Jeff who was confused.

"Sounds great, Hailey is passed out so now would be the time." He said as I smiled.

"Okay, bye Matt." I said as I hung up, "I have Matt's house keys and they need them to get in so I said we can go have lunch with them, it's something we can do to help and I want to see Hailey." I said as Jeff nodded as we got up locking our house and putting the alarm on before we walked across to Matt's place and met him at the front door letting him in before Ann took Hailey to the designated baby's room on the first floor and there was one on the second floor as well. I went into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches. I took it out to the table Matt had while Jeff grabbed drinks for everyone as we sat there talking about their newly born baby along with giving them tips, but Ann had been there for Chris and Jenna so she knew a few things.

"We got some news…" Jeff said as he reached out grasping my hand pulling it to his lap as I bit at my bottom lip nervously.

"Good news?" Matt asked.

"I'm pregnant…" I said as I watched Ann's reaction as she just burst into tears, "Ann…." I said got up walking around hugging my sister.

"I'm just so happy…" She said wiping at her eyes as she hugged me tighter.

"Thank god those are happy tears…" Matt said.

"Her emotions and such is out of whack right now, give her up to a month for them to get back to normal." I said as Matt nodded.

"I don't mean to cry or try to be emotional…it just happens." Ann said as Matt nodded.

"I know." Matt said as he leant over giving her a kiss before I went back and sat next to Jeff as we continued chatting until it got time to go to the doctors. Jeff drove me to the doctors as we waited in the waiting room to be called into the room to be seen. We got into the room in which Jeff was reading over some of the pamphlets that were in there about what to expect when you are expecting, the pregnancy diabetes or other diseases that one could get during pregnancies, and sex during pregnancy.

"Of course you'll read that one." I said rolling my eyes as Jeff smirked.

"I have to know." He said as he closed it as he reached out for my hand holding it in his hand. "You nervous?" He asked as I looked down at him nodding yes. "Don't be nervous, you've done this before…" Jeff said as I smiled.

"And now I have you." I said smiling when a knock came to the door before the door opened seeing the female doctor come in and we did our introductions when we told her about how we think I'm pregnant so she took some blood before she led us to a room that had an ultra sound machine in it using the wand scanning it over my belly after she applied gel onto my stomach that didn't seem it hadn't grown any size yet as she smiled.

"You are, look at that right there." The doctor said pointing at something that is legit the size of a peanut.

"You were right, it looks like a peanut." I said looking over at Jeff smiling as Jeff was smiling just as wide and his whole face was lit up when he took a picture of it and I knew he was to send it to Punk.

"It'll get bigger than that." The doctor said smiling as she took a couple pictures printing it out for us to take home. I was handed paper towels rubbing the gel off before I pulled my shirt down embarrassed I had to show it but Jeff's seen me in worse scenarios. On the way home, we picked the kids up and took them home and knew we had to tell them so when we got home we sat on the couch pulling each of them onto one of our laps.

"We got news." I said.

"What mommy? We moving?" Chris asked.

"No…how do you like your cousin Hailey?" I asked.

"She's small…" Jenna said.

"Yeah…" Chris said agreeing.

"Would you like a younger brother or sister?" Jeff asked.

"Like Hailey?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, like Hailey." I said.

"Yes! I want a baby sister so we can play dress up!" Jenna said excitedly.

"No, a baby brother so we can play super heroes." Chris said.

"Jenna, Chris…you are going to have a baby brother OR sister…" Jeff said.

"We are?" Jenna asked excitedly as Chris's jaw dropped.

"Yes…" I said as they were excited about it, I didn't think they would be that excited about it but they were when Jeff pulled out his phone as I wrapped my arms around his muscled arm scooting closer to him resting my head on his shoulder watching as he sent the picture to Punk and knew we would get a call sooner than later. I was right about the sooner part because he called Jeff's phone no more than five minutes later and he was ecstatic about the news and he was happy.


	44. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**4 Months Later-**

**Marie's Point of View-**

Today was the day that we were going to determine the gender of the baby that was growing in me, my stomach was bigger than it was but it was nowhere near how big it was when I was pregnant with the twins but it was definitely bigger and I've been hornier than I have ever been. I woke up before Punk and Jeff due to feeling the baby kick and it was hard enough to wake me up as I looked at Punk that was facing me smirking as I leant forward pressing my lips against his for a kiss softly. I rolled back a little to see Jeff fast asleep as well with both of their arms wrapped around me, they had become more protective of me since I've become pregnant and trying to keep me from doing things because they didn't want me to risk it, even if I had done it with the previous pregnancy. I got up breaking from their grip hoping they won't wake up as I quietly headed to the new babies room seeing all the stuff that has been bought, it was all neutral colors since we hadn't been able to find out what we were having smiling as I turned back around to head back to the room seeing Jeff walking down the hall scratching at the top of his head.

"Why'd you leave? You scared me." Jeff said as he reached out for my hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I said.

"It's fine…everything okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah, peanut is just kicking a little right now and it woke me up." I said rubbing at my stomach as Jeff smiled as he put his hand on my stomach rubbing it a tad.

"Come on, I'll rub your stomach and try to soothe peanut so you can go back to sleep." Jeff said smiling happily as he led me back down the hall.

"I was thinking more of something else." I said as we got into the room shutting the door behind us.

"Really now?" Jeff asked smirking back at me as he turned around grabbing both of my hands.

"I was thinking that we…" I said smiling as I stood on my tip toes so I could press my lips against his.

"MMM…I see where you are going…" Jeff said smiling slyly.

"Was anyone going to wake me up for this?" Punk asked as we glanced over at him smirking as we headed to the bed where I leant over pressing my lips to his for a kiss as I climbed onto the bed straddling his lap as he sat up rolling me over to lay flat on my back and he made sure it was done carefully. Punk's lips broke from mine as he kissed down to my neck as he attacked at it as I heard a drawer open only assuming which one it was as Punk's hand was slowly tugging my shirt up my body as I was trying to tug it back down. "What's…the…matter…honey?" Punk asked between the kisses he had put against my neck.

"I'm embarrassed by my body." I moaned out.

"She can leave her shirt on." Jeff said as he joined us with a few toys smiling and letting out a growl.

"But-" Punk began to say as I interrupted him with a kiss, "But…never mind…" Punk said as we kept giving each other random kisses as Punk kept grasping my breasts through the shirt as Jeff's hand reached between our bodies hooking his fingers into my waistband tugging at my pajama pants to pull them down with the panties I was wearing moaning as I lifted my hips to help him and my hips rubbed against Punks feeling the bulge formed in his boxers that was trying to hold back the hard and thickening of his cock moaning. I ran my hands from around his back and down his sides to between our bodies running my fingers along right above the waistband.

"Baby, don't tease me…" Punk moaned as he pressed his lips against mine firmly making sure he sucked at my bottom lip and scraped his teeth against it before it popped out from between his lips before I leant forward capturing his lips yet again. I began tugging the waistband down and only tugged it low enough to let his long hard cock to be exposed hearing him let out a gasp of relieve as I bit at my bottom lip looking between our bodies at his amazing size of a cock. I felt Jeff's soft hands slide between my legs to my inner thighs pushing them open when I slowly wrapped my hand around Punk's cock firmly seeing him fling his head back with pleasure as I began to tug my hand up the length and slide it back down at a slow torturous speed at first when I felt the soft wet sensations of Jeff's tongue swipe across my clit arching my back the best I could moaning out in pleasure along with hearing Punk's moans. "Faster baby…please…" Punk moaned as I smirked as I began to speed up my hand as he began to grind his hips in rhythm of my hand. I then felt the amazingly talented tongue of Jeff leave my clit hoping that would only mean that he was going to finger me but I was surprised when I felt him separate my butt cheeks feeling his tongue trace the tight hole before flicking his tongue over it and I've never felt that sensation before when I ran my free hand through my hair tangling it in my hair when Jeff stopped what he was doing letting out a whimper.

"What should we do first?" Jeff asked as Punk reached down stopping my hand and I knew that was hard for him to do when he unstraddled me and turned to help Jeff when I licked at my lips when I watched as Punk slid two fingers into his mouth sucking at them before I watched as he slid them between my legs feeling them poking at my dripping chamber and the pressure was relieved when he pushed them through the folds moaning and arched my back. I watched as Punk leant over whispering into Jeff's ear and I had assumed it was a plan.

"MMM…" I moaned as I felt Punk rubbing at the tight ring of muscles before he pushed a finger into my back door and kept it in pace with the fingers that were thrusting in and out of my dripping chamber grinding against them.

"You liking that?" Jeff asked in a growl as I nodded smiling.

"She's being a bad girl by working her hips like that." Punk said as I watched as he gripped his own cock jerking his hand at a slow pace.

"Yes she is…" Jeff said as he pulled his pajama pants down with his underwear exposing his hard cock letting out an approving moan as Jeff stepped off the bed to remove his bottoms tossing them aside before he slid up the bed licking my lips as Jeff's hand gripped his cock as well watching as his cock was sliding in and out of his hand, much like how Punk's was doing.

"Please….please stop…" I moaned as I grinded my hips against Punk's ever so fast fingers that were thrusting in me fast and hard.

"Stop what?" Punk asked.

"Jerking off…" I moaned.

"Why baby? It making you hornier?" Jeff moaned out as he leant over my body biting right below my earlobe.

"Much…." I moaned out in a whisper when I felt Punk's fingers slide out of me and only for him to push another finger into my back door stretching me more before I felt what was to be one of the dildos poking at my chamber before he slid it into me arching my back slightly and my upper body pressed against Jeff's hard muscled one.

"Relax baby…." Punk groaned as I could feel the walls and muscles contract around his fingers and the intruding toy before I began to relax feeling him begin to thrust the toy with the same rhythm of his fingers.

"Uh….fuck….yes….yes….SHIT!" I yelled arching my back as I squirmed into climax all over the dildo and the walls tightened around Punk's fingers that invaded the other hole.

"One down…." Jeff whispered into my ear as he scraped his teeth against my ear.

"How many more to go?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Two…three…four….we'll see…" Jeff said smirking as he sat back on his knees as he crawled over to stand beside Punk in which he and Punk were whispering as Punk continued to thrust his fingers roughly and fastly into my stretched hole, but it felt still so wonderful when I watched as they were gripping at their aching throbbing hard cocks when I watched both of them lick up the juices that covered the dildo..

"G-G-guys…" I moaned out as they glanced to me smirking before Punk slid his fingers out leaving me empty.

"What baby?" Punk asked as he crawled up the side of my body leaning over pressing his lips to mine.

"We got to finish this up cause we got to get the kids up soon." I said as he smirked as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a passionate and deep kiss, I pushed my fingers through his hair and moaned into his lips as I felt the bed moving as I glanced over seeing Jeff crawl up the bed on the other side. I broke the kiss from Punk giving Jeff just of an equal passionate and deep of a kiss I had just given Punk.

"We'll finish this tonight?" Punk asked as he pressed his lips against mine again and kept giving me pecks on the lips.

"We'll see." I said smiling.

"We are." Jeff said as I chuckled when Punk got off the bed going to grab the condoms as Jeff pressed his lips against mine for a deep kiss when Punk returned handing Jeff one, I watched as they both ripped them open rolling them onto their harden cocks and continued jerking their hands along their hard cocks causing me to bite at my bottom lips enjoying the view.

"You can go first that way you can shower while we work at it." Punk said as I smirked as I sat up meeting Jeff for a kiss and cupping his face, Jeff led me to lay back down as Punk sat beside where I sat as he was to watch what was to take place. Jeff slid between my legs and pushed them to accommodate for his waist before he leant over my body pressing his lips against mine again before he slowly slid into my dripping chamber inch by inch moaning into his lips as I arched my back. Jeff planted a hand one side of my head and the other below my arm as he slowly jerked his hips in slow fluid motions but hard fast jerks hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"F-f-fuck…uh…shit Jeff…harder…" I moaned as I worked my hips against his trying to meet the thrusts he was doing. I rolled my head to look at Punk seeing him glance to look into my eyes with his brown eyes, I bit at my bottom lip as I reached over grasping his hard cock jerking my hand as he leant his head back against the wall behind us. "Uh…uh…shit…" I moaned as I arched my back and Jeff leant down pressing his lips to my neck gently feeling his teeth scrape against the skin of my neck. "Oh shit…fuck…" I groaned looking over at Punk who had his eyes clenched shut from pleasure then Jeff snatched my attention making me keep eye contact with him as he continued to thrust hard and fast into me, the intense stare we shared made everything more sensational. "I'm going to…cum…" I moaned out as he and I were both panting as he let out a growl as my hand that was jerking on Punk's cock grasped harder as I did just that, Jeff jerked his hips into me one time sending me over the edge, "JEFF!" I exclaimed as I shivered in orgasm as Jeff continued thrusting into me a few more hard times until he had sustained his orgasm, watching his facial expressions when he had reached full pleasure was worth the wait.

"I love you baby." Jeff said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for another kiss as I kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said smirking as I ran a hand through his hair before he rolled off me and off the bed heading towards the bathroom to clean up and shower to go take care of the kids. I looked back at Punk who looked down at me as I rolled over and crawled on top of his lap as best as I could pressing my lips against his for a passionate kiss.

"MMM baby…" Punk moaned as I grinded my hips rubbing against his throbbing length, "I'm close enough, don't make me explode any sooner than I want." Punk moaned out as he pushed strands of hair out of my face as I smirked.

"I don't want that." I said as I leant forward capturing his lips with mine as I stood up on my knees crawling a little forward and he helped guide his cock into position as I slid down letting out gasps with every inch.

"Fuck, you're so wet…" Punk moaned as he dug his nails into my hips as I slowly rotated my hips before I slowly began to thrust up and down his cock at a slow pace but yet bearable. I threw my head back from pleasure when Punk leant forward feeling him nibble at my neck. I rolled my head forward leaning my forehead against his.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned as I dug my nails into his shoulders as I rested my hands on them for support as Punk smirked as he began trying to thrust up into me to meet my thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so sexy…" Punk said as he ran his hands up my hips and sides to my breasts giving them squeezes letting out more moans as I continued to thrust down faster when Punk gently tossed me onto the bed beside us and he picked up the pace and my arms fell above my head.

"Uh…yes….yes…shit…" I said getting louder with my moans.

"I'm…I'm…fuck…" Punk moaned as he jerked faster knowing he was close and he was biting down on his bottom lip trying to restrain from his ultimate pleasure.

"Right there….oh god…make me…cum…" I groaned as Punk thrusted into me a couple more times harder than before.

"Marie!" Punk growled in a howl as he arched his back as he thrusted into me and I dug my nails into his back, I was almost there but not quite and Punk slowly slid out before he slowly smirked before he reached over grasping the dildo that was used before and pushed that into my folds and he mimicked the pace he had set.

"Oh god…fuck…uh…uh…shit…PUNK!" I exclaimed as I spasmed into orgasm again and locking my eyes shut before I slowly came down from my high as I watched as Punk lick up the juices that covered the dildo before he took it back to where he grabbed it earlier as I sat up running a hand through my sweated hair. "I should get ready for my shower."

"You want to shower together?" Punk asked as he pulled open a drawer pulling out a matching set of bra and panties, well it was a thong because that is what him and Jeff preferred for me to wear, and he tossed it onto the bed before he reached into the same drawer to find his underwear when Jeff walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and I licked at my lips just wanting to go at it again with him, this damn pregnancy making me hornier than ever.

"Would you mind if I showered alone?" I asked.

"Not at all baby." Punk said as I smirked before I climbed off the bed grabbing myself a pair of pants and a shirt to take with me into the connecting bathroom taking myself a shower to wash off all the sweat and sex smells that came with what was just done before I climbed out of the shower drying off and getting fully dressed before I walked out of the bathroom seeing Punk sitting on the edge of the bed and his face lit up when he saw me, he slid off the bed and headed towards me. "Mmm, baby." Punk said as he reached out grasping both my hands and held onto both of them, he leant forward pressing his lips to mine before resting his forehead against mine. "I'm curious, why are you so self conscious about your sexy body lately?" Punk asked as he pushed his hand through my hair.

"Because I'm a fat cow…do not you see this?" I asked as I rubbed at my pregnant stomach.

"You're not fat…you are beautiful and sexy and god damn…" Punk said as he couldn't say much more when he captured my lips again. "Do you know what you do to Jeff and I? If you were truly a fat cow, would you do this to us?" Punk asked as he brought my hand to his harden cock again that was now being covered by his boxers letting out a moan of pleasure. "Baby…" Punk moaned as he pressed his lips against mine again as he pulled me closer to him as the kiss deepened.

"I can't…I just showered…" I said disappointed as I broke the kiss.

"You want to watch? I know you love watching Jeff and I masturbate." Punk said as I smirked and felt blush come to my face as I nodded as he led me to the edge of the bed as I sat down and he tugged his boxers down to expose his harden cock before he sat beside me watching as he jerked his hand rapidly on his engorge length hearing him let out moans as I licked at my lips and bit at my bottom lip before I slid off the bed and got to my knees between his legs stopping his hand to let me remove it and replace it with my lips giving him the best blow job I could give until he shot his load into my mouth. He was slowly trying to catch his breath and slowly breathing normal again as I slid to my feet and he rested his hands on my hips holding me between his legs. "Thanks baby, I love you." He said as I smirked.

"I love you too….could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." Punk said.

"You know that one day you and Jeff were…" I began to remind him of.

"Yeah, what about it?" Punk asked.

"You think that you two would ever do that again or go further?" I asked curiously as I bit at my bottom lip and was kind of embarrassed of asking.

"I don't know…maybe…we'll see." Punk said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, "You go eat, Jeff is making breakfast, you worked up an appetite." Punk said as he rubbed at my sides as I smiled.

"You go shower up, I love you." I said giving him another kiss before he stood up going to go shower as I headed out of the room pulling the door shut behind me. I went into the kitchen seeing Jeff setting the bowls down in front of the kids to eat their cereal as Jeff turned around.

"Hey sweetie…cereal?" Jeff asked as he walked over resting a hand on my hip.

"Sounds good." I said smiling as he gave me a quick kiss as he smirked and gave me a wink before I headed to the table joining my kids listening to them discuss what was going to happen at their school today when Jeff set down the bowl of cereal along with couple of plates of toast for him and Punk. Jeff claimed an empty chair before he joined in the conversation before Punk came into the kitchen and he straddled the chair behind me so he could sit on the seat with me, he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him. "You could have sat in the empty chair." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I didn't want to, I want to be close to my baby." He said as he captured what he could of my lips before he reached for a slice of toast with one hand as I felt the other hand tugging with the stretchy pants I have been wearing, pretty much the only pair of pants I could wear nowadays, when his hand slid into my pants and in between my legs and rubbing over the thin material that was covering my clit. I bit harder at my bottom lip trying to hold back moans as he rubbed at my clit making me hornier and wetter than I already was from watching him jerk off and the blow job. His hand sliding further between my legs, feeling his fingers fight with the tiny fabric of the thong to push it aside so he could push his fingers into my chamber when I let out a tiny yelp.

"You okay mom?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah…yeah….I bit the inside of my cheek." I lied as I shifted in my seat as I heard Punk let out a tiny chuckle. I was trying to not make as much noise as I can but Punk was making it hard by thrusting his fingers faster and Jeff kept looking at us weirdly until he leant down to look under the table.

"What are you doing daddy?" Chris asked.

"I thought I dropped some crumbs down here." Jeff lied as he sat up looking at Punk and I and he was smiling, "Kids, why don't you go put your shoes on and grab your backpacks." Jeff said as the kids nodded as they headed out of the kitchen.

"Uh…Punk…uh…faster…" I moaned as I dug my nails deeper into the table trying to be quiet but it was hard as he did just that.

"I guess payback is a bitch." Jeff said chuckling as he began to take care of the dishes as he was watching out of the corner of his eye what was going on and me slowly losing it.

"Uh…uh…yes….yes…" I moaned as Punk pushed in a third finger, "FUCK!" I exclaimed as I threw my head forward trying to hold back the pleasure but couldn't as Punk his fingers deeper into me and hitting my g-spot more so than he was before and his lips attacked at my neck as he began to thrust the three digits faster and harder into me pushing me closer to the edge. "PUNK!" I exclaimed as I climaxed and folded back into his embrace trying to catch my breath. "I hate you." I said as I tried to look at him over my shoulder but couldn't.

"No you don't…you enjoyed it." Punk said as he captured my lips in for a kiss before I stood up and adjusted what he messed up before I joined rest of my family in the living room.

**A/N: QUESTION TO ALL THOSE THAT READS THIS, WOULD YOU BE OKAY WITH A M/M SLASH SCENE OR WOULD YOU PREFER IF I REFRAINED FROM IT? IN THIS CHAPTER I HAD MENTIONED IT AND REFERED BACK TO A PREVIOUS CHAPTER BUT I COULD ALWAYS NOT PUT THAT SCENE IN THE STORY, SO DO YOU WANT ONE OR NOT?**


End file.
